Loving You Once is Enough
by stolideux
Summary: After losing her family Haruhi was taken by her grandmother,who turns out to be one of the richest person in Japan.Now Haruhi must learn how to cope with her new life as the heiress of her grandmother's fortune,and to deal with her new fiance. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**_Konnichiwa minna-san! Hi! I'm xxkami-kara-no-tenshixx nice to meet you all!_**

**_This is my first fanfic, so expect some errors and mistakes! I'm very sorry in advance_**

**_I don't own OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!_**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi…please say sorry to your grandmother for me… I love you."<p>

Those were my mother's final words to me before she joined God in heaven. I only heard that I have a grandmother until now.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another night Haruhi-chan?" my childhood friend and neighbor Kentarou asked.

"Uh huh, I'm alright kentarou-kun! You've been good to me since the funeral" I politely answered. "And Besides your girlfriend is coming home tonight right? You don't want her to be angry right?" I added.

"That's true but still… You're only 18! Geez that landlady is sure is nasty!" Kentarou looked annoyingly towards the landlady sweeping the sidewalks.

"hey you stupid! I can hear you from here!" The landlady shouted.

"Its alright kentarou-san, I can handle myself, besides my salary from my part-time job is coming very soon, so don't worry so much ok?" I said then putting a sincere smile.

"Well Alright! But if you ever need me don't hesitate to approach me 'kay?"

I nodded positively and went on my way.

That night…

"Endure it Haruhi, you can do this! You're a graduate of Ouran Academy you can handle anything!" I thought as I tuck myself inside the kiddie house in the park.

Then I remembered my school life before entering senior high. After Tamaki and Kyoya-sempai graduated from Ouran, the host club stopped operating… And we all went on our separated ways.

Tamaki-sempai went abroad after he reconciled with his grandmother and took care of their companies.

Kyoya-sempai also went abroad and studied Medicine there.

"Oh yeah, I recently saw an article about an Ootori graduated as valedictorian at Harvard University… It must be Kyoya-sempai".

Hunny and Mori-sempai took over their companies as CEO and COO.

"Heh, those two are really inseperable…" I smiled as I reminisces my childhood memories.

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru took over the Hitachiin Fashion and went to Paris together with their mother.

"Sigh… Those rich bastards they just disappeared after graduation… They didn't even bother to say goodbye to each other… or even…*sniffle*" tears started to roll from my eyes.

"They really are something. As for me I'm studying in a State University crawling myself up to finish Law school…After mother fell ill."

"Well at least they are happy with their lives and so am I" I finally said before I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

"Yawn, I wasn't able to sleep well last night… sigh" I thought

"Ms. Fujioka! Thank god we were finally able to locate you" a man wearing a black suit said to me.

"What? What?" then suddenly they grabbed me together with my luggage was dragged inside a limo.

"I'm sorry Fujioka-sama for dragging you without your consent" the man apologized.

"Its alright, but where exactly are you taking me" I asked politely.

"Fujioka-sama, you're grandmother ordered your presence at the Kurosaki manor."

"My grandmother? But why couldn't you tell me the reason?"

"I'm sorry Fujioka-sama but we were not given any details regarding this."

I just kept silent all throughout the ride until we reached my grandmother's manor.

"Fujioka-sama we're here" said the man as he open the car door for me.

"Uh… Thanks, Your name?" I asked as I get off the car

"J-Judei Tohru, Fujioka-sama" he said while bowing down.

"Hey Judei-san! Don't bow down to me, I'm no God!" I said

"Anyway don't call me like that! Just call me Haruhi okay?" I said then gave him a gentle smile.

"Shall we *Haruhi oujo-sama?" (*Lady Haruhi)

"I said quit with the formality geez…." I sighed

"Wait! This isn't a manor! This is a mansion" I shouted.

"This way oujo-sama" Judei-san called me

"Welcome Haruhi oujo-sam…" A bunch of maids and butlers all lined up greeted me as I walk the long hallway of my grandmother's mansion.

"Please follow me oujo-sama, we wouldn't want you to get lost don't we?"

"In this kind of place, I will definitely get lost!" I thought

* * *

><p>We stopped outside a big oak door filled with expensive cravings and a silver knob.<p>

"Kurosaki-oujo-sama, Fujioka-sama has arrived" judei-san said after he knocked at the door.

"Bring her here" a faint voice was heard from the other room.

Judei-san gently opened the door and revealed a much bigger room than the other rooms we passed on the way here.

"Ah Haruhi, so nice to finally meet you darling..." My grandmother said as she turned towards me.

I was dumbfounded after I saw a lady in her mid-forties.

"What? That's my grandma? How old is she?" All these questions haunted my mind

"My, my look how much you have grown, how old are you now dear?" she asked.

"I'm 18…" I answered politely.

Then she looked at my body, especially my clothes.

"Sigh… What did Kotoko did to you? You look awful" she teasingly said

"What's wrong with shorts and tees?" I asked myself.

"Anyway, we could fix that!" She said the removing my glasses from my eyes.

"W-wait… I can't see well without them!" I protested.

My grandmother suddenly stopped as if she saw a ghost after seeing my face.

"You're really are Kotoko's daughter…" she whispered, barely audible for me to hear.

Then she clapped her hands and pointed them at me.

"I've decided! Haruhi Kurosaki Fujioka, starting today you're the sole heiress of Kurosaki enterprises"

"Whaaaaat?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

_**Oh yeah it's done! Thank you all for reading!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it…**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_

_**Xxkami-kara-no-tenshixx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys! I'm back! I'm sorry it took me this long to make an update. I was busy with all the school stuff. Being a graduating student does things to you including a major WRITER's BLOCK. Well anyway try to enjoy this chapter and review...review...review!**_

* * *

><p>"Haruhi Kurosaki Fujioka, starting today you're the sole heiress of Kurosaki Enterprise!"<p>

"Whaaaaat?" I shouted

"You're kidding me right? I can't be your heir I'm just 18!"

" Don't be so uptight dear, since you're the one who is closest to me you have no other choice..." my grandmother said.

"No I don't want to! Besides I only came with Tohru-san to tell you my mother's final words." I said

Then she suddenly turned away from me much to my surprise.

"I'm not interested darling..." she said coldly

"Mom said that she's sorry... I don't know why but she-"i wasn't able to continue because my grandmother cut me off.

"I said I'm not interested nor want to listen... Now go to your room" she gently said to me.

"No, I'm going home. My work here is done, I was able to tell you my mother's words... so this is goodbye." I said then bowed down to show my respect to my elders.

"Opps! Not so fast now my child!" grandmother said.

When I turned my back from her I found more guards blocking the door.

"You are the Kurosaki's heir whether you like it or not. And you're not leaving this house!" she said to me.

"Hey open us! I want to go home!" I shouted as I banged the door.

"Sorry oujo-sama but master's orders are more important, and besides..."

"You don't have a house right oujo-sama?" the maid timidly said

"What on earth have I got myself into now?" I sighed as I threw myself in the king sized bed obviously meant for me.

"Mother in heaven, what am I going to do now?" i thought.

* * *

><p>"knock, knock! Haruhi oujo-sama its time for dinner! Master is waiting for you..."<p>

"Tell her I'm not hungry!" I said still half asleep.

Then suddenly the door that was supposed to be locked burst open and I was dragged out from my bed. And before I knew it I was dressed in a lilac cocktail dress with violet laces in the waist line.

"Please come with me Haruhi oujo-sama, your grandmother is waiting..." the maid said politely.

"Where have you been?" my grandmother asked me.

"I'm sorry ma'am I fell asleep..." I bowed down

"Haruhi" she then stood up and walked towards me.

"You're my only granddaughter, and my only true relative. Would it hurt you to stop calling me Ma'am and address me as your grandmother?" she asked.

I didn't say anything more, I only took a quick glance in her eyes.

"I know how you're feeling right now, its not easy to just become the heir of a huge company overnight... But I'm doing this for you." She said as she caressed my cheek.

"And because you're the one person I know who can handle anything in the future."

"I never knew you have that much faith in me..." I finally said.

"Of course I do! You're my granddaughter what do you expect? And because I wasn't able to prepare a good future to your mother..." she said in a low voice.

"Fine, I'll stay here now and help my grandmother as much as i can..." i thought.

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since I decided to live with my grandmother. And so far everything is going great until one day...<p>

"Good morning grandma!" I cheerfully greeted her as I enter the dining hall.

"Ahh, good morning" She greeted me back. She was talking with someone on the phone.

I quickly sat on the chair next to my grandma.

"Haruhi, I want you to get ready for tonight." My grandma said to me while sipping her coffee.

"Huh? Why? Are we going somewhere?" Ever since I came to this mansion my grandma always took me to different places and teached me about the family business.

"No. But I'm going to officially introduce you as my sole heiress..."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Well, the rest of the family needs to know, I don't want them to get their hopes up in claiming the company in the future."

"They need to know the person who will lead the company in the future." She explained.

"sigh... Fine" I finally agreed.

"Good... so if you'll excuse me dear, I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you tonight" she bid me goodbye and quickly exits the huge dining hall.

* * *

><p>Later that day:<p>

I spent my whole day practicing with the instructor my grandmother hired to train me the right attitudes in occasions like this.

"My my, Haruhi oujo-sama! You're a natural! From whom did you learn to become such a wonderful host?" My instructor asked me.

"I was able to observe a bunch of wonderful hosts during my highschool days and they shared some with me..." I politely answered.

"Sir, you should be grateful because you're talking to one of the hosts of the famous Ouran Host Club..." I thought.

* * *

><p>That evening...<p>

"Sigh... what a day!" I collapsed on my bed.

Then I looked at the wall clock in my room.

"Darn it! 6pm already? Grandma would be home any minute! I must get ready quick!"

I quickly jumped off my bed and went straight to my closet.

CLOSET:

"What should I wear?" I murmured as I rummage the hangers filled with different gowns and dresses. I quickly took a black Lolita dress and a pair is stiletto.

"Haruhi? Are you ready? The guests are starting to arrive!" I heard my grandmother knocking at the door.

"Darn it!" I whispered as I put on my earrings.

"Haruhi, I'm coming in!" my grandmother said then opened my room.

"I'm ready grandma!" I jumped up but then my hair went undone and my necklace fell off. I collapsed back to my chair.

"Oh grandma, I can't do this. I just can't" I said nearly to tears.

Grandma looked at me teasingly then quickly went to do my now messed up hair.

"You know what I see?" my grandmother positioned my head straight at the mirror.

"I see a very strong willed young lady, smart and beautiful just like me" she gently said while she put a bejewelled hairclip in my hair.

I was touch by the words of my grandmother; it made me confident and felt like I can do anything.

"Stop crying and get yourself together! You're going to enter a battle zone be sure to have enough ammo to deal with it!" she said then left the room.

* * *

><p>the main hall:<p>

"My *Saeko-sama you look gorgeous tonight."** A/N: * Haruhi's grandma's real name Saeko Kurosaki**

"Oh thank you, enjoy the party alright?"

I peeked through the curtain by the grand staircase nervous to death.

"S-so much people... Celebs, rich families etc." I muttered.

"I wonder if any of the host club's families are here." I suddenly asked myself.

"Yosh! You can do this Haruhi, your grandmother trusts you!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our humble home tonight..." my grandmother said over the microphone catching everyone's attention.

"I Kurosaki Saeko, have already decided the one and only sole heir of Kurosaki Enterprises."

"And its no other than my own flesh and blood... Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Okay, this is it Haruhi, relax, just be natural and everything will be alright" I said to myself as I started to walked down the stairs and completely embrace the life of the Kurosaki's heir.

All the guest fell silent as I continued to walked down the stairs. I could feel their heavy stares of disbelief.

"Good evening everyone" I greeted everyone after I reach the stage where my grandmother is.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, it's very nice to finally meet all of you. My other family relatives and friends, thank you for coming here tonight. It's a lovely evening and I hope everyone will have a great time tonight..." I said gracefully.

I stepped down the stage and went to greet the other guests.

"Thank goodness my hosting skills are still intact or else I might embarrass myself in front of these people" I thought.

"So you're Kurosaki Kotoko's daughter, Haruhi right?" one of the guest approached me.

"Good evening madam..." I greeted her as I smiled.

She looked at me with a smile, but I know she's just faking it. I could clearly see it in her eyes, in all of them.

"Well anyways, please enjoy the party" I finally said and turned away.

But suddenly the end of my dress was torn with a bread knife. When I turned around I saw the same lady holding the knife.

"Oh sorry, my hand must have slipped..." she said sarcastically.

"No, it's alright" I said while keeping my cool. Then I continued to walk back to my room for a change of clothes even if my left leg is almost showing.

"What a disgusting young lady, she's showing her legs to the guest. I guess it must be due to her upbringing. Kotoko gave birth to shame in the family.

I suddenly stopped. That's when I completely snapped. I turned back and faced the woman.

"Insult me all you want, but I will never tolerate anyone who talks that way to my deceased mother!" I shouted.

She was completely outdrawn by my words. She even gave me a glare i didn't mind it...

"This disgusting leg you are saying... It's the leg of the sole heiress of Kurosaki's Enterprise. And the leg of the person you'll soon worship in the future!" I said loudly so that everyone can hear me.

I held on my confidence and the faith that my grandmother gave me.

"If there's anything else you like to insult about me, please feel free to approach me anytime..." I said coldly and then headed to my room.

There I saw my grandmother gave me a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow a long chapter...<em>**

**_Well this is for the delay of the chapter..._**

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: BEWARE OF YOUR FIANCE!_**

**_Reviews, criticism,suggestions are welcomed with open arms!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Xxkami-kara-no-tenshixx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone XxKami-Kara-no-tenshixX here! I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter *bows***_

_**I was really busy... It's requirements week and next week is our finals... Whew... so many things to do... Opps... Sorry about that... Well anyways here's you chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah BTW**_

_**celtyin I didn't know about Ultimate Venus manga until I read it before I saw your review... i'm sorry I didn't know... Don't worry I'll change the flow of the story in this chapter on...**_

* * *

><p>"Dear Mother in Heaven, I just did something I thought I can't do... I'm so confident now, grandma help me out a lot... But I know this is only the premonition of a storm between our families. So anyway Mother, please guide me and grandmother..."<p>

It was raining heavily that morning, and because of the cold weather I didn't bother to get up from my bed until late in the morning.

"Grandma? Are you here?" I called out the lobby.

"Good morning Oujo-sama, I'm sorry but your grandmother left earlier today. She said she was going to attend a meeting with an old friend." The maid politely said to me.

That was odd, usually my grandmother would wake me up from my slumber and drag me to her office to meet different people.

"Mmmm... Ok, Uh... Setsu-san?"

"Hai? Oujo-sama?"

"Could you go get me a newspaper? I want to read the headlines..." I requested.

I never read newspaper always. But since Kurosaki is always the headlines in the Business Section, I need to know everything that happening.

"KUROSAKI'S HEIRNESS WAS MADE KNOWN TO THE CORPORATE WORLD"

"18 YEAR OLD HARUHI KUROSAKI WAS INTRODUCED AS THE SOLE HEIRESS OF KUROSAKI CORP. BY KUROSAKI SAEKO DURING THEIR PARTY A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO."

"A GRADUATE OF BACHELOR OF SCIENCE IN ACCOUNTANCY AND A SUMMA CUM LAUDE GRADUATE OF TOKYO COLLEGE OF LAW, AND PLACING 3RD IN THE RECENT BAR EXAMS, THIS YOUNG LADY HAS THE ABILITIES NEEDED TO RUN ONE OF THE BIGGEST CORPORATES IN THE COUNTRY. THIS YOUNG LADY CONTINUES TO SUPRISE THE WORLD AFTER SHE CLOSED A 1OO MILLION DOLLAR A DEAL WITH NEKOZAWA INDUSTRIES YESTERDAY. PLACING KUROSAKI CORPORATION ON TOP YET AGAIN THIS YEAR."

"I guess people will really be watching me from now on." I thought.

"Well I don't need to worry about the other competition." I smiled.

I folded the news paper and headed to my room.

* * *

><p>KUROSAKI CORP<p>

"Ah... Yoshio! Long time no see!" Saeko greeted her old friend.

"Yes, Saeko. How are you?" Yoshio then reaching for Saeko's hand and kiss it.

"Oh my Yoshio still charming as ever..." Saeko said.

"Saeko, I came here today about your granddaughter, Kurosaki Haruhi."

"Mmm? What about her?"

"I'm just interested in her... Kurosaki Haruhi, or should I address her as Fujioka Haruhi?"

Saeko suddenly stopped.

"How did you know? Haruhi's real name?" she asked

"Well, I came to know her during her highschool days. She was a kouhai of my youngest son Kyoya..." Yoshio answered.

"Ah Kyoya, he graduated as cum laude in Harvard Medical School. He's quite a guy for his age. Good looks, brains and influence..." Saeko said.

Yoshio then slowly headed in front of Saeko's table.

"Saeko, I came here because... I want Haruhi to be..."

"What?" Saeko glared at him.

"I want Haruhi as my daughter in law." Yoshio bluntly said.

"I had made this decision years ago, after she courageously confronted me to help Kyoya..." Yoshio smiled as he reminisced.

Saeko sighed. "Well, you know I can't say no to your proposal but, regarding this kind of matters... I prefer Haruhi to make her own decisions."

Yoshio's smiled disappeared after he heard what the lady said.

"Fine..." yoshio said as he fix his necktie.

"If that's the case then, I shall be taking my leave now..."

Yoshio quickly turned away and headed towards the exit.

"Ah wait Yoshio!" Saeko called.

Yoshio turned around and faced the lady.

"Yoshio, I realized something just now. Haruhi once told me about the Host Club during her highschool days. And I think, if I am not mistaken, she also confessed to me that she liked one of the hosts." Saeko said.

"Really? I didn't know... so what about it?" Yoshio asked

"I'm giving you and your son 2 weeks..."

"Huh? 2 weeks? For what?"

"I want Haruhi to spend time with your son for 2 weeks. If Kyoya is the host my granddaughter is talking about and is she fell in love with him within the given time limit. Then you have my blessings and you can have Kyoya and Haruhi be wed."

Yoshio smiled on the turn of events. Truly enough the achievements Haruhi achieved is enough for him to decide to take her as Kyoya's bride. But now, have obtained the name Kurosaki, will provide both parties benefits.

"Of course, I shall inform my son about it..." Yoshio answered.

"But wait, I'm not finished yet. Your son will get my granddaughter if he proves that he is indeed in love with my granddaughter."Saeko finished.

"Well then, thank you for your visit Yoshio. Come back soon..." Saeko smiled devilishly.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Mansion:<p>

RIIIIINGGGG RIIIIIINGGGG...

Haruhi quickly picked up her phone. With an incoming call from a unknown number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Haruhi? Is this Haruhi."

"Wait I remember this voice..." Haruhi thought.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said.

"OMG! Haruhi it's been a while how are you?" Hikaru cheerfully said.

"I'm fine! How about you and Kaoru?"

"Oh were fine,don't worry. Oh yeah, I called because were coming back to Japan today."

"Yeah?"

"And we wanted to see you, me and Kaoru. If that's okay with you..." Hikaru asked with a nervous voice.

"Of course! Just call me when and where and I'll be there..." Haruhi answered

"By the way Haruhi, do you know a person named Kurosaki Haruhi?"

"W-why did you suddenly asked?" Haruhi nervously said. Quite surprised by the question.

"Well, we were curious about her identity. Since the media wont show any pictures of her..." Hikaru explained.

"Well, anyways, it was nice talking to you... I'll see you later... Goodbye" Hikaru hangs up.

Haruhi dropped her phone to her bed.

"Thank god they didn't know. I personally made a request to my grandmother not to release any photos of me in the media." She thought.

"HARUHI?"

"Ah grandma, welcome home!" Haruhi greeted her grandmother.

"Haruhi, an old friend of mine visited me today..." saeko started.

"Mmm? Who is he/she?" Haruhi asked

"Ootori Yoshio, he's a very good friend of mine and one of our investors."

Haruhi stopped... "Ootori... Kyoya-sempai's father!" Haruhi said.

"So here's the catch... Yoshio came to me to ask for your hand in marriage with his son." Saeko explained

"Huh? Marriage?"

"Yes, but I didn't gave him a yes for an answer. Well because i'm giving you the freedom to make your own decision in this one." Saeko said

Haruhi gloomed after hearing what her grandmother has to say.

"It's okay grandmother, I understand..."

"No wait Haruhi! Let me finish first. Ok, since I can't say no to yoshio, I stated some conditions before you are to be married to Ootori."

Haruhi's face brightened...

"One condition states that Ootori must proved his love for you before you can accept marriage." Saeko said.

"Second, you are the one who will decide on whether you will marry Ootori. If you love him and he loved you back. Or you loved somebody else besides him; It's up to you..." Saeko finally said.

Haruhi looked at her grandmother almost crying.

"Oh thank you grandma! I'm so happy that you considered my feelings regarding this matter..." Haruhi then hugged her grandma.

" Be ready dear, once the Ootori's announced this you may have to choose from 2 or more bachelors..." Saeko added.

"I'll be ready grandma..." Haruhi replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done!<strong>_

_**It took me a while before I could update this story...**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed this story! Please continue to support this story.**_

_**And by the way. I change the point of view of the story from 1st person to 3rd person to suit the plot.**_

_**If you find any flaws in the plot (* and I'm sure there is plenty if it) feel free to tell me...**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Xxkami-kara-no-tenshixx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! xxKami-kara-no-tenshixx reporting for duty! *salutes***

**Sorry for not updating... well I was having a live in intensive training for our regional competition here in my country. Well that's the reason why I wasn't able to update... But know I'm back... So here's you Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran It belongs to Hatori Bisco-sama..**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Ootori Kyoya don't know that you are his ex-club mate okay, so I wanted it to stay that way..." Saeko said.<p>

"Of course grandmother, I don't what to ruin the suprise when he comes here..." Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

It's been 3 years since Haruhi last saw the host club. And during those times, Haruhi's physical attributes changed. Her hair is now longer, and her curve is finally showing. Her eyes have the same chocolate color. But her eyes got a little smaller.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Ootori Mansion:<p>

A shiny black car arrived at the front door of the mansion. A tall muscular man came out and quickly entered the door.

"Welcome back Young master..." the butler greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah...yes, its been a long time Horio-san... Where is father?"

"Yes, young master. Yoshio-sama is expecting you... He's in the main hall..." the old man replied.

"Ah, Kyoya.." Yoshio greeted his son with an expressionless voice.

Kyoya gently bowed to show respect to his father.

Kyoya body features changed a lot. His body is more muscular and his voice is more deep. His hair is a little bit longer and still has the same hairstyle.

"So father, why did you request my presence today? Is there a problem?" kyoya said without any signs of hesitation.

"Ehem..." Yoshio cleared his throat.

"Have you ever heard about Kurosaki Haruhi of the Kurosaki Enterprises?" yoshio started while fixing his glasses.

"Yes, the new heiress of Saeko-san if I'm not mistaken..." Kyoya said in amusement.

"I heard she's quite a charmer! Getting 3rd place in the recent Tokyo Bar Exams, she's really a very intriguing person. I'd love to meet her in person..." Kyoya said

"Oh... you'll meet her soon my son..." yoshio said with a sinister smirk across his face.

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed after what his father said.

"What do you mean father?" Kyoya asked

Yoshio then stood up from his chair then walked towards his son.

"Well son..." Yoshio said then placed his hand over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Well son... you're already in the right age and all of your siblings already started their own families." Yoshio started

"What do you mean father?" kyoya with an angry voice.

"Ootori Kyoya you now engaged to Kurosaki's sole heir, Kurosaki Haruhi!" Yoshio finally said.

"Father!" Kyoya yelled clearly upset from the unexpected turn of events.

"Our company needs a merger with the Kurosaki enterprises. And the only way to do it is that you must marry the heiress..." Yoshio said with his familiar emotionless face.

"So that's it..." Kyoya chuckled.

"You're telling me to marry a complete stranger just to get a few more investors for the company?" Kyoya now completely angry.

"Watch it boy, know your place. I'm your father and you must do what I said..." Yoshio snapped back.

Kyoya froze after hearing his father's menacing voice. He knew he can't win this nonsense bickering with his father.

"sigh... Fine I'll do what you say father..." Kyoya maintaining his cool.

"I have already talked to saeko-san about this matter... In order to pursue Kurosaki until the wedding you must make her fall in love with you, as stated by Saeko-san. Yoshio explained

"Easy for you to say... You don't know anything about love. To you marriage does not require such things. To you its only another arrangement..." Kyoya thought.

"You must do this before the given time limit of the Kurosaki's." Yoshio said while returning to his seat.

"I understand, If there's nothing more then I'll be taking my leave now..." Kyoya then bowed down and exits the room.

"Kurosaki Haruhi huh..." Kyoya thought completely feeling miserable.

* * *

><p>On the other hand...<p>

Haruhi was idling around their maze-like garden pondering about the happenings in her life.

She then sat under a huge *Sakura tree shielding her from the heat of the sun.

"Sigh... Dear mother in heaven. Last time Grandma introduced me as her heir to the whole world. Now that I'm just starting to get used to it, then another big news was revealed to me recently..."

"Mother, Grandma said that I'm engaged to the third son of the Ootori's. Meaning Kyoya-sempai. You knew my feelings for him; ever since Higshcool you knew that I loved him more that Tamaki-sempai. But I kept it inside knowing that he won't get any merits from being with me..." haruhi now starting to cry.

"Mother... what should I do? I think I still have feelings for him..."

**...**

"Tohru-san could you please get me the newspaper?" a mysterious girl ordered

"Yes my lady..." Tohru said then quickly grabbing the newspaper

**a/n : the Tohru in this scene and the chauffer of Haruhi, Tohru Judei are the same person.**

The man then gently handed the newspaper to the lady sitting next to a huge window.

"Huh... so Kurosaki has found themselves a heiress... interesting..." the lady said clearly intrigued by the news.

"Tohru!" the lady then snapped her fingers.

"Yes, my lady?" the man then quickly responded

"I want you to continue working as a chauffeur to the Kurosaki's. Watch them carefully especially the heiress. "

"yes my lady as you wish..." the man bowed then went on his way.

"Kurosaki Haruhi, we'll see about that..." The lady said then drank her wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Sorry guys for the late update of this story. I was outside of town for 3 weeks and the place where we stayed forbid us to use any gadgets...*bows***

**Well anyways this chapter showed the reaction of both Haruhi and Kyoya about their engagement... And then I introduced a new character in the story...**

**Can you guess who is it?**

** *CLUE* She's the main Anatgonist of the story...**

**If you want to know the answer, then wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**

**~kamikaranotenshi**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I decided to put up the next chapter early than usual. Well since I missed all my exams this week because of our Regional Athletic Meet I need to focus for my upcoming exams. Enough chattering here's you chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran it belongs to Hatori Bisco-sama...**_

_**And yeah in this chapter there going to be a little time skip... This the day Haruhi and Kyoya are supposed to meet...**_

* * *

><p>TOOOOOT! TOOOOOOT! TOOOOOT!<p>

Kyoya's alarm clock suddenly went off.

Then all of a sudden a seemingly deathly aura surrounded the room.

"Darn it! It's so early..." Muttered Kyoya who doesn't like to wake up early.

"7 am..." Kyoya then reaches for his glasses then got up.

"Oh yeah today's the day I'm going to meet my future wife, Kurosaki Haruhi" Kyoya thought as he washes his face.

KNOCK KNOCK...

"Come in..." Kyoya ordered.

"Young master...Good Morning" Kyoya's butler Horio said while bowing...

"Good morning Horio-san..." Kyoya greeted in reply.

"Young master, your father has requested that you join him for breakfast...together with your other siblings"

"Huh? My siblings are here?" Kyoya asked with a shocked look in his face.

"Yes, young master..." Horio replied.

Kyoya then quickly changed his clothes and left for the dinning hall.

"Fuyumi nee-chan must be home" Kyoya thought with a smile in his face.

"Good morning Uncle Kyoya!"

Kyoya was greeted by two little squeaky voices of his niece and nephew.

"Yuki...Senri! You're here, Good morning..." Kyoya said rather surprised, then gently patted their little heads.

"Where's your mother?" kyoya asked the 2 kids.

"She's in the kitchen; she said she will prepare us some pancakes..." Senri grinned then skipped back to his seat.

Kyoya smiled after he saw his sister's children, both are happy and cheerful. Unlike the 2 persons who are already seated next to his father.

"Good Morning Father.." Kyoya greeted his father.

**a/n* I don't remember the names of Kyoya's other brothers, so I made their names up.**

"Good Morning Kyo-chan! Fuyumi quickly jumped and hugged his baby brother.

"Good morning to you Fuyumi nee-chan..." Kyoya smiled.

"So Kyoya you finally decided to show up huh?" Hiro said sarcastically

"I thought you wouldn't have the guts to come back here in Japan after you took the heirloom from us..." Jirou said glaring angrily at Kyoya.

"Now, now, stop it both of you! Kyoya's been away from home for 3 years so be gentle." Fuyumi said to his other brothers

Kyoya then sat besides Fuyumi while absorbing all the death glares coming from his brothers.

"Let me tell you something Hiro nii-san and Jirou nii-san. It's not my fault that father saw me as the most appropriate and more competitive than both of you..." Kyoya said while cutting his toast in half.

The 2 Ootori's was held back by the stinging words of their brother. True, because Kyoya achieved twice as much as Hiro and Jirou thus, making their father decide that it's Kyoya who should be the heir to their family business.

"All right stop it you three! I have prepared this breakfast so that we could have a little family time..." Yoshio yelled.

"Family time? Well that's the first" Kyoya muttered

"Ouch!" Kyoya yelled

"Kyoya..." Fuyumi pinching his Kyoya's arm

"So father, I heard that you were finally able to make a deal with the Kurosaki's." Jirou said while eating his omelette.

"Ah, yes the company was courting the Kurosaki's to agree to invest to our new project..." yoshio answered then drank his coffee.

"I have made an agreement to Kurosaki Saeko head of Kurosaki Enterprises. We have agreed on that the heiress of the said company be engaged to Kyoya..." Yoshio said in a blank face

Fuyumi was shock and the same time furious, she doesn't want Kyoya to marry someone he doesn't want. She doesn't want his brother to suffer the same fate as his other siblings.

"Kurosaki's mystery heir? Huh interesting..." Hiro said while caressing his face.

"Ever since the Kurosaki introduced her the public has never seen her in person." Jirou added then smiled devilishly back to his brother.

"I object father!" Fuyumi stood up then bangs the table.

"Kyoya should be the one who will decide on this matter. He doesn't have to suffer being together with someone he doesn't love!" Fuyumi yelled.

"It's alright nee-san. I already agreed about this issue, in fact I'm going to meet Kurosaki's heiress tonight for the first time..." Kyoya then stood up and went away.

"But kyoya..." Fuyumi tries to protest but Kyoya was already out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kyoya then headed towards their garden to catch come fresh air.<p>

"Uncle Kyoya?" Senri said while toddling behind the raven head.

"Senri, what are doing here?" Kyoya asked the little kid

"The dinning room is so noisy, mother is arguing with uncle Hiro and uncle Jirou..." Senri pouted at his uncle.

Kyoya smiled gently at the little kid who was now busy watching the birds in the trees.

"sigh... Me too Senri..." Kyoya whispered

**...**

That night:

Kyoya was dressed in a black tuxedo and was ready to go to the Kurosaki's when...

"Wait Kyoya!" Yoshio called Kyoya

"Yes father?" Kyoya answered in a blank face.

"I just want you to know that this is a very special meeting. It's for the benefit of our company so don't mess it up!" Yoshio said sternly.

Kyoya's face grimaced after hearing his father's words.

"Remember who you are... You're my heir so act accordingly. I heard that the heiress is hard to deal with so do you best..." Yoshio said then boarded his own separate car.

Kyoya let out a quick chuckle and boarded his own car.

Meanwhile:

"Gosh they're coming tonight! What should I do?" Haruhi said while circling around her room.

"Calm down Oujo-sama..." Tohru said

**a/n* Tohru is also the personal butler of Haruhi...:)**

"Calm down? How can I calm down! I'm about to meet the evilest person I know and you expect me to CALM DOWN?" Haruhi yelled while panting

"Haruhi!" Saeko yelled

"Grandma!" Haruhi snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry grandma, Tohru-san..." Haruhi apologized then slumped at the nearest chair

Saeko gave Tohru a quick glance then the man quickly went out of the room.

"Oh grandma, what should I do?" Haruhi said near to tears.

Saeko patted her granddaughter's shoulders.

"don't worry Haruhi, everything will be alright. Besides its your decision not mine." Saeko said

"Just remember who you are, you are Kurosaki Haruhi. And don't you forget about that." Saeko sternly said.

"A Kurosaki's never backs down, they never lose easily..." Haruhi said.

"That's my girl..." Saeko said then kissed Haruhi's forehead and then headed back to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Later that evening:<p>

"Good evening Saeko-san..." Yoshio greeted the lady in front of him.

"Welcome Yoshio..." Saeko greeted

"My, are you Yoshio's son, Kyoya-kun?" Saeko asked.

Kyoya nodded in reply.

Dining Hall:

"Saeko-san, It seems like your granddaughter in not yet here..." Yoshio asked while he drinks his wine.

Kyoya just sat there motionless.

"Relax Yoshio; you seem more enthusiastic to meet my granddaughter than your son..." Saeko teasingly said

"Grandmother, I'm sorry for being late..." Haruhi said while she enters the room.

Haruhi wore a knee length pink cocktail dress complete with frills in the sides, and her curled hair flows freely along her slender shoulders.

Kyoya could not take off his eyes from the petite body that is approaching them.

"Good evening sorry for the inconvenience" Haruhi apologizes then sat beside her grandmother.

"So Haruhi-san, you granduated from Tokyo University last year right?" Yoshio asked.

"Yes..." Haruhi answered.

Kyoya was still silent but he is still staring at Haruhi.

"How come your grandmother only found you recently? Were your family living in a separate home?" Yoshio asked again.

"Yes, my mother works as an attorney in a public law firm here in Tokyo and my dad works in a liquor store before he died when I was 5 years old..." Haruhi answered with an unwavering voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."Yoshio said in a sympatric voice.

"Her mother is a public lawyer and his father is already dead..." Kyoya thought as he stares at the Haruhi.

"What is sempai doing? He's been staring at me the whole time, could it be he recognizes me?" Haruhi thought then she looked at Kyoya.

Haruhi's face turned tomato after seeing Kyoya's charcoal black eyes staring back at her.

Dinner was eaten in silence only the occasional questioning of Yoshio broke the formality between the two parties.

After dinner was served, Kyoya went to the balcony where he met Saeko drinking her wine.

"Kyoya-kun, let have a little chat" saeko said

Kyoya nodded then walked closer to the old lady.

"Kyoya-kun, I'm placing my complete trust in you. Please take care of my granddaughter whenever I'm not around." Saeko said to Kyoya.

"Yes, mam. I promise I will protect your granddaughter..."

**...**

"Thank you for your warm welcome to your humble home Saeko-san and to you Haruhi-san..." Yoshio said his goodbyes.

Kyoya then looked at Haruhi and smiled.

"Goodbye, be careful on your way back..." Haruhi replied then the 2 cars drove off.

Kyoya was tossing and turning is his bed. He couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Who the heck is Haruhi Kurosaki? Why does she remind me of Haruhi Fujioka?" Kyoya asked himself.

"Those eyes, hair colour, body features... and also her parental background...Her mother is a lawyer just like Haruhi..." Kyoya thought.

Kyoya then got up and went to the terrace of his room.

"I need to know who and where she came from..." Kyoya thought.

"But first, I need to know what happened to Haruhi..." Kyoya thought as he stares at the full moon.

...

* * *

><p>"Oujo-sama, I have some news about the Kurosaki's heiress..." Tohru said<p>

"Well done, my servant so tell me.." the mystery lady ordered.

"It seems like there's going to be a merger between the Kurosaki's and the Ootori's..." Tohru started.

"The Kurosaki's heir is now formally engaged with the Ootori's heir Ootori Kyoya..." Tohru added.

"Argggghh!" The lady yelled in anger and threw her glass of wine on the floor shattering it to tiny pieces.

"That can't happen! Once those two monster companies merge... NO one can defeat them..." the lady yelled

"And I have information about the identity of the Kurosaki's heir..." tohru said

"What is it? Spill it now..." The lady yelled in anger.

"It seems like, Kurosaki Haruhi, and a girl named Fujioka Haruhi are the same person..." Tohru Finished.

"So... That's why she vanished, she's the heiress..." an evil smirk formed in her face.

"Tohru, I want you to do something important for me..."

"Yes, anything for you, Lady Eclair..."

* * *

><p>Done!<p>

And the antagonist identity is finally revealed..

**.a/n**_** at first I was thinking to use Renge as the angtagonist but what the heck ,Eclair suits the position perfectly...**_

What evil plans does Eclair plans on doing to our heroine Haruhi?

And Kyoya's suspicion to her new fiancée grows by the minute. Stay tuned!

Guys what do you think? A little fast paced? If find any mistakes in th e story please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm open to all comments and suggestions... Thank You in advance...

Reviews are highly appreciated!:)))

~xXtenshiiiiiXx


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! Sorry guys for not updating for so long! I had to finish all my requirements and stuff... Anyway I'm proud to share to all of you guys! I ALREADY GRADUATED from Highschool! Well anyway thank for all the supporters and reader of this story... please continue... It's you guys who give me the inspiration and determination to continue! HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own OURAN 'kay? :)**_

* * *

><p>"Yes, anything for you Lady Eclair" tohru finally said then leaves the room.<p>

Eclair walked across the room and wents straight to the balcony overlooking the busy streets of Tokyo.

"You have been a hindrance for too long Fujioka Haruhi.." Eclair said while gently shaking her wine glass that she held.

"First with Tamaki, then now the success of Kurosaki Enterprises... The no. 1 competitor of my company..." Eclair said gripping the neck of the wine glass.

"I'm sorry Fujioka Haruhi, but I need to get rid of you permanently..."

**...**

THE NEXT DAY:

Haruhi and her grandmother was having their usual breakfast when one of the maid entered and whispered something to her masters.

"WHAT? K-K-Kyoya sempai is here?" Haruhi yelled nearly falling from her seat.

"Oh... Really? My Haruhi, Ootori's son is really showing his interest in you..." Saeko teasing Haruhi.

"Stop it grandma!" Haruhi pouted then quickly returning to her seat.

"My Kyoya-kun! You're early today!" Saeko greeted the young bachelor in front of her.

"Come! Your just in time for breakfast" Saeko said dragging Kyoya inside the dining hall.

"Haruhi dear! Look who decided to join us for breakfast!" Saeko cheerfully said pulling Kyoya next to her.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san..." Kyoya greeted Haruhi hiding a pinkish blush across his face.

"Good morning..." Haruhi smiled glancing at the wall clock in the room.

"6:55 am! Woah! The usual Kyoya-sempai should still be soundly sleeping in his bed..." Haruhi thought staring at the still groggy face of Kyoya.

"So, what brings you here Kyoya-kun?" Saeko asked as she sliced her French toast.

"I would like to ask permission to go out today with your granddaughter maam..." Kyoya replied then looked at Haruhi, giving her a smile.

"How about it Haruhi? Wanna go?" Saeko asked her granddaughter.

"O-of course grandma! I'd love to spend time with Ootori-san... and besides how could i say no to him?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Okay then, you better get ready dear..." Saeko winked

**...**

Later that day:

"Be careful Okay?" Saeko bidding the two goodbyes.

"Yes, grandma we'll be careful." Haruhi replied.

"And grandma thank you for not giving me bodyguards today" Haruhi whispered.

"You ready?" Kyoya asked fixing haruhi's seatbelt.

Haruhi nodded and they drove away.

Kyoya was silent all throughout the drive... He was really focused in driving rather than making an atmosphere with Haruhi.

"S-so where exactly are we going?" Haruhi finally asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"Oh... were almost there so just sit tight..." Kyoya answered completely dodging Haruhi's question.

"You know you didn't really answer my question..." Haruhi pouted

"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise do we?" Kyoya letting a quick laugh

**...**

"This is..." Haruhi completely in awe...

"A commoner's mall..." Kyoya said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"But why here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, places like this really interests me..." Kyoya answered.

"Mmmmm..." haruhi smiled then looked around ...

"It's been a while since I came to this place... Oh I feel so nostalgic..." Haruhi thought taking a deep breath.

**...**

"In here there's a good fastfood resto here!" Haruhi happily skipped while pulling Kyoya through the crowd.

"McJolli?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, this is the cheapest one around here, but they make great burgers and French fries!"Haruhi said.

Kyoya just nodded and took a seat near the window. Then shifted his view to haruhi who was ordering at the counter.

"Here it is McJolli burger and fries good for two!" Haruhi said then seated across Kyoya.

Kyoya just sat there silent as ever letting time pass by, by watching Haruhi eat her burger.

"Huh? Ootori-san aren't you going to eat your burger?" Haruhi asked

"Huh? No, I'm still kinda full so maybe later..." Kyoya replied.

"Well, suit yourself. I haven't eaten one of these babies in years!" haruhi literally said then took a bite on her burger.

"Damn rich bastard..." Haruhi thought

**...**

"Ahhh... I'm soo full!" Haruhi said as they exit the restaurant.

"Where to next?" Haruhi then asked Kyoya.

"Kurosaki-san, could you accompany me somewhere?" Kyoya then suddenly asked.

"O-okay..." Haruhi surprised.

Then they quickly boarded Kyoya's car and drove off. Then they exited the city and went to the residential area...

"Wait, I know this area..." Haruhi thought as she looked through the window.

"This is my neighbourhood... What are we doing here?"

"Darn! Did Kyoya-sempai found out?" Haruhi thought, she was starting to sweat all over.

"W-where are w-we?" haruhi mustered all her courage and asked Kyoya.

"Huh? Ah were going to visit my old highschool friend who live in these area..." Kyoya said giving Haruhi a quick look.

"Oh my... What will I do? What if we saw one of my neighbours and recognize me? SH-T I'm DEAD!" Haruhi thought obviously starting to panic.

Haruhi's face went paler and paler as they close in to her old apartment.

"Ah here it is... I hope she's still in here..." Kyoya thought as he parked the car.

"ah excuse me?" Kyoya asked a pedestrian who Haruhi recognized as her next door neighbour.

"Ah, what a handsome young man! What can I do for you?" the lady said

Haruhi knowing that the lady might recognize her, quickly put one her shades and tried to hide herself behind Kyoya.

"Do you happen to know a certain Fujioka Haruhi living in this area?" kyoya asked.

"Ah! You mean Haruhi-chan?" the lady exclaimed.

"yes, I know her she's my next door neighbour."

Kyoya's face lighted after hearing what the lady said.

"But she's not there anymore, after her mother died the landlady kicked her out and she left" the lady sadly said.

"Do you happen to know where she went?" Kyoya continued to ask.

"I'm sorry dear..." the lady answered.

Kyoya then thanked the lady and quickly drove away from the residential area.

* * *

><p>The two then found themselves in a public park not far from the city...<p>

"Come with me" Haruhi reached for Kyoya's arm and dragged him out of the door.

Then they took a seat in one of the benches there.

"Kurosaki-" Kyoya said

"No, just call me haruhi..."

"Fine then Kyoya for me..."

"Good! Lets remove the formality shall we?" Haruhi giving Kyoya a big smile. Which made Kyoya's face blush.

"So Kyoya, who is this Haruhi?"

"She's my kouhai in Highschool..."

"She was the only commoner who comes in our school Ouran..." Kyoya explained

"Mmmm...really?"Haruhi said...

"She owe the host club big time, after she broke an expensive vase..."

"Darn this conversation, really brings back memories..." Haruhi thought.

"So, what happened to the Host club?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

"The club was disbanded after Tamaki and I graduated...You knew Suou Tamaki right?"

Haruhi nodded in reply.

"He's the only heir suou company... But he's such an idiot" Kyoya smiled

"So you mean, this Haruhi is the only girl in the host club?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded. "She was really special, most of the hosts took a liking to her..."

"Even me..."Kyoya suddenly said

Haruhi's eyes widen..."What Kyoya-sempai liked me?"

"She was a very straight forward person... And she was the first one to make my heart race..." Kyoya blushes.

"She was even brave enough to tell my father off..." Kyoya chuckled

"OH MY GOSH! Kyoya –sempai... He..." Haruhi thought with tears forming in her eyes.

"So I'm done talking, how about you?" Kyoya turning towards Haruhi.

"Huh? Ah...erhh...okay.." Haruhi nervously said.

"Well as you all know, I studied here in Japan as a scholar... Finished Law school in Tokyo University then so on and so forth..." Haruhi started.

Kyoya was steadily listening to every word Haruhi is saying, still trying to figure out her true identity as he previously planned.

"I had my first love during my Highschool though, he was rich, handsome, and most of all he is the Evilest person I know..."Haruhi laughs.

"Did he know that you loved him?" Kyoya asked intrigued by Haruhi's story.

Haruhi shook her head "No I never told him, besides he's my clubmate and I know telling him how I feel won't bring him any merits..." Haruhi explained in a low voice.

**...**

"So Kyoya, You know why I brought you here?" Haruhi asked completely changing the topic.

Kyoya shook his head gently and stared at Haruhi.

"Well I love parks, my mother and I used to play in parks just like this..."Haruhi said with a forced smile in her lips.

"There we spend time together... even when my father is still alive..." Haruhi said while holding back her tears. But a single drop escaped her eye.

"Oh how silly of me! I shouldn't have cried. Sorry Kyoya..." Haruhi chuckled wiping away her tears.

Kyoya then quickly reached for her hands.. "Its alright." Kyoa whispered wiping away Haruhi's tears...

"Just let it out..." Kyoya then patted Haruhi's head.

"K-kyoya..." Haruhi muttered then buried her face in his broad chest.

"I just miss them so much..." Haruhi muttered tighly hugging Kyoya.

"Shhssss... It's alright... I'm here for you..." Kyoya whispered then kissed Haruhi's head gently.

"I don't why but somehow I feel that my heart is racing right now... I think I'm in love with her..." Kyoya thought

"SH-T! Kyoya you're such an idiot..." Kyoya thought while fixing his glasses...

"You fell for her, and you fell hard..." Kyoya smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DONE!<strong>_

_**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER... SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? OOC MUCH?**_

_**WELL ANYWAY, THANK TOU FOR READING THIS...**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**_

_**IF YOU FIND ANY FLAWS IN THE PLOT DONT HESITATE TO TELL ME AND I'LL GET RIGHT OVER IT!**_

_**THANKS AND REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**_

_**~xxkamikaranotenshixx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**xxHi guys! I'm back! I just finished reading all your reviews in this story... and you know what? I'm so happy that you all supported this story all this time... I really Love you all!**_

_**I don't own OHSHC.. (^_^)b**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoya's P.O.V.<span>**

"I never knew that I would fall for her in a short period of time..."

"I mean we've been together for like only a week and baaaaam! I'm heart won't stop beating for her"

"It's like falling in love with the same person all over again... Kurosaki Haruhi... who are you?"

"How can you make my heart act like this?"

"I thought one Haruhi is enough for me to love..."Kyoya scoffed "I guess I'm wrong this time..."

Kyoya thought while he was circling his room with a wine glass in his left hand...

"Well... I don't care anymore..." Kyoya chuckled and drank his wine.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

"Dear mother in heaven, Kyoya-sempai is the only guy I know who is always working at the background. He never fully exposes himself to others..."

"Maybe, that' the reason, I mean the ONLY reason why I fell in love with him in the first place."

"He only does things that would give him some sort of benefits or MERITS as he always says."

"Knowing the reality that I'm a lowly commoner and he's a rich bastard... My love for him is void..."

"So I locked them up and have forgotten about it..."

"Mother in heaven, I think I'm almost ready to tell him everything...EVERYTHING... my identity...and my forgotten love for him..." Haruhi sighed

"So mum... please help okay?" Haruhi said then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Damn..." Kyoya muttered as he woke up then groggily held his phone over his ear...

"What do you want?" Kyoya yelled never bothered to look at the name of the caller.

"Kyoya-sempai!" two voices were heard from the phone.

"Oh it's you two...Hikaru, Kaoru" Kyoya said sitting up and reaching for his glasses...

"What do you want?" Kyoya sighed... then yawned.

"Kyoya-sempai, Kaoru and I were thinking that we should have a reunion!" Hikaru excitedly said over the phone...

"Reunion, impossible... All of us are busy..." Kyoya said

"I have already taken care of it..." Kaoru said confidently.

"Oh really?" Kyoya said with an impressed tone.

"So, were good? Today! At the usual restaurant, around 2 in the afternoon." Kaoru said

"And feel free to bring you're fiancée with you!" Hikaru teasingly said

"H-How did you know about that?" Kyoya snapped...

"Ohh... we have our connections..." the twins teasingly said in unison...

"Well anyway! See you later!"

Kyoya then sat up from his bed.

"A reunion huh?" Kyoya chuckled "This is going to be an interesting day..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile in Kurosaki Manor...<span>**

"Oujo-sama, Ootori-sama is here..." the maid said politely.

"Huh? Kyoya? Tell him I'll meet him shortly..." haruhi said as she stood up from the table.

"By the way, where is grandma?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, Oujo-sama left for work early, she said that she has a meeting with one of the investors..." the maid replied.

"Hn..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Kyoya! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked walking towards Kyoya.

Kyoya then quickly grabbed Haruhi's waist and locked it with his arms.

"Why? I'm not allowed to visit my future wife?" Kyoya said then pecked Haruhi's neck

"K-Kyoya what are you doing!" Haruhi panicked trying to escape Kyoya's arms.

"Come with me." Kyoya said letting go of Haruhi.

"Huh? Where?" Haruhi regaining her composure.

"To my highschool club reunion." Kyoya bluntly said.

"Y-you mean the Host Club?" haruhi nervously said.

"yep, be ready around 2 pm this afternoon and then I'll come pick you up." Kyoya said then went inside his car.

"Huh? Wait, I haven't agreed to—" Haruhi said nervously but before she could finish Kyoya drove away.

"Stupid Fiancé..." Haruhi scoffed.

"W-wait? The Host Club?"

"NO WAAAAAAAAY!" Haruhi yelled

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haruhi is finally going to meet the Host Club! Will the Host Club recognize her? STAY TUNED... moe moe=)<em>**

**_A short chapter indeed... I was having a minor writer's block... Please bear with me for a little while..._**

**_Woah... *looking at my calendar* How many weeks since I last updated this story?_**

**_Oh my I'm very very very very sorry about the delay... well It seems like this story is getting less reviews...and due to that,, well u guys know what I mean...:(_**

**_Well on the other hand, I really love my readers... u guys give me inspiration..._**

**_Lemme give u all a HUG!_**

**_And oh yeah! The next chapter is where the real drama begins! TRUST ME!_**

**_PLEASE R&R!_**  
><strong><em>Reviews are HIGHLY APRECIATED!<em>**

**_~tenshi_**


	8. Author's Note

Hi Everyone! It's me tenshi-chan!

Do you guys happen to know LelouNatsu?

She's the one who wrote this awesome drama fanfic entitled: FORGOTTEN REALITY

Well sadly she had the story discontinued. Then she said to me (by the way, I'm one of her best friends) that she felt bad about her story.

So here's the catch she asked me if I would like to continue the story. I mean with the same plot but with different characters... well it is another KyoxHaru fic. She also told me that she might be deleting the story together with her account... so she asked me this favor

And I was thinking of creating a HikaxHaru fic... and I want to know your opinions about it...

Please tell me if you want me to continue the said story... It was a good story...

For those who haven't read it yet here's the link

.net/s/7165165/1/bForgotten_b_bReality_b


	9. Chapter 9

**Xxtenshixx reporting for duty *salutes***

**So in this chapter is the awaited host club reunion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ouran!**

* * *

><p>2 pm:<p>

"Oujo-sama, Ootori-sama is here to pick you up." The maid said to Haruhi as she finishes brushing her hair.

"Ah... I'll be right over..." Haruhi replied smiling at the maid then looked back at the mirror. She wondered to herself if she looked okay, since she wanted to look as presentable as possible, being a lady that she is. As she went outside her room, she sighed. "Ugh, I didn't know that we're going to meet the host club."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was waiting outside the mansion next to his black mercedes wearing a white polo shirt as his casual outfit. He thought that this would be a decent suit to meet Haruhi.

"Uh, Kyoya? Is it really necessary for me to come?" Haruhi said from out of nowhere.

"Oh Haruhi..." Kyoya said rather startled then stared at Haruhi. He looked at the woman in front of him from head to toe. He was pretty impressed on how the brunette looked like. She was as pretty as ever.

Looking a bit embarrassed because it was rare for her to wear such lady-like clothes. She looked to Kyoya's eyes and asked, "Uh, is this alright?"

Kyoya took a quick glance at Haruhi. She was wearing a pink blouse and skinny jeans which really complimented her petite legs. He found it exquisite and suited the young lady very much.

"You look perfect..." Kyoya muttered, hoping that the other didn't hear it because he rarely gives sincere compliments to others.

"I mean I decided to wear this because wearing flashy, expensive clothing might attract attention..." Haruhi said still looking at her clothes. She was worried that she might have picked the wrong clothes for the occasion.

Kyoya simply smiled at her and reached for her hand. "It's perfect... wait till those guys see you..."

Haruhi nodded with a hint of red on her cheeks as she took Kyoya's slender hand and held it.

"Uh... Kyoya, is it really necessary that I come along with you? I mean it's an intimate get together with your old friends..." Haruhi said with a look of concern all over her face.

"It's necessary that you come along, besides my friends already know all about you and our engagement..." Kyoya said giving Haruhi a reassuring look.

"Fine, as long as I'm with you..." Haruhi sighed. She had no choice but be dependent to this guy she was with. Kyoya flashed one of his smiles at his fiancée.

Then as they parked in front of the restaurant, he stepped out of the car and told the brunette, "We're here." Haruhi nodded. Being a gentleman that he is, Kyoya opened the door for Haruhi and stepped out of the vehicle as well. Kyoya went ahead in the restaurant first.

"Kyo-chan!" The ever familiar voice of Hunny-sempai shouted cheerfully, welcoming the raven-haired fellow.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai... Long time, no see..." Kyoya greeted back with a nod as politely as he could.

"Kyoya-sempai!" The mischievous twins yelled in unison joining the bunch.

"So, Kyoya-sempai. Did you bring your fiancée with you?" The twins said teasingly at their former classmate.

"Hn... As a matter of fact I did..." Kyoya bluntly said then went back to fetch Haruhi.

"This is it Haruhi. Act natural. Remember you don't know them personally..." Haruhi muttered to herself as she dismounts from the car.

Kyoya then extend his hand over to haruhi.

"Thank you Kyoya..." Haruhi said as she reaches for his hand.

The Host club's jaws except Mori dropped at the sight of the beauty holding Kyoya's hand. They never expected that Kyoya would score such marvellous beauty.

"Gosh, she looks like Haruhi! Except for the fact that her hair is longer than hers..." Hikaru thought, tilting his head a bit as he took a good look to Kyoya's fiancée.

"Nee Takashi is that Haruhi?" Hunny-sempai whispered to Mori.

"I don't know, Mitskuni, but she really looks a lot like her..." Mori replied to the blonde. He noticed that her resemblance to the actual Haruhi was striking.

Kaoru just stood there staring at Haruhi.

"Ehem... you know it's rude to stare..." Kyoya said to them with a light cough.

"Ah! Sorry about that... I thought she was_ her_..." Kaoru replied with an apologetic look. They were known to be flirty and all but since one of the members of the renowned Host Club is going to get married soon, it was time to act like a gentleman, towards Kyoya's fiancée only anyway.

"And close your mouths guys..." Kyoya bluntly said then entered with Haruhi.

"We'll continue this inside please?" Hikaru said then dragging the others inside the fancy restaurant.

* * *

><p>INSIDE THE RESTAURANT:<p>

The twins and Hunny-sempai were fighting over the menu and who should order first: your typical Host Club scenario.

"Stop it you three, act your age!" Kyoya yelled at the bickering hosts. He rolled his eyes as the others were still acting like spoiled brats after such a long time.

"Shouldnt you guys let Ms. Kurosaki order first?" Mori said taking the menu from Hikaru and handing it over to Haruhi.

"Thank you, " Haruhi said reaching for the menu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Haruhi, this is Morinuzuka Takashi then the blonde guy over there is Haninozuka Mitskuni." Kyoya began introducing the hosts.

""And these two are-" Kyoya was cut off.

"Were the Hitachiin twins! Hikaru and Kaoru!" the twins said in unison, like they always did. They executed their so-called "prince charming" aura towards the only lady that was with them in this get together.

Haruhi then stood up and bowed gently... "Kurosaki Haruhi, nice to meet you all..." So far she was acting fine and that made her calm down a bit.

"No need for that, we all know all about you..." Hunny said, smiling

"Hunny-sempai... you finally grew taller..." Haruhi thought. "Oh, how time passed."

"Well as you all know she is the heir of Kurosaki Enterprises... and you guys are the only ones who knew about it besides me and the Kurosaki's... so I expect that this won't leak in the media..." Kyoya warned while giving them his famous Demon lord glare.

"Y-Yes!" Hunny and the twins said nervously in unison. They knew how scary and frightening Kyoya was.

Haruhi smiled at the host club making them all blush.

"So, guys? Have you heard anything about Tamaki?" Hunny suddenly asked.

The twins' faces grimaced after hearing their sempai ask the question. The get together wasn't really complete without the one and only Tamaki Suoh.

"Well, you see we tried to contact him... But it seems he's so busy with work and all..." Kaoru explained with a frown on his face, obviously disappointed that he didn't get to come to the reunion.

"He doesn't have any more time to see us or even have fun..." Hikaru said then looks at Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai don't see these guys any more... what an idiot..." Haruhi scoffed. What she didn't know was that the others almost heard her say it.

"What was Haruhi? You're talking about something..." Kyoya asked looking back to his fiancée. He knew that she was nervous and such but maybe talking to oneself was a bit too much.

"Oh! I-it's nothing really... I'm contemplating some things..." Haruhi denied with a nervous chuckle. She didn't want to ruin things for everyone, especially for herself and for her fiancé.

"Hn, well whatever..." Kyoya thought, rolling his eyes a bit.

"How about Haru-chan? She's not here" the blonde host moaned.

"Oh about that..." Hikaru said scratching his head.

"A couple of months ago, I was able to contact Haruhi... But then when I tried to contact her again..." Hikaru explained with a pained expression. Then stared back to Kyoya's fiancée.

"I'm sure of it... she's is Haruhi..." Hikaru thought to himself then narrowed his eyes at Kyoya.

"Well we can't blame her since she has to work to sustain herself..." Kyoya coldy reasoned then drank a mouthful of wine.

"Kyoya-sempai, could I talk to you for a minute?" Hikaru said, putting on one of his serious faces.

"Of course... excuse us..." Kyoya replied them followed Hikaru outside of the restaurant.

"Kyoya-sempai, you _do_ realize that she really looks like Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms. He was getting a little suspicious at his own colleague.

"I knew that ever since I met her... But your thoughts are wrong; she is not our Haruhi," Kyoya replied pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked, still doubtful and unsure. Sure, Kyoya was always right, but in this case, Hikaru wasn't so sure anymore.

"Well not totally, I have been investigating her identity for quite some time now and I can't find and proof to support my guess..." Kyoya sighed.

Hikaru did not say anything, obviously thinking of something.

"Well so far, I found out about her family background and educational background... She has the same career as Haruhi. Even the jobs of her parents are almost the same." Kyoya explained.

"Well Kyoya-sempai I have an idea..." Hikaru said then whispers something to Kyoya.

"This better work Hikaru..." Kyoya said as he didn't much have trust in the other about this plan.

"Trust me this will work," the red hair said with a reassuring voice.

Meanwhile:

"Are you sure Haruhi-chan? You don't know any Fujioka Haruhi?" Hunny asked Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Mitskuni-kun, but I don't know any Fujioka..." Haruhi lied. She was trying to be calm because outside of her calm and composed exterior was nervousness and the painful feeling of being guilty because of not being true to the Host Club that she once belonged to.

"Are you sure you don't have any twin sister?" Hunny continued, "Because really, you exactly resemble her!"

"I'm telling you, I'm an only child..." Haruhi said as she faked a smile then patting Hunny's head lightly.

"Well this feel really awkward since Hunny-sempai is a lot taller than me now..." Haruhi thought. Time really flew for everyone. Everyone looked so much mature, especially Hunny-sempai.

"I'm sorry for making you guys wait..." Hikaru said as they return to their seats.

"Me and Hikaru did a little catching up with each other..." Kyoya sarcastically said looking at Haruhi.

"Hn... Well ok if you say so..." Haruhi murmured.

"Nee Kaoru... come over here a sec." Hikaru called his twin over.

"Huh? What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked then leaned over to Hikaru.

"Huh? What are you two doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Nee, Haruhi-chan, let's play a game..." the twins said in unison.

"Huh? What game?" Haruhi asked, blinking twice.

"WHICH IS HIKARU AND KAORU GAME!" The twins exclaimed happily in unison.

"Huh? Isn't that impossible? I mean you two are exactly alike even you're clothes..." Haruhi said with a pout. There was almost no way to set the twins apart, for some people though.

"Aww... Just once?" Kaoru said, showing his puppy eyes to Haruhi. He was actually begging to the brunette.

"Fine..." Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi then pointed at one of the twins...

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..." Haruhi said then sighed.

The twins suddenly froze... "She's right..." The twins thought.

Kyoya then looked at Hikaru who is entranced by the answer of Haruhi.

"Damn... I slipped..." Haruhi scolded herself.

"Oh no... They are going to find me out..." Haruhi thought as she looked at all the members of the Host club. They all have looks of surprise written all over their faces.

"Nee Hika-chan? Did Haruhi-chan answered correctly?" The blonde suddenly jumped in front of the red head.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T..." the twins replied playfully.

"Uh... Hika-chan you're no fun..." Hunny pouted cutely.

Then they all burst out laughing. The tension between everyone finally cooled down.

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

"Thank you for having me tonight," Haruhi bowed sincerely at the rest of the Host club.

"No, it's our pleasure, Haruhi-chan. Let's meet again soon." Hunny said as he waved his arm frantically.

"Kyoya-sempai..." Hikaru called over to Kyoya.

Kyoya then quickly followed Hikaru near the parking area.

"Kyoya-sempai, she got the correct answer earlier..." Hikaru said. "I think she really _is_ our Haruhi."

"I don't think it's enough proof to just jump to conclusions, Hikaru..." Kyoya told the red head since just one right guess wasn't a satisfying conclusion.

Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. "Why are denying it Kyoya-sempai? You knew that _she_ is Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled grabbing Kyoya's collar angrily.

"I'm not denying it, Hikaru. I just wanted to be sure," Kyoya replied trying to free himself from Hikaru's grasp. He sighed as everything was finally revealed.

"I'm sure of it. She is Haruhi. My heart says so..." Hikaru said in serious tone, letting go of Kyoya.

"I don't know, Hikaru. I don't know if I should care about it..." Kyoya sighed and fixed his collar.

"Why are you acting this way, Kyoya-sempai? What is she to you?" He asked his sempai, almost glaring at the other.

"A week ago she was a complete stranger to you and yet now..." Hikaru said while gripping his hands.

Haruhi then quickly approached the two hosts talking near the parking area.

"Yeah, that's true but then..." Kyoya said.

"But then what?" Hikaru yelled. It was enough for Kyoya's mind games.

"I fell in love with her!" Kyoya replied, talking back with a loud voice. "She's special... she makes me feel significant..."

Haruhi gasped after hearing Kyoya's statement and immediately ran towards Kyoya and hugged him tightly.

"H-Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, surprised by the brunette. Haruhi hugging him like that, it only meant one thing. She heard the conversation.

"I-I love you too," Haruhi whispered then tiptoed to reach Kyoya's face to press her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Done! A little bit chessy I know... But what the heck I was able to let Kyoya and Haruhi's feeling be known to each other...:)<p>

Thoughts about it? Suggestions or criticism..

Oh Yeah! Finally I was able to find the _**PERFECT **_beta reader to revise and correct all thr grammatical errors in this chapter! I'm really grateful to her! Shaxira Sugoii-desu! :-*

R & R

Reviews are highly appreciated.

[ Beta done by Shaxira :D Such a cute story to be honest ]


	10. Chapter 10

Xxtenshi is here again... I'm sorry if the story took so long! Gomenasai! *bows* I'm spending my vacation in our town far away from the city and the internet here is so SLOW... I tried to update this a couple of weeks ago but it wont finish updating... Sorry guys... Please enjoy... :)

Please continue to support this fic until the end... Thank you all in advance

Here's your chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran (^-^)b

"I love you too..." haruhi said pressing her lips to kyoya...

Hikaru just stood there as he watches the two of them kissing each other.

"Hikaru... Just let it go... Besides our haruhi isn't the only person who can tell us apart right?" Kaoru said trying to comfort his twin brother.

"I guess you're right..." Hikaru sighed

"Well_ he_ seems happy..." Hikaru scoffed then went to their car.

"W-wait for me Hikaru" Kaoru yelled as he rush over to his brother

"Let's get the hell out of here shall we?" Kyoya said as he broke away from Haruhi.

"Mmm sounds great..." Haruhi replied catching her breath.

"Come!" Kyoya said then dragged Haruhi back to his car.

Later that evening:

"I had a great time..." Haruhi said as she get out of Kyoya's car.

Kyoya then smiled at Haruhi

"Uh er.. well it's getting a little you should be heading back home..." Haruhi nervously said trying not to blush

"Fine..." Kyoya scoffed then peck Haruhi's lips then drove off.

"What the stupid bastard" Haruhi scowled but smiled afterwards. The fact that Kyoya kissed her again tonight is making her face blush uncontrollably.

Haruhi leisurely walked across the corridors of her home when her grandmother caught her attention.

"Grandma?" Haruhi asked as she slowly entered her grandma's office.

"Oh Haruhi, you're back. How's your evening?" Saeko teasingly.

"Grandma..." Haruhi groaned her face turning red all over again.

"Hai, hai, I won't ask about it anymore..." Saeko shrugged. Then she went back to her seat then began sorting pieces of paper scattered in her desk.

Haruhi seeing her grandma is having a hard time sorting, quickly went next to her and began sorting the other files.

"Grandma, time to do a little organizing..." Haruhi sarcastically said still rummaging through the scattered files.

"Geez, you sound like late mother..." saeko groaned her eyes still fixed at the papers she's holding.

"Oh yeah, Haruhi!" Saeko exclaimed causing Haruhi to accidentally throw some papers to the air.

"W-what the? Grandma you scared the heck out of me! Can't you see I'm sorting?" Haruhi scolded her grandma. Then she started picking up the loose pages she held earlier.

"You're going to meet all the investors tomorrow." Saeko bluntly said without even looking at her granddaughter.

"W-what? Tomorrow? Haruhi froze then making a 90 degrees turn to her grandmother.

"B-but why?" Haruhi nervously asked. Crumpling some of the papers in the process.

"Well you see, the investors won't stop bugging me! Some of them even threaten to pull out their shares if you don't meet them personally." Saeko explained. She knew that Haruhi would freak out if she heard this but.

Surprisingly Haruhi didn't complain. It's like she already saw this day coming.

"Well, it can't be helped since it's a business..." Haruhi shrugged then finally putting the sorted papers in their designated folder.

"You really can't call it a business if you don't know who you are working with..." Haruhi continued, giving her grandma a reassuring look.

"That's my girl..." Saeko murmured then patted Haruhi's head lightly making the brunette flinch.

"Don't worry dear, I'm still keeping your safety first. No press will be coming tomorrow. I will make sure of that." Saeko said extending her hands to Haruhi then giving it a squeeze.

"Grandma..." Haruhi whispered. Then hugging her grandmother tightly.

"You won't be disappointed, I promise." Haruhi whispered as she hug her grandma.

"All right now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow!" Saeko playfully said letting herself go from Haruhi's arms.

"Good night Grandma! I'll see in the morning!" Haruhi politely said then skipped outside the room.

Saeko then slowly make her way by the window. "I just hope everything will go smoothly as planned tomorrow..." she highed turning away and headed to her room.

THE NEXT DAY:

"You ready?" Saeko asked Haruhi as she boarded their car.

"Uh huh!" Haruhi said with a big grin across her face. Then followed her grandmother inside the car.

Haruhi wore a red pencil skirt that reaches two inches above her knees with a matching white sleeveless and a red blazer to cover up her slender shoulders. Her hair was held up with a classic French curl slightly curled at the ends. And she wore a white pump heels to contrast her attire.

"_Mother in heaven, I'm so nervous! I don't know what will happen today."_

"_I'm supposed to meet all of grandma's investors and I don't know what to do."_

"_Please Mom, help me..." _Haruhi thought as they went their way to the Kurosaki Enterprises.

Their car then swiftly manoeuvred towards the entrance of the building. There are numerous guards around and one of them quickly approached the vehicle and opened the back seats.

"Good Morning Ma'am..."the guard greeted saeko as she exit the car.

Saeko nodded in reply, then patted his shoulder.

"Please open the other door; I have someone with me..." Saeko ordered the guard.

The guard then quickly went around the car and opened the other backseat door.

"Good Morning Ma'am..." the guard greeted Haruhi as she slowly emerged from the vehicle.

"Thank you..." Haruhi nodded politely at the guard.

The two Kurosaki's quickly entered the premises much to the surprise of the employees. They were greeted by all the employees they came through.

"_Who is that?" asked one of the employees to his colleague as the two Kurosaki passed by_

"_I don't know..." answered the other scratching his head_

"_Maybe an investor?" another tilts her head slightly making a good look at the new comer._

"_I don't think so... she looks very young..." said the other employee with an odd look in his face._

"_You're right and she's such a beauty" comments one of the employee making his face blush a little._

Since Haruhi Has never made an appearance to the public, the employees have no idea that she is going to be her boss in the future, must to Haruhi's dismay.

Haruhi and her grandmother continued to the topmost floor of the building. They boarded one of the empty elevators and made their way up to the board room.

Meanwhile:

"Tohru, ready the car." Eclair ordered the elderly man. As she went outside her house.

"Yes, my lady. P-pardon my intrusion my lady, but could I ask where are you bound today?" The elderly man asked bowing in front of his master.

"I'm going to visit the Kurosaki's today..." Eclair replied with an ecstatic smile across her face.

The man then quickly opened the back seat door of Eclair's car bowing as soon as she went inside the car.

Eclair then reached for her phone in her purse and dialled a random number. "Hello, it's Tonnere, yes, today is the day. Make sure all your men are at the Kurosaki Enterprises..." Eclair said then hungs up her phone putting it back to her purse.

"Your secret won't be secret anymore..." Eclai said to herself then burst to her sadistic evil laugh.

Back at the Kurosaki's Enterprises.

Saeko and Haruhi stopped in front of the boardroom.

"Here we are dear, I'm going in first. Just wait for me to call your name before you enter okay?" Saeko instructed Haruhi.

"Grandma..." Haruhi whimperes

"Don't worry dear, they won't bite..." saeko teasingly sadi cupping her hands around Haruhi's cheeks and giving it a light kiss. Then quickly went inside the room.

"This is it Haruhi... don't disappoint grandmother..." Haruhi said giving her cheek a gentle slap to release all the nervousness in her.

Boardroom:

"Good morning everyone..." Saeko greeted the people seating in a big oval table.

"So Saeko-sama, did you bring your granddaughter today?" one of the investors asked

"As a matter of fact, Yukibara-san I did bring my granddaughter today." Saeko said while taking her seat in the first chair in front of the investors.

"Well, where is she? We can't wait any longer. I heard she's quite a lady..." another investor sarcastically said.

"Ehem, Mr. Kobayashi this is no joking matter, so please..." Saeko said coughing a little.

"Haruhi, please come in..." Saeko said without even looking at the door.

Haruhi then quickly slowly entered the room the moment she heard her grandmother called her name.

"Gentlemen, my granddaughter Kurosaki Haruhi..." Saeko introduced her as she enters the room.

The investors froze in awe as Haruhi entered the room. She was really beautiful which caused the investors to stare at her for another minute or two.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Kurosaki Haruhi nice to meet you all..." haruhi said gracefully then bowed gently at the men seated around the table.

Haruhi then smiled at the investors making their faces turn bright red.

On the other hand:

"Ma'am you can't come in here! There's a board meeting ongoing..." one of the employees said blocking the boardroom door from the unfamiliar face.

"Let me through, don't you who I am?"

"I'm Tonnere Eclair for your information, of the Tonnere company"

"Sorry! Tonnere-sama, but Saeko-sama strictly said to not allow anyone enter the boardroom." The employee nervously said bowing in front Eclair.

"Hn, but I'm not just _anyone_ so move it!" Eclair coldly yelled at the shaken employee. Then continued to walk towards the door.

"Tonnere-sama!" the employee exclaimed as she chase the unwanted guest.

Meanwhile:

"So Haruhi-sama, what are your future plans for the company once you take over?" Mr. Kobayashi askedstill staring at the brunette.

"Hn, well most likely once I take over the company, I'll try my best to improve its function as it is now. From the production, operation and even in the labor force. Making Kurosaki Enterprises as the top company in all Japan. " Haruhi confidently said then giving the man her famous host smile.

"R-right! A very nice idea indeed!" kobayashi exclaimed his face still red as a tomato.

"And you can count on Kobayshi Inc. To support you in the future" Kobayyshi added giving the brunette a nod.

"Huh? What this? Is Haruhi already making future contracts to the investors?" Saeko thought to herself amazed on how good Haruhi is handling all the investors easily.

"M-me too! Please take care of Yukibara corp. In the future!" Yukibara exclaimed standing up from his chair.

"Kobayshi-san, Yukibara-san..." haruhi mussed surprised by the reacation of the two middle aged men.

"Thank you very much!" Haruhi exclaimed giving them her best smile yet.

"Kurosaki-sama..." said one of the investors from out of nowehere.

"Yes Tenma-san?" Saeko replied to the elderly man seated at the far right end of the table.

"It seems like you granddaughter, Kurosaki Haruhi-sama's plans are indeed very convincing..." Tenma said while he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Convicing enough, to make me decide to invest in your company..." the old man added looking at the brunette next to Saeko.

The Tenma Zaibatsu is one of the leading advertisement company found in Japan. And the fact that the Kurosaki's wasn't able to attain its investment to their company, Saeko is surprised by the change of heart of its head.

"_Wait a minute!_" Eclair exclaimed as she quickly enters the boardroom with the same employee running behind her. Obviously heard the last sentence.

"Mr. Tenma, you said that you're going to invest in Tonnere Corp. So what's this?" Eclair exclaimed clearly angered by the situation.

"Tonnere-san? What are you doing here?" Saeko asked Eclair. Clearly disturbed by the rudeness displayed by the auburn haired.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, sorry I didn't notice you there..." Eclair glared past the old lady and looked at the brunette next to her...

"So you're Kurosaki's heiress, Kurosaki haruhi?" Eclair sadistically said circling Haruhi slowly staring at her from head to toe.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Tonnere Eclair from Tonnere Corp. Right?" haruhi replied returning Eclair's glares.

"Surely you're not stupid enough not to know your own enemy right?" Eclair starting to insult the brunette in front of the investors.

Then suddenly a mass of press entered the boardroom snapping picture of the Kurosaki's mysterious heiress.

"What are you doing Tonnere!" saeko exclaimed gravely angered by the mob of reporters bombarding her granddarughter with pictures and interviews!

"W-wait! Please! Wait! What the-!" haruhi yelled as the mob of reporters push to her more.

"Haruhi!" Saeko yelled. "Mr. Kobayashi, please call our security!" Saeko said to the stunned man.

"Y-Yes! Right away!" Kobayshi replied picking the phone from the table.

"Succcess..." Eclair thought as she escaped from the mob of reporters and from the Kurosaki's Building.

"Make this a warning Kurosaki Haruhi, I will make sure that you will regret ever agreeing being the Kurosaki;s heir

On the other hand...

Kyoya was leisurely walking across the corridors of the Kurosaki Enterprises on his way to see his fiancée. When the he noticed a bunch of security guards running towards the boardroom.

Kyoya was able to stop one of the guards "Wait! What's happening?" kyoya asked the guard.

"It seems like a bunch of reporters slipped inside the premises and is disturbing the boardmeeting!" the guard replied then ran back to the other guards.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya thought running towards the boardroom.

"Grandma! Please stop!" haruhi cried as the reporters continue to snap photos of her.

"Haruhi!" Saeko yelled trying to go to her granddaughter but was stopped by the investors. Saeko could not do anything! She pity her granddaughter being caught in the middle to rioting reporters .

"Grandma!" Haruhi yelled panting. She is starting to suffocate due to the fact that the reporters are squishing against the wall.

Then suddenly one of the reporters accidentally hit Haruhi with his camera in her temple. Whilst an unconscious brunette falls to the floor.

Then finally the security entered with Kyoya not far behind and then they pushed the reporters out of the boardroom and out from the building.

Saeko seeing that the reporters are gone quickly went to her unconscious granddaughter lying on the floor. Kyoya then sees this and also went over to Haruhi.

"Saeko-sama, I already contacted an ambulance, it should be here any minute now..."Yukibara said to Saeko.

"Thank you Yukibara-san..." Saeko said giving him a nod then returning to tend Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Haaruhi! Wake up!" Kyoya said gently shaking Haruhi's small body.

Seeing that Haruhi shows no signs of consciousness pick her up bridal-style and walked towards the exit of the room.

"W-where are you going?" Saeko nervously asked the raven head.

"I'm going to take Haruhi on the ground floor and wait for the ambulance there!" kyoya replied. He can't afford to see Haruhi not tended anymore so they will wait for help on the ground floor since they are in the top floor.

Kyoya and Haruhi arrived at the ground floor just as the paramedics entered the building. Kyoya then quickly ran to the incoming paramedics and laid Haruhi in the stretcher. Then he quickly followed as the brunette in being loaded in the ambulance.

Hospital:

Kyoya watched Haruhi sleep, he kept watch of the rise and fall of her chest and sometimes even her pulse since he is a licensed doctor and she is admitted to one of their family Hospitals, he volunteer to be her attending physician.

Then suddenly Haruhi's eyes began to flutter. Kyoya seeing this quickly went over her and waited for her to awake.

"K-kyoya? Ugh... My head..." Haruhi muttered then massaged her bandaged forehead.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake..." Kyoya said then hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Huh what do you mean? How long was I out?" Haruhi mumbled still massaging her forehead.

"2 days..." Kyoya replied while he took a seat besides Haruhi's bed.

"Really? Ugh... my head..." Haruhi whimpers.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya worriedly asked the brunette.

"Yeah, but my head hurts like hell and I'm feeling a little dizzy too..." Haruhi replied letting her head fall back to her pillow and her eyes began to fall shut.

"Well you hit you head pretty bad, so it's natural for it to hurt..." Kyoya chuckled removing some strand of Haruhi's hair in her face.

"Thanks Kyoya..." Haruhi whispered before completely falling asleep again.

Kyoya then leaned to Haruhi kissing her head gently. "Don't mention it..." Kyoya whispered.

Meanwhile somewhere in France:

"Monsieur Rene, your grandmother requested that this be given to you..."

"Thank you Pierre..." said the blonde as he received the package from his secretary.

"You can take your leave now..." the blonde ordered examining the package from his grandmother.

Then he quickly opened it revealing a small disc. "What's this?" he thought as he stood from his chair and went to his home entertainment set in the far corner of his office.

"Well whatever this is, it must be important since it's from grandma..." the blonde thought as he inserts the disc to the player.

"_Kurosaki Enterprises heiress identity finally revealed!"_

The blonde eyes widen in disbelief after seeing the picture of Kurosaki's heiress on TV.

"_After keeping her identity to the public for 2 months, Kurosaki Haruhi was finally seen in person in the Kurosaki weekly board meeting together with Kurosaki Saeko; head of Kurosaki Enterprises, last Thursday."_

The blonde then stopped the vid and collapsed to the couch. "It's Haruhi... I'm sure of it..."

"Tamaki, are you done watching the video I sent?"

"Grandmother! I'm sorry I didn't notice you enter." Tamaki said looking away from his grandmother. Still bothered by what he watched earlier.

"You seemed bothered Tamaki, is it the Kurosaki's heiress?" Shizue; Tamaki's grandmother asked him coldly as always.

"No, that's not it..." Tamaki lied clenching his fist.

"Don't lie to me, it's the heiress right?" Shizue asked again with a stern voice.

Tamaki slowly nodded at his grandmother and walked across the room.

"Just as I thought, the moment you watch that video..." Shizue chuckled then looked at his grandson.

"It's just so weird... She looks like Haruhi..." Tamaki sighed finally relaxing for a bit.

"I knew you would say that, I too have the same reaction the moment I saw that video..." Shizue said looking sternly at Tamaki.

"So I've decided that _you _should go back to Japan and represent our company for the annual business owners' conference." Shizue stated.

"And I'm sure Kurosaki Haruhi _is_ going to be there, also with your old friends. Maybe this is a good time to make good connections for possible investments for the company" Shizue added. Putting her business first than other most important things.

"Fine..." Tamaki finally agreed. He knew he can't change what his grandmother has decided so he doesn't have any other options that to agree.

"You're leaving 2 days from now, so be ready..."

"Yes grandmother..." Tamaki replied

"_Who is Kurosaki Haruhi? What happened to my Haruhi?_"

* * *

><p>Oh my! My longest chapter yet! 3000+ words maybe I'm just to inspired writing this chapter for you all...<p>

And also I would like to thank everyone for supporting _Loving You Once Is Enough_ and getting a total of 2000+ hits this month! Arigatou minna-san *bows*

Thank you for those who read and reviewed this story! Please tell me what you think about the story so far, also I'm going to start taking some suggestions from _you_ guys for the story!

Again please forgive me for any mistaked OC etc.

Shower me guys with you brilliant REVIEWS by clicking the blue link below

Maraming Salamat po!:)

~tenshi


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I'm back after summer break sorry if the story took so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OHSHC it belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review.!**

* * *

><p>"How is <em> she <em>Kyoya? Is she going to be alright?" Saeko asked still worried about the well being of her granddaughter after the _incident _a couple of days ago.

"I'm fine grandma, really..." Haruhi said trying to ease her grandmother. It's been 3 days since the incident in the Kurosaki Enterprises that put Haruhi in an IV.

"Well according to the test we've done..." Kyoya said as he leaned closer to the lying brunette.

"What? Is something wrong?" haruhi nervously said looking away from the onyx eyes that are staring right in front of her.

"You're going to be alright, your CT scans seems to be alright and there were no further damage to your body." Kyoya said then pressed his lips to Haruhi's forehead, making the brunette's face turn bright red in color.

"Well that's no doubt since you have a very good doctor to look after you dear..." Saeko said clapping her hand once.

"Well what's the use of being a doctor if I cant make my Haruhi feel better?" Kyoya playfully said nuzzling his face to Haruhi.

"S-Shut up Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled gently pushing Kyoya away from her then slowly moved to a semi seated position.

Kyoya then looked at the old lady across the Haruhi's bed. He gave Saeko this _I think we should do it _look.

Saeko took a deep breath obviously want to tell something.

"Uh, Haruhi I think you should watch this..." Saeko finally said walking towards the flat screen tv installed in the middle of Haruhi's room and turning it on.

Haruhi's eyes widen in disbelief as she saw what's on tv.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, we weren't able to stop the media from leaking pictures of you in the public." Kyoya said looking away from Haruhi.

"It's alright... I knew this day would eventually happen..." haruhi said her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"And maybe it's a sign that I should finally appear in public as your heiress grandma..." Haruhi shot up her face and forced a smile across her face.

Kyoya seeing the reaction of the brunette reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you can do it... And I'll always support you anyway I can..." Kyoya whispered to Haruhi then kissing her cheek.

Saeko could only smile as she watches the two. "Kotoko I wish you could see your daughter now..." saeko sighed closing her eyes.

"This is it... It's official I'm deeply in love with him again..." Haruhi thought as she stared at Kyoya's face.

"Haruhi... I don't care anymore of who you really are... All I know is that I'm in love with you..." Kyoya thought as he stared back at Haruhi's large chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

><p>The following day:<p>

"Are you sure Haruhi? I mean you don't have to go to the conference tomorrow if you don't want to." Saeko said trying to persuade her granddaughter.

"I'm sure grandma... I going there as the representative of Kurosaki Enterprises and nothing else. Since my identity has been exposed already, what's the use of hiding?" Haruhi reasoned

Kyoya then gently flopped his arm across Haruhi's shoulder. "Don't worry Saeko-san, I'm also going to the conference."

"Really?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, father won't stop bugging me. He wanted me to attend to that conference as the next head of Ootori Group..." Kyoya explained.

"Well since Kyoya-kun is coming, I'm at ease... But be careful though, we don't want _that_ thing happen again do we?" Saeko said.

"Of course grandma, that's the last I'm going to wake up in an IV and a hospital bed..." Haruhi giggled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Tamaki-sama, we've reached our destination..."the pilot said over the speaker of Tamaki's private jet.

The blonde then slowly leaned over the window. "Japan..."

"I'm back..." Tamaki whispered leaning back to his seat then putting shades over his purple eyes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow... I'm finally meeting you Kurosaki Haruhi or should I say Fujioka Haruhi..." Tamaki thought making him smile...

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

Kyoya just finished taking a bath when his phone went off. He then slowly reached for his phone.

"Hello, Ootori Kyoya speaking." Kyoya said over the unfamiliar caller.

"Kyoya?" The voice said with an inquiring tone.

Kyoya then stopped for a second he could recognize that voice anywhere and it could only belong to only one.

"Tamaki is that you?" Kyoya asked in reply rather surprised by the call from his old friend. Its been years since the two of then last talked so it's not unusual for Kyoya to be surprised.

"Kyoya I called you because I want to know if..." Tamaki said hesitantly while twirling his fingers over each other.

"You're going to attend the conference tomorrow." Tamaki asked the raven head with a serious tone, very unlikely from his usual cheery demeanour back then.

Kyoya's brows narrowed after hearing his friend's question. "Yes, I'm going to attend tomorrow... Why are you asking?" Kyoya answered then followed it with another question.

"Oh no reason Kyoya, I just want to know..." Tamaki playfully said dodging Kyoya's question.

"Listen Kyoya... I know this is a little untimely but..."

Kyoya could hear the blonde sighing over the line.

"Do you have any news about our _Haruhi? _I mean we've always kept our connections these past years except of her..." Tamaki said.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed after hearing the blonde's question "Hmmm? Why do you ask?" kyoya asked in reply trying to convey Tamaki's true reason in asking him about haruhi.

"Tsk, I saw this girl on the news a couple of days ago. You know the heiress of Kurosaki? If I'm not mistaken her name was Kurosaki Haruhi. And after seeing her I can't help myself to think that she's-" Tamaki explained

"That she's our Haruhi?" Kyoya coldly said finishing Tamaki's question.

"Not a chance Tamaki, believe me." Kyoya replied

"But Kyoya... I mean she looks a lot like her..." Tamaki almost yelling he gritted his teeth.

"Kyoya I'm telling you! The moment I laid my eyes on her I'm sure _she_ is our Haruhi!" Tamaki insisted almost shouting over the phone.

"She's not our Haruhi! True, she has a striking resemblance to our haruhi. But I've met her already and she's different from our Haruhi..." Kyoya argued while tapping his foot over the hard floor.

"kyoya..."

"If you really want to meet her, then you'll just have to attend tomorrow Tamaki..." Kyoya sighed.

"Oh yeah, of course. Then I'll see you tomorrow..." Tamaki calmly said.

"It was really nice to talk to you Tamaki... I'll see you tomorrow..." Kyoya sighed bidding Tamaki goodbye then hangs up the phone.

Kyoya leaned over the wall sighing the he covered his face with his hands "I know she looks a lot like her... First Hikaru, now it's Tamaki..." Kyoya then dragged himself towards his bed letting his body fall back to his bed before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

It was around 9 when Kyoya was finally able to drag himself out of bed and into the showers. After that he then quickly dries himself off and dressed in very formal attire. He wore a black polo under his white tux with a matching white tie. He then quickly slipped his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and quickly went out and head to Kurosaki's manor.

"Tsk, this will surely be a tiring day..." Kyoya thought as he parks his black Porsche in front of the Kurosaki.

"Oujo-sama, Ootori-sama is here to fetch you..." one of the maids said to Haruhi.

"Ah! He's here already? Okay please tell him I'll be there shortly" Haruhi replied without removing herself in front of the mirror.

"Oujo-sama said that she'll be here shortly..." the same maid said to Kyoya

"Hn" Kyoya just nodded in reply.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi said as she makes her way down the wide staircase of her home.

"Y-You l-looks beautiful Haruhi..." Kyoya stuttered trying to hide the blushing of his face from his lover.

"Why, thank you Kyoya...I thought wearing a dress is a little too much, I'd rather wera something more formal..." Haruhi said as she straighten the lower part of her knee length dress.

"My parents always wanted me to wear this kinds of clothing, usually something pink or full of frills and laces." Haruhi added taking Kyoya's extended hand.

"_Pink and frilly..." _ Kyoya thought.

"_Kyoya I'm telling you! The moment I laid my eyes on her I'm sure she is our Haruhi!" _Tamaki's words suddenly entered Kyoya's mind. He can't help himself not considering Tamaki's words even though he already said that he does not care about Haruhi's identity.

"Kyoya? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked startling the raven head making him flinch.

"Ah... It's nothing. Sorry about that." Kyoya replied

"We should go Haruhi. We don't want to be caught up in the traffic." Kyoya said pulling Haruhi outside of her house.

"Well it is almost rush hour... Okay let's go..." Haruhi said while looking at her wrist watch following Kyoya as he opens the passenger's seat for her.

* * *

><p>On the other hand...<p>

"Lady Eclair, the preparations are finally done, the guests are starting to arrive." A man wearing a black suit said to the auburn head.

"Good, make sure to notify me _they_ arrive, understand?" Eclair said without looking at the man.

"Of course, we'll notify you..." the man said before exiting the room.

"Let's see if you could still hide your identity if you meet _that_ person. Fujioka Haruhi..." Eclair musses as she stirs her glass of wine **(*A/n: Isn't Éclair a drunkard or what? XD)**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Tamaki-sama, we're here..." Tamaki's chauffer said as they slowly pull over the entrance of the conference's venue.

Tamaki glanced at the window to have a good look of the venue. Tamaki's face grimaced after seeing tons of reporters running around flashing picture.

"How troublesome..." Tamaki sighed before putting on his favourite shades before getting out of his car.

"It's Suou Tamaki himself! I didn't expect him to be here!"

"Suou Tamaki! Why are you the one attending this year's conference?"

"Suou Tamaki! Is it true that you're already named as the CEO of Suou Corporations?"

Tamaki sighed as he ignores all the questions coming from the reporters and press. The conference looks more like a Hollywood movie premiere than a business conference. He knew that if he answered any of the questions being asked it would take forever before he could even enter the venue.

"Hey! I know whose Porsche is that!" one of the reporters shouted as the said car slowly pulled over in front or the building.

"It's Ootori Kyoya! Heir of Ootori Medical Group!" another reporter said as they waited for the raven head to emerge from the car.

"Geez! Are we at the right place Kyoya?" Haruhi pouted as she looks over the tinted windshield of Kyoya's car.

"I believe we are at the right place..." Kyoya coldly replied as he fixes his glasses, slightly pushing them above the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi sighed then looked at Kyoya worriedly.

Kyoya then squeezed Haruhi hand gently. "Don't worry everything will be fine. Trust me." Kyoya said to the brunette then pressing his lips in her forehead.

Haruhi then gave Kyoya a smile, making the raven head blush a little.

"Wait here okay? I'll come out first..." Kyoya said before he went out of the car.

Kyoya was greeted by flashing cameras and nosy reporters asking him questions that he can't even understand due to the simultaneous questions asked by them.

"Ootori Kyoya! We saw you at the Kurosaki's a couple of days ago. What are you doing there?"

"What is your family's relationship with the Kurosaki?"

"Is it true that your company is planning a merger with the Kurosaki?"

Kyoya did not answer any of the questions he then quickly made his way around his car clearing the way of the passenger's side of his car.

Tamaki seeing that his friend has arrived stared at him. "Must be hard Kyoya..." Tamaki musses.

Kyoya faced the crowd with his usual cold expressionless face making them back away from the raven head. Then he saw a certain blonde standing next to the door of the building.

Kyoya gave Tamaki a quick nod, and then started opening Haruhi's door.

Kyoya then extended his hand inside the car escorting the brunette inside the car.

All the people around then could not believe what they just saw. The sole heir of the Kurosaki; Kurosaki Haruhi and Ootori's heir Ootori Kyoya together.

Tamaki's eyes widens in disbelief after seeing Kurosaki Haruhi personally for the first time.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki mumbled without removing his gaze to the approaching brunette.

Haruhi then looked up to the entrance when she suddenly met the blonde's velvet eyes staring at her.

"Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi stuttered as the two of stares at each other.

"Darn!" Haruhi thought to herself as she looks away from the blonde still staring at her...

Done!

* * *

><p>What's going to happen between the three of them? Will Tamaki be able to reveal Haruhi's identity to Kyoya? Or will a certain sadistic red head ruin everything for our couple; Kyoya and Haruhi? Stay tuned if you want to find out!<p>

**Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was having a dilemma whether I'll update this story or not. Seeing that the last chapter didn't get that much of reviews well it's not that I'm expecting much, but reviews help me write this story. It lets me know if there are any mistakes in the story and lets me know of what you guys think of it. Whether it's becoming boring or bad... And your suggestions are very much appreciated! So guys please help me by reviewing okay? I'm not pressuring anyone.**

**Just tell what you think about it... Thank you in advance!**

**And oh yeah! I have this new maid-sama fic if you guys are interested please check it out!**

**The title is "You're my Misa-chan"**

**~tenshi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wah! Tenshi-chan here! Now back with another chapter! But first I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. **

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to the 50****th**** and 60****th**** reviewer of this story; Phoenix of Darkness2 and Dark 898**

**Also I would to also dedicate this fic to redmystique and to all who reviewed, alerted, add this on their favs and added me in their fav authors (It's a pleasured)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

**We are nearing the Ending of Loving you Once is Enough. SO here's your chapter R&R XD**

* * *

><p>"Tamaki..." Haruhi thought stopping from her tracks. She never thought that she would meet him here. Kyoya in the other sensed that something is bothering the brunette quickly turned around to her.<p>

"IS everything alright Haruhi?" Kyoya worriedly asked her, gently placing his palm over the brunette's flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm fine Kyoya... its just these people..." Haruhi stuttered as she looked back at the still crowding reporters flashing their cameras.

"Let's go..." Haruhi then said placing again her arm around Kyoya then quickly went up to the venue.

Haruhi looked around at her surrounding, famous and successful businessmen and women could be sen anywhere chatting nonstop with each other.

Haruhi sighed depressingly; mingling with rich people was really not in her, maybe except for the host club. "I should have stayed and let grandma attend to this stupid place." She grumbled.

"Don't say that Haruhi-chan..." a familiar voice said making Haruhi flinch in surprise.

Haruhi quickly turned around and saw her cake loving sempai. "Mitskuni-san..."

"Are you ok Haruhi-chan?" Hunny asked the brunette cheerfully.

"I-I'm fine Mitskuni-san..." Haruhi answered then gawked passed the blonde. "Where is Morinozuka-san? I knew the fact that you two are inseperable." Haruhi musses.

"I'm here behind you." A deep masculine voice said behind the brunette, again making her flinch.

"M-Morinozuka-san! You surprised me!" Haruhi exclaimed. Mori then grunted and looked at the brunette with a longing look in his eyes.

"_What's the matter with Mori-sempai?" _Haruhi thought as she gazed upon the raven head's eyes.

"Hunny-sempai! Mori-sempai! I knew you two would be here!" Kyoya greeted as he walked towards the latter holding two champagne glasses at each hand.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi pouted as she took one glass from Kyoya.

"Oh... I was just loitering around..." Kyoya mussed as he pulls Haruhi next to him.

"Kyoya! What the?" Haruhi hissed under her breath gently pulling away from the raven head's grasp.

Hunny then smirk at the sight of the couple. Then looked back to his cousin who is now next to him.

"Nee Takashi... Isn't Haruhi-chan and Kyo-chan being sweet today or what?" Hunny teasingly said to his cousin. Mori then nodded in reply.

Kyoya and Haruhi's face blushed after seeing Hunny's sadistic smile. Well kyoya tried to hid this by slightly shifting his head sideways, while Haruhi quickly bowed down to hide her flushed face.

Mori just looked at the couple with a slight smile across his stoic face.

"Sorry Haruhi-chan, Kyo-chan..." Hunny apologized gently reaching for haruhi's hand with his puppy eyes.

Haruhi smiled at the sight of his sempai's still adorable face. "It's alright Mitskuni-san..." haruhi said then gently patted Hunny's head even though he is more taller than she is.

Kyoya then smiled at the brunette. He knew that Haruhi will never stay angry or even held a grudge on anyone.

"Haruhi..." Hunny said looking straight at the brunette in front of him.

"What is it Mitskuni-san?" Haruhi asked tilting her head slightly.

"Just call my Hunny okay? And Mori for Takashi... I'm sure he will like it..." Hunny said still fix at Haruhi's chocolate orbs.

Hunny's stare looked through Haruhi's body. It's like he is trying to tell the brunette something. Which he cannot convey publicly.

Haruhi panicked for a second before nodding at the blonde then clenched Kyoya's arm.

Hunny then quickly looked around at Mori giving him a quick nod. As in he is planning something. He then pulls Haruhi away, much to the raven head's dismay.

Hunny then slowly leaned over Haruhi's petite shoulder. "There's no point of hiding it anymore Haru-chan..." Hunny whispered his voice slightly trembling.

Haruhi then zoned out. She could not believe what the blonde said... "H-He knows? B-but why?" Haruhi mentally panicked quickly finding a way to revert the blonde from saying anything else.

"We know who you really are Haruhi... Takashi and I figured it out..." Hunny continued. Then pulls away from the brunette looking to her with a soulful eyes.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, we wont tell Kyo-chan or anyone... Takashi and I decided that it's your choice whether you will tell the others or not..." Hunny whispered.

Haruhi was speechless. She could not find the right words to talk back to his sempai. She could not hide it anymore from him. But she couldn't admit it either, she knew the consequences if she would do something reckless... Both to her and her grandmother.

"W-What are you talking about Mitskuni- I mean Hunny-sempai? Didn't I tell that I don't know what your talking about?" Haruhi lied dodging Hunny's stare which felt like looking through her body.

Haruhi then turned to her heels and went back to Kyoya's side as she mentally scolds herself from lying to his sempai.

Kyoya looked worriedly at the approaching brunette. He knew something is wrong with her and the talk between her and Hunny made it much worse.

Hunny sighed as he followed the brunette back at the latter. He then turned to his cousin with a displeased look in his face.

"Sadly... she still wont admit it to me, even though I already told her we wont tell anyone..." Hunny sighed.

"We cant blame her Mitskuni... everyone has a reason why they hide something from anyone... we just have to convince her to trust us..." Mori replied.

"Haruhi are you okay? You look pale..." Kyoya worriedly asked the brunette.

"I'm fine Kyoya... don't worry..." Haruhi smiled then tiptoes to place a kiss on Kyoya's lips.

Then suddenly Haruhi's phone went off. She quickly reach for her phone in her purse and read the message.

_From: Haninozuka Mitskuni_

_Subject: Trust_

_Haru-chan, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But Takashi and I would like you to know that you can always trust us. You don't know how me and Takashi missed you... You can talk to me anytime you want..._

Haruhi smiled after reading the message. She then quickly typed a reply message.

_Hunny-san you know that I trust you. So it's alright. You'll understand it soon._

* * *

><p>Hunny then read the message; a slight smile came upon his face then nodded positively at Mori while walking back to Kyoya.<p>

"Kyo-chan." Hunny called. "Take care of Haruhi-chan, she's more valuable than you think..." Hunny said winking.

"We won't forgive you if you make her cry..." Mori said looking at the raven head with his usual serious face.

Kyoya sighed then looked at Hunny and Mori. "Of course! I'll cherish her all the way. Well she is my one and only Haruhi..." Kyoya smiled placing a kiss on Haruhi's forehead making her blush.

But unknown of them that there's a certain blonde watching them from far.

"May I have your attention everyone?" A man said over the microphone on top of the stage gaining the attention of all the participants.

"In behalf of the Inter-country Business Owners Association. I would like to thank everyone for attending this year conference. And now without further ado, the Host of this year's conference. The chairman of the one of the successful companies in France: Tonnere Éclair" the man finally said as the hall's lights began to dim.

"I didn't know that Tonnere is hosting this conference..." Mori said they all watched from afar.

Then a spotlight was pointed at the stage revealing Eclair as she walks towards the podium.

Haruhi's body suddenly stiffens as she tightly holds on to kyoya's hand.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone from attending today. The main objective of this years conference is to build a professional yet a friendly relationship between owners." Eclair said as she carefully eyed the crowd, trying to find a certain brunette.

_"There you are..._" she thought as she finally met Haruhi's chocolate orbs from the distance. She then gave it a cold glare.

Haruhi stood her ground and kept her composure, surely she's better than being afraid of Eclair, which she is not. She then returned the glare more coldly than the glare of Hunny once woken up.

Eclair then cleared her throught as she put on her sadistic smile, obviously planning on doing something despicable soon. "But first, I would like to acknowledge some business owners who have made it on top not only here in Japan but also in other countries." Eclair said then looked at the Hosts besides Haruhi.

The people applauded and eagerly waited for the auburn head to introduce the said businessmen and women.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed.** "**_What is Eclair up to this time?**"**_ kyoya thought then looked around hopeful to find Tamaki.

"The heir of the Haninozuka Corporation, Mitskuni Haninozuka." Eclair started then a bright spotlight was pointed at the blonde rather surprised by the unexpected introduction.

"Next is the newly accounted CEO of Morinozuka Group, no other than Takashi Morinozuka!" And again another spotlight was pointed at the ever stoic figure.

Kyoya sighed "Really? Is this even a conference? What's with the spotlights?" Kyoya complained.

"The heir of the biggest commercial Medical company here in Japan and in abroad, the third son of the legendary Yoshio Ootori; Kyoya Ootori!" Eclair said glaring at the raven head. Then another spotlight was pointed at him.

Kyoya then ignored the applause he receive instead he put on his expressionless face as he pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"A very successful young man. He's originally here from Japan, but went to France to take the seat as the next heir of their company. No other than Tamaki Suoh." Eclair said.

Haruhi gulped after hearing his sempai's name. _"I knew it he is here!"_ She thought as she slightly bowed her head shadowing her face.

Tamaki then swiftly shifted his view towards the raven head who is now staring at him, together with his other sempais. He then walked towards the latter but is interrupted by the auburn head.

"And finally, what the corporate world has kept watch for almost a month. The company that once was no heir is named, the top company in Japan. The heiress of the legendary Saeko Kurosaki..." Eclair said with all her might.

Kyoya sensing Haruhi's uneasiness held her small hand tightly giving her that much needed support he could give at the moment. Haruhi then looked up to him and smiled her one true smiles.

"I can do this..." Haruhi said her eyes overflowing with determination.

"In front of Eclair and these people..." she said

"Kurosaki Haruhi!" Eclair finally said and a huge speck of light was pointed at the standing brunette. She then quickly put on her host smile as she greets the astounded people.

The people stared at the brunette, obviously astounded or amazed by such a beauty.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Kyoya asked the brunette still holding on her hand

Haruhi meakly nodded then said "I wont run away anymore Kyoya, this is what I was meant to do..."

Kyoya then smiled pulling haruhi in an embrace.

"And as the host of this event, I would like to request Kurosaki Haruhi up on stage and introduce herself to the corporate world she now belongs to..." Eclair said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Kyoya then turned to the brunette worriedly. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked coldly.

Haruhi smirked "Don't think lightly of me Kyoya, I'm not that weak..."

"I never knew you have the guts to come here Kurosaki." Eclair sarcastically said as she shoved past the brunette.

Haruhi then quickly caught the auburn-head's waist pulling her close.

"You know very well that I wouldn't even bother to show up here if we knew you are hosting this event." Haruhi coldly said with an unwavering voice. Then giving her a glare that could rival Kyoya.

Eclair staggered back forcely releasing herself from the brunette's tight grip. "Whatever Kurosaki..." she said. "I'm not done with you yet!" Eclair hissed stomping off the stage.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya..." Tamaki called as he walked towards Kyoya and co.<p>

"Tama-chan! Long time no see!" Hunny cheerfully greeted the other blonde.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai!" Tamaki cheerfully greeted the his seniors.

"Nee~ Tama-chan, I missed you! How are you?" Hunny asked glopping the blonde.

"I'm fine Hunny-sempai! It's really nice to see you again..." Tamaki replied pulling Hunny's long arms from his shoulders.

Kyoya stared at the blonde for a good two minutes before turning away from him. He's still a little pissed with him after their arguement last night.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki softly said glancing at the raven head.

"About last night..."

"So you finally accept the fact that _she_ isn't who you think she is?" Kyoya coldly asked glaring at the blonde.

"I plan on proving to you and the guys that _she_ is our Haruhi." Tamaki said despite the death glare the ravne head is throwing at him

"Whatever Tamaki..." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared at Haruhi as she walks up to the podium. Her dress really suited her perfectly wrapping her body and revealing her feminine curve.<p>

Tamaki on the other hand carefully examined the brunette, looking closely at her body figures from head to toe. But could not help himself not to blush after staring at her big chocolate orbs.

"Good day everyone... it's really a honour to be here today. Today I stand in front of you as the representative of Kurosaki Enterprises. And also I stand here in front of you as its sole heiress. My name is Kurosaki Haruhi the granddaughter of Kurosaki Saeko and now currently training to be the next head of our company" Haruhi said with complete confidence in her voice making everyone listen to every word she says.

"So I'll try my best to be the person you people expects...Thank you!" Haruhi finished giving the crowd her heart warming smile. Gaining herself a big round of applause from the audience.

She then glanced at Kyoya only to find the least person she want to see right now; Tamaki Souh.

Kyoya smiled as Haruhi heads back to him with her sadistic yet beautiful smile across her face.

"You did it Haruhi..." Kyoya greeted the brunette pulling her waist up to him.\

Haruhi chuckled. "Like I said before Kyoya, I'm not that weak..." Haruhi said tiptoeing up to the raven head's face.

Tamaki silently watch from the side, he was suffering from major nostalgia after seeing Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I would like you to meet someone..." Kyoya said shifting his view to the still frozen blonde watching them. Haruhi then followed Kyoya and quickly faced her impulsive yet very observant sempai.

"_Oh please let his idiot side take over him. And don't let him recognize me!" _ Haruhi metally prayed.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he was able to snap back to reality after facing the couple.

"Haruhi"

Haruhi then smiled trying to hide her mixed-emotion of both happiness and nervousness. She faced the latter with her usual emotionless smile.

"It's a pleasure of finally meeting you Suoh Tamaki, I heard so much of you..." haruhi musses extending her hand in front of the blonde.

Tamaki hesitantly took Haruhi's hand and quickly shook it. He just smiled at the brunette hoping not to offend her at anyway.

But then his ego git over him and suddenly pulled the brunette into his arms. Much to the latter's surprise.

"Tell me why are you doing this Haruhi? Why don't you just admit that you're Fujioka Haruhi... my daughter" Tamaki said still hugging the now struggling brunette.

Good thing though that the other people in the hall were busy with their own businesses or else Tamaki's acts might have caught everyone's attention.

"Suoh-san! What are you talking about? And please would you kindly let go of me?" Haruhi protested as she struggle to free herself.

Kyoya is now completely pissed by Tamaki, he quickly pulled Haruhi from him and held her close to him possessively.

"Kyoya..." Haruhi's voice trembled as she clench her fist over her chest.

"What the heck are you doing Tamaki?" Kyoya hissed a deadly aura started to linger from him making the Hunny, Mori and Haruhi shiver.

"Haruhi! I know who you really are! Judt admit damn it!" Tamaki exclaimed now completely pissed.

Kyoya was anger or rather furious he could not stand around and do nothing about the tantrum of the blonde. He then quickly pulled the blonde out to the nearby balcony without forgetting to lock its outdoor doors.

* * *

><p>Kyoya then angrily slammed the blonde into a wall. "What were you thinking Tamaki?" Kyoya angrily asked. "I thought we already talked about this?" Kyoya hissed glaring at the wincing blonde.<p>

"Are you this blind Kyoya?" Tamaki angrily snapped back releasing himself from the grip of the fuming raven head.

Kyoya then staggered back from the blonde's harsh words. He clicked his tongue and looked away from Tamaki.

"I can't believe you still didn't figure this out.." Tamaki said finally starting to calm down.

Kyoya then quickly turned at the exasperating blonde. "What do you mean? That she is really our Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"How many times have I told you that she is not!" Kyoya said.

"Fine..." Tamaki sighed. "think whatever you want. But didn't you even considered that she might be lying to you?"

"Haruhi will never lie to me..." Kyoya said with an unwavering voice.

Tamaki sighed. "Or even thought that she might have forgotten her past identity or something?"

Kyoya stopped and thought for a second. How come he never thought about that before? Tamaki's words are starting to make sense...

"If you're still not convinced or even oblivious... think about this..." Tamaki said now leaning back at the railings of the terrace.

"Hikaru told me that he was able to contact Haruhi like a couple of months ago." Tamaki started.

"Hmmm... So?" Kyoya asked doubtfully.

"And the following week after Hikaru lost contact of her and at the same time Kurosaki named a new heiress! Do you think Haruhi would just vanish like a bubble like that?" Tamaki said glaring at the raven head.

"But that's not enough to prove that she is in fact our Haruhi, just as you have said." Kyoya said with a angry tone in his voice.

"Oh... I'll make sure that she will admit it to us..." Tamaki said

"Whatever Tamaki, do what you want just make sure you wont hurt her or else... I'll hunt you down even in the end of the world." Kyoya threatened.

"Like that will happen. I'll prove it to you and to everyone else." Tamaki snorted looking away from the glaring raven head.

* * *

><p>Kyoya quickly walked back to Haruhi with a pissed look in his face.<p>

"Kyo-chan? Did you and Tama-chan fight?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"Tsk... It's just a little misunderstanding that's all nothing to worry about..." Kyoya replied finally regaining his composure.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Host club" Eclair said from out of nowhere

"Eclair..." Kyoya said then out of instinct pulled the silent brunette next to him.

Eclair's eyes narrowed then glared at the standing brunette. Then slowly circled the couple.

"Well look at you... All nice and fancy." Eclair sarcastically said eyeing the brunette.

"Haruhi Fujioka? Opps!" Eclair softly said then playfully covers her mouth with her free hand.

The group's eyes widened after what the auburn-head said.

"Her name is Kurosaki..." Kyoya said giving éclair a glare.

"Oh silly me! How could I have mixed that up? Maybe because she really resembled her? Or maybe I felt the same remorse on her..." Eclair sarcastically throwing a death glare at the brunette

"_Damn... Does she know? Please don't..."_ Haruhi thought

"And I'm pretty sure that you are mistaken..." kyoya said pushing as he fixes his glasses.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Eclair asked leaning over the shocked brunette. "Maybe we should ask this lovely lady over her..." She said smiling sadistically at the brunette.

"_I got you now..."_ Eclair thought.

"I-I-I..." Haruhi stuttered looking away from the latter.

"_I can't reveal myself here! Who knows what will happen is I admit it. Mind as well stick with this to the end!" _Haruhi thought

"Eclair stop this..." Tamaki said gently pulling Eclair on the shoulder.

Kyoya then finally snapped. "What's the catch éclair?"

"Oh it's nothing I just thought I could find something to mess dear Haruhi's beloved company..." éclair said

Kyoya stopped "You mean destroying Kurosaki?"

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open. "That's her true motive? Destroying me and the company?" Haruhi thought trying to absorb everything that is happening.

Eclair then started to laugh "You're sharp Ootori Kyoya! That is true I intended to destroy Kurosaki."

Hunny looked at the stoic figure next to him worriedly. They are the only ones who knew about Haruhi's secret and is yet to find out the reason.

"_Oh no you don't! You can mess with me anytime you want. But don't even think about touching my grandmother and the company she worked hard on. This is the last draw!" _Haruhi angrily thought clenching her fist tightly.

She then quickly walked pass the other guys and faced the sadistically smiling auburn-head.

"You really are a selfish spoiled brat Tonnere! Still not satisfied with everything you have and now you're planning on ruining my life?" Haruhi growled glaring at Eclair.

"Now that I know what are you true motives. I wont hold back anymore." Haruhi said still glaring.

"I know how you play... and two can at that game..." Haruhi taunted fiercely threatening Eclair.

Haruhi titlted her head slightly. " And don't expect to win against me. You messed with a wrong girl Tonnere Eclair!" Haruhi finally said

Eclair was furious she then suddenly slapped Haruhi across her face. Then growled deeply glaring again at the now titled head of the brunette.

"Haruhi!" The guys said in unison.

Haruhi slowly tilted her head back facing Eclair as she gently touches her reddened cheek.

"Wrong move Tonnere... You'll regret ever doing this to me..." Haruhi said now glaring a more deadly one.

Eclair then quickly turned to her heel and stomped away from the latter.

Haruhi then gently caressed her cheek cursing the auburn-head under her breath.

"_That bitch! How dare she..."_ Haruhi muttered.

**Done!**

**Hoorah! After several weeks of not updating I've written a longer chapter to make it up to YOU guys the the characters in this chapter is a little bit OC especially Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki. I very sorry about that! Please tell what do you think about this one. I think It's a little fast paced. Well I think maybe because this fic is nearing it ending. And I was hoping that I hit the 100 reviews for this fic before it ends. LOL.**

**Anyways thank you for reading this!**

**Do me a favour and press the blue button below? XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter! A little KyoHaru fluff in this .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ouran, only the plot is solely mine and nothing else.**

**And also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favourites and added me into their favourite authors... (Sniffle. Thank you very much!) I really tried my best in creating this chapter...**

**Please enjoy the story... R&R XD**

* * *

><p>"How dare she do that to me!" Haruhi thought angrily as she gently massage her reddish cheek.<p>

Kyoya then quickly went over the brunette and caught her hand around her cheek. "What were you thinking?" Kyoya sighed slightly smiling at the brunette.

Haruhi then smirked. "I guess my inner Kurosaki took over..." Haruhi playfully said.

"Humph. You really are an idiot Haruhi." Kyoya chuckled as he ruffled his neatly styled raven hair.

"But I'm your idiot fiancée whether you like it or not..."

Tamaki carefully watched the couple from a distance, and finally he was able to muster enough courage to approach the two with a disdainful look in his face.

"Kurosaki Haruhi I-" Tamaki stuttered dodging the look from the brunette's chocolate coloured orbs.

Haruhi smiled softly at the sight of the blonde. Even though she really pissed with him earlier she could not find herself hating the blonde.

"It's alright Tamaki Suoh..." Haruhi replied.

"I forgive you..."

Tamaki's head shot up with a delighted look in his face. He quickly held Haruhi's free hand and kissed it just like he would do to any of his past customers in the host club.

"Thank you very much Haruhi..." Tamaki muttered.

Kyoya and the rest of the guys smiled at the sight of the reconciled Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Well Tamaki-san if you weren't such an idiot for mistaken me for another person we might not engaged in an argument in the first place. Yes?" Haruhi frankly said.

Kyoya and Hunny snickered at the statement of the brunette. Meanwhile Tamaki quickly slumped into the nearest corner and started growing mushrooms.

"But I'm glad I was able to meet you Souh-san, and all of you. Now I know why Kyoya's highschool life was really fun..." Haruhi said with a pang on her chest. It really pained her to lie to her friends, her bestfriends about her secret.

Then Tamaki made a dramatic recovery at ran back to the group.

"My Family!" He exclaimed.

"Tamaki you idiot..." Kyoya said smiling.

And they all bursted laughing except for the stoic Mori who only smiled at the latter.

...

* * *

><p>Saeko walked across the huge halls of the Oototi mansion. She has a very important thing to talk about with the Ootori patriarch; Yoshio Ootori. She then finally reached her destinations and promptly entered the gigantic door of the Ootori head.<p>

"Saeko, I was expecting you. I was really surprised to receive your call earlier..." Yoshio greeted the Kurosaki patriarch as he spins his office chair towards the lady.

"Yoshio, I need to talk to you..." she said helping herself to the cream coloured couch across the Ootori's desk.

Yoshio's eyes glittered in excitement. He knew what Saeko was talking about and from his point of view to it a very huge business deal.

Saeko blinked at the expression of the old man. "Yoshio, I'm afraid you have won..." Saeko sighed.

Yoshio smirked. "I am glad that we have made into an agreement" He said in a very business type kind of voice.

Saeko looked at the patriarch sternly. "I have seen your son the past couple of weeks. His actions alone is enough to convince me that he truly loves my granddaughter." Saeko explained

"And that one reason for me to agree to have those two be wed." She added

Yoshio then stood up from his seat and walked around the room. "So if that is settled, then I could sent the merger documents to your office tomorrow maybe?" he asked

Saeko chuckled. "You can send it anytime you want Yoshio, but don't expect me to sign them immediately." Saeko mussed.

Yoshio blinked at lady. "But you said-"

"I know what I said Yoshio, a Kurosaki never breaks a promise or any agreement. But the actual merger will happen only after Haruhi and Kyoya are married." Saeko sternly said.

Yoshio sighed. "If you say so."

Saeko smiled at the man. "Don't worry Yoshio, you can start considering your company as part of my company." Then the man smiled pleasingly at the lady obviously satisfied with the lady's words.

"So what do you plan now Saeko?" Yoshio asked completely changing the topic.

"Well, since their relationship is not yet publicly announced. I decided to held an engagement party for our young couple." Saeko mussed helping herself to the bottle of wine laid on the coffee table across her.

"Mmm... A very good idea indeed, Saeko. So when does this party suppose to take place?" Yoshio asked also grabbing a half filled wine glass from the same coffee table.

Saeko took a mouthful of wine then smiled at the Ootori patriarch. "3 days from now..."

...

* * *

><p><strong>A little Time skip : Later that night after the conference.<strong>

Kyoya and Haruhi watched as their friends boarded their respective vehicles and drove away. The party ended a little late than they expected, since Haruhi was bombarded with endless swindling and sweet talks from the other participants hoping to get to the young heiress side.

Kyoya then glances back to the brunette, tightly holding her hand as they make their way to his black Porsche.

"You tired?" he asked after seeing the brunette yawned.

"Yeah... A liitle..." Haruhi whimpered pressing herself closer to the raven head.

Kyoya smiled and moved his hand from Haruhi's hand up to her shoulder hugging them protectively.

Haruhi yawned as the two of them enter Haruhi's home. The usual thirty minute drive turned out to be longer due to the traffic caused by a highway construction.

Kyoya watched the sleepy brunette as he carelessly remove her 5 inches stilettos and toss them at the side of the lobby.

Kyoya chuckled at the unusual action made by Haruhi. He then quickly caught up to her and scooped her up to his arms bridal style.

"W-what are you doing Kyoya?" Haruhi stuttered. "Put me down! I can walk by myself" she complained

Kyoya acted as if he didn't heard what Haruhi was saying much to her dismay as they continue towards Haruhi's room.

Kyoya then laid the brunette into her king sized bed. Haruhi pouted at the raved head and childishly looked away from him. Kyoya then sat at the egde of the bed then fall back to the soft bed sighing.

Haruhi then turned back to the raven head she smiled at the sight of him lying besides her in her own bed.

"Oh my gosh... I'm in a room alone with Kyoya..." Haruhi thought her face blushing madly.

She then slowly crawled closer to the ravne head and rested her head on Kyoya's lean chest. "You must be also tired Kyoya..." haruhi mumbled nuzzling even closer to the raven head's chest. Kyoya then looked at the brunette resting in his chest he then slowly ran his hand over her petite shoulder.

"Haruhi... I-" Kyoya said but was cut off by Haruhi.

"Shhhsss..." Haruhi hushed as she put one finger over Kyoya's lips.

Haruhi then smiled warmly at the raven head. Her emotions could be seen clearly in her eyes. "I love you too Ootori Kyoya..."

Kyoya then was overwhelmed by his emotions no longer can he keep himself from Haruhi. He quickly got up and pinned Haruhi on her bed. "I only want you Haruhi..." he muttered as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya as she too started to remove her clothes revealing her porcelain white skin that gleamed on the moonlight.

Haruhi's face burned as Kyoya leans closer to her and nuzzled into her neck gently kissed it making the brunette moan. The raven head then slowly made his way up to Haruhi's face and kissed her forehead. Muttering soft "I love you" in the process.

"I only want this man. Kyoya Ootori..." Haruhi thought letting her feelings take over. She then pulled Kyoya down to her face and pressed her lips against him. Kyoya then sensing Haruhi's feelings quickly returned the kiss.

Kyoya's lips were demanding yet very gentle. It demanded entry inot Haruhi's mouth making her moan once again. Haruhi then finally granted the raven head's tongue entry to her mouth. Both gasping for air as they pulled away from the minute long kiss.

"You know how much I love you Haruhi..." Kyoya whispered again planting a kiss on Haruhi's bare shoulder making her shiver.

Haruhi sighed. "I know Kyoya... and I also love you very much." Haruhi replied cupping Kyoya's face into her hands.

Kyoya smiled softly at the brunette then hovered closer to her. He then started to kiss Haruhi's forehead, next to her nose and then in her lips.

"I wish this night will never end. I want to spend my entire life with Kyoya..." Haruhi thought gently chuckling as the raven head presses his lips against her lips.

...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

Haruhi woke up only to find herself completely naked only the white comforter covered her nude body. She then slowly scanned the dimmed room. The room was dark for the thick curtains blocked the midday sunlight from entering her room.

Haruhi then slowly turned to her side where Kyoya was facing, still fast asleep, then finally Haruhi realized that Kyoya has his arms wrapped around her waist hugging them possessively. Haruhi then let out a quick laugh and stared at Kyoya's sleeping figure. Occasionally running her fingers from Kyoya's nose down to his slightly parted lips.

"He look so peaceful when asleep..." Haruhi mumbled then leaning closer and placed a kiss on the raven head's cheek. Haruhi then touched her lips completely remembering their passionate night together, ignoring the dull pain she felt around her thighs.

Kyoya's passionate kiss still lingered on Haruhi's lips making her blush.

Haruhi sighed as she shifted her position into the Kyoya's arms leaning again on Kyoya's bare but well built chest making the sleeping man turned again putting his free arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi chuckled. "Good morning Kyoya..." she whispered.

But Kyoya being still the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord he is, is still having a hard time waking up in the morning. He just grunted softly at the brunette.

Haruhi chuckled then she slowly removes Kyoya's muscular arms from her body, letting her get out of the bed.

She then quickly walked across the room and grabbed Kyoya's shirt and put it on. It was really huge obviously for Haruhi's small figure the shirt itself rested just above her knees. Haruhi then quickly but silently went out of the room careful not to wake the raven head or else all hell might break lose.

...

* * *

><p>Haruhi cheerfully hummed a song as she briskly walked across the halls of their mansion. Only to be greeted by her oh so ever loyal butler Tohru. <strong>(Oh Haruhi if only you knew evrything about your trusted butler... T^T)<strong>

"Good morning Oujo-sama" the man greeted his master.

"Good morning to you Tohru-san. Is grandmother here?" Haruhi replied then asked

The man gently shook his head. "I'm afraid Oujo-sama left early today." The man replied.

"Hn..."

"So oujo-sama, what would you like to have for breakfast?" the butler asled changing the topic.

Haruhi then blinked at the man. "Oh no! Tohru-san, Please tell the others not to prepare any. Because I'll be preparing them myself." Haruhi replied smiling at the sceptical butler.

"Of course oujo-sama. I will inform our kitchen staff then..." Tohru politely replied bowing at the young heiress before quickly heading to the kitchen.

...

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke up only to find the other side of the bed empty."I'm sure she was here a minute ago..." he muttered as he reaches for his glasses at the headboard table. He then groggily drag himself to the bathrrom to wash his face. He then took a shirt from out of nowhere and put it on.<p>

"I wonder where could Haruhi be." Kyoya thought as he wipe his wet face with a towel.

He then quickly went out of the rrom and went straight to the kitchen. As expected he found the brunette who is wearing his shirt from yesterday busily cooking something on the stove.

Haruhi then sensing that another person entered the kitchen took a quick glance behind her. "Oh Kyoya! Good Morning!" Haruhi happily greeted the raven head who is leaning at the door frame smiling at her.

Kyoya then smirked at the brunette who is now focused into cooking breakfast. He then quickly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist making the brunette flinch.

"K-Kyoya? W-what are you doing?" Haruhi stuttered turning her head to the raven head.

Kyoya didn't answer instead he devilishly smiled at the brunette then pressed his lips into her lips.

Haruhi's face blushed madly . "W-what do you think you are doing?" Haruhi asked still red as a tomato.

"What? I'm greeting my beloved fiancée a Good Morning." Kyoya playfully said then gently bit Haruhi's ear.

"K-Kyoya you sly dog!" Haruhi pouted then turned around returning Kyoya's kiss.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Haruhi! What the?"

"Kyoya?"

The two love birds jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to where the voice came from.

"G-Grandmother!" Haruhi exclaimed

"Father?" Kyoya asked

...

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally done! Whooh! I really had fun writing this chapter and I realized how bad I am when it comes to love scenes and fluff and for that I sincerely apologize. LOL. Anyways my initial goal for this story is around 15 chapters. But what the heck, It seems like I can't end this story in merely 15 chapters so... I'm extending this story Yipee! LOL.<strong>

**Please forgive me if there are many grammatical errors and OOC. And the failed fluff LOL. I'm not really good at those stuff. I imagine alot but I can't seem to put them into words. LOL. XD**

**I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart who read and supported this story up to now. I wouldn't have gone this far with the story if it is wasn't for you guys! Thank you very much**

**Again, I really appreciate your reviews for this story! It makes me want to update faster LOL. I'm just kidding. And yeah I think I might not be able to update for the next 2 weeks since my Prelims are about to start. I need to study LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll update as soon as my exams are over THAT'S A PROMISE! XD**

**~tenshi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know, I know that I said that I'll update after my prelims next week but what the heck! I can't help to think that my readers will have to wait that LONG... LOL anyways I really had fun writing this fic and I hope you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any... XD**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, add this to their favourite story and me in their favourite authors! Thank you very much. And without further ado, here is your chapter. R&R.**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!"<p>

"Kyoya?"

The two love birds jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to where the voice came from.

"G-Grandmother!" Haruhi exclaimed

"Father?" Kyoya asked

"Well its about time you wake up young lady! It's very unusual for you to wake up at this hour." Saeko scolded the brunette putting her arms across her chest.

Saeko then shifted her to the man next to Haruhi. "And it seems that you _two_ have been very busy last night..." Saeko mussed

Haruhi's face turned red and quickly bowed down to hide her streaming red face from the patriarchs.

"Kyoya, I didn't expect to see you here. I was informed that you didn't went home." Yoshio said with his usual stoic face. "But to think that you spent the night with Haruhi-san... well..." Yoshio said lightly scratching his chin. "Well never mind... You know what I mean..."

Kyoya then looked away from his father with a hint of res in his cheek. "Stupid Father..." Kyoya muttered

"Ano... Grandma, Yoshio-san. I just finished making breakfast so..." Haruhi said softly completely changing the topic.

Saeko then clapped her hands. "Well of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day most especially if Haruhi made it herself!" Saeko happily said sitting down at the middle of the long dinner table.

Haruhi smiled at the bunch as she too took a seat beside Kyoya. Breakfast was eaten in eerie silence. Haruhi squirmed at her seat, uneasy with the tense atmosphere between them.

"Haruhi, Kyoya..." Saeko suddenly said making the two flinch from their seats.

"Yoshio and I have a very important thing to discuss with both of you" Saeko said glancing at the Ootori who is busy drinking his brewed black coffee.

Kyoya looked sceptically at his father then giving Haruhi a quick glance. "What is it?" he asked

Yoshio then pushed his glasses up to his nose just like Kyoya. "Well you two are aware about our agreement between the two of you right?" Yoshio started looking straight to his son.

"You mean our engagement right?" Haruhi said from out of nowhere.

Yoshio then nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure you two know about the supposed merger between Kurosaki and Ootori."

Kyoya and Haruhi nodded in reply.

"well we both decided that since only a few people knew about your relationship, That it's time for you to announce your engagement publicly. Yes?" Saeko mussed then took a mouthful sip of her steaming earl grey tea.

Kyoya and Haruhi stiffen at the thought that they are going to announce their engagement. They looked at each other then smiled. They have been waiting for this day their whole darn life.

Kyoya then reached for Haruhi's hand and squeezed it. The brunette then returned by looking at him and smiled softly.

"Grandma..." Haruhi said

"I think it's a very good idea!" Kyoya said cutting of the brunette.

"I was just about to say that you rich bastard..." Haruhi mentally cursed the raven head.

"Well if Kyoya say so... Well I think its also a great idea..." Haruhi sighed chuckling a bit.

"We thought you two would say that!" Saeko chuckled.

"Well if that is settled, I'll be taking charge of this event..." Yoshio said in his oh so prideful voice making Kyoya's sweat drop.

"W-when if the engagement party supposed to take place?" Kyoya asked regaining his cool.

"2 days from now here in our humble home!" Saeko mussed patting Haruhi's head like a child.

"Uh... I just hope that the two of them wont over act with the party and all...  
>Haruhi sighed then looked at the exasperating Kyoya next to her.<p>

"Well then I shall have all the invitations made and delivered today..." Yoshio said as he stood up from his seat.

"Well of course! Please do include Kyoya and Haruhi's friends though!" Saeko reminded the Old man.

"Wait... Our friends? Oh dear..." Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day: Haninozuka Mansion.<strong>

"Takashi! Takashiiii~ look at this!" Hunny happily said while waving a piece of letter in an evelop.

Mori then turned his head towards the blonde and grunted softly then nodded. Hunny then excitedly opened the envelope and read it aloud so that his cousin can hear what the mail says:

_To: Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Takashi_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the _

_Engagement of _

_Ootori Kyoya and Kurosaki Haruhi_

_At an Outdoor buffet dinner at the Kurosaki Mansion main Garden_

_Happening on July X, 20XX 8:00 pm_

_Hosted by: Kurosaki Saeko and Ootori Yoshio_

_Please be reminded to present this invitation upon entering the venue._

_Well hope to see you there and Have a good day._

"It's happening Takashi..." Hunny mussed as he slowly return the piece of paper back to the envelope.

"Yeah... I hope everything will turn out alright..." Mori said in agreement.

"Well maybe this is a good time to pay Haru-chan a visit don't ya think so Takashi?" Hunny grinned at the stoic raven head.

"And let's hope that Haruhi will finally tell us all about her secret..." Hunny said almost whispering.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hitachiin Mansion:<strong>

"What? An engagement party?" Hikaru exclaimed at the sight of the invitation his twin Kaoru is holding.

"Well it seems like it..." Kaoru replied.

"Damn that Kyoya-sempai..." Hikaru grumbled.

"Oi, Hikaru calm down. It's not like we don't know that they are engage in the first place right?" Kaoru trying to calm his fuming brother.

"But Kaoru..." Hikaru whinned.

Kaoru crossed his arms around his chest. "Well if you're thinking that Kyoya-sempai is marrying our Haruhi like you said. Then we should just accept it and wish them a happy life..." Kaoru scolded his twin.

"Mah! Whatever!" Hikaru pouted.

"But then..."Kaoru said in a sadistic voice catching his brother's attention.

Hikaru then evilly smirked at his twin obviously scheming something...

"We could come steal Kyoya-sempai's spotlight and crash the party!" Hikaru sarcastically said.

* * *

><p><strong>Suoh Mansion:<strong>

"Tamaki-sama a mail has arrived for you..." Tamaki's maid said as she politely hands the evelope to her blonde master.

"Thank you Chiaki."Tamaki thanked the maid and smiled.

The maid then bowed politely before heading back to her quarters.

Tamaki looked at the envelope for a good 10 seconds before he decided to open it. He's eyes almost popping out of his skull as he read the letter.

He collapsed back to the couch his hand helding his face. "Stupid Kyoya..." Tamaki muttered with a big smile on his face.

"You finally found what you really want eh..."

"Kyoya..."

**On the darker side of the story:**

"Eclair-sama, the documents you requested are all here and ready." Tohru said while holding a bog brown evelope in his hands.

Eclair turned and looked at the man with menacing eyes she then swiftly took the item from him and opened it. Eclair smiled at the results of the DNA test they secretly conducted courtesy of her henchman/butler of Haruhi; Tohru Judei.

"Mmmm... No more denying this time Haruhi." Eclair mussed putting the paper back on the envelope.

"Eclair-sama I also have something for you." The man added putting the envelope on Eclair's extended hand.

Eclair's droopy eyes shot wide open after reading the paper. Eclair them smiled sadistically at her thought. "This is just perfect, the perfect stage to reveal it all."

* * *

><p><strong>That night:<strong>

Haruhi strolled across their gigantic garden where the engagement party is supposed to take place. She breathe in the chilly night air that came her way. She then went to her favourite spot in the whole garden, a gazebo overlooking the man made koi pond now beautifully illuminated by the moonlight.

Haruhi sighed looking up to the star filled sky. "Mother in heaven, last night was the best night of my life. And today I'm the happiest girl alive. Why? Because Me and Kyoya are officially engaged not that we are not engage in the first place, but in the eyes of public." Haruhi sighed smiling gently.

"Kyoya and I are getting married soon mother, and yet I still have to tell him and the others about my secret."

"Mother, please help me. Give me strength cuz' I don't know what will happend after that."

Haruhi sighed closing her eyes as she felt again the cold touch of the night slightly making her bangs sawy across her face.

Then Haruhi sensed that she isn't alone anymore, quickly opened her eyes only to met Kyoya's cola black eyes.

"K-Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Haruhi what are you doing here at this hour?" Kyoya asked

Haruhi eyes soften "Oh nothing just getting some fresh air..." turning her head towards the pond.

Kyoya smiled at the brunette as he pulled a small red box from his pocket and held it close to his palm.

Kyoya then sat next to the brunette. "Haruhi I..."

"This is it Kyoya, don't mess it up." Kyoya thought clenching his fist.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked titlted her head slightly.

"You know how much you mean to me Haruhi." Kyoya said looking back at the brunette.

"You have made me realized that not all arrange marriage are purely out of love..."

"And I have proven it." Kyoya said

"You are the first person who made my heart flutter everytime I looked into those chocolate obs of yours..." Kyoya sighed smiling softly at the blushing brunette.

"Ky-kyoya what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked confused with the way the raven head is acting.

"Haruhi, all I want to say is that." Kyoya then stood from his seat and scooted in front of the seated brunette.

He then pulled the small velvet box and held in front of the now shocked brunette. He then kneeled one of knees and smiled softly.

Haruhi's eyes widen in disbelief she covered her mouth from shock. Tears now running freely from her flushed cheeks.

Kyoya on the other hand looked up to the brunette gently opening the box, revealing a beautiful diamond studded ring.

"Haruhi Kurosaki... Will you spend your life with me?" Kyoya finally asked.

Haruhi's eyes were filled with tears she then quickly stood from her seat and hugged the kneeling raven head. Kyoya then stood up and looked at the brunette his eyes burning woth passion.

Haruhi smiled Kyoya. "Yes Kyoya, I will gladly spend my life with you!" Haruhi happily said.

Kyoya smiled genuinely at the crying brunette hugging her. "Thank you Haruhi."

Kyoya then held Haruhi's hand and slowly slipped the diamond ring into her ring finger.

"I love you Haruhi." Kyoya finally said

"I love you too Kyoya." Haruhi replied leaning closer to the raven head.

Kyoya then pulled Haruhi closer and then pressed his lips into hers.

Haruhi pulled away from the raven with a pout. "Idiot Kyoya, you shouldn't have done that. We both know very well that we are getting married either way."

Kyoya chuckled. "Well I'm just making sure you are mine and mine alone..."

"I love you Haruhi..."

* * *

><p><strong>It's done!<strong>

**Wahaha took me awhile before I decided to update this before prelims. And I can't believe what I did in this chapter! LOL Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. This is a little bit rushed and OOC for the characters.**

**Please continue to support this fic until the very end. Please don't forget to review and tell me what do you think about this fic.**

**I update maybe after the prelims that's a promise again. XD**

**Reviews are like gatorade for me! It makes me want to update faster!**

**~tenshi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tenshi back with new chapter! I don't know if this chapter is good or not... LOL I'm very jumpy these days and I don't know why... LOL anyways I would like to thanks everyone who read and reviewed, add this story in their favs, me in their fav authors (I am Honoured) and followed this story!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone of you know that I don't own this. If so Kyoya and Haruhi will be together and there will be a season 2 LOL**

**Here's your chapter R&R**

* * *

><p>Haruhi happily walked across the halls of her house as she made her way towards the lobby. She just received a call from Hunny, asking if she can meet them and talked to them privately.<p>

"Okay! Today I will tell Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai about my secret! I'm sure they will understand me..." Haruhi thought.

"And I'm sure I could trust them..."

"Haruhi-chan! I mean Haru-chan!" Hunny happily greeted the seated brunette with his cousin Mori behind him.

"Hunny-sempai. Mori-sempai! Come take a seat!" Haruhi replied pointing to the black leather couch in front oh her.

The two men then quickly took their seat just across the brunette will gleaming eyes that says "Tells us Haruhi, you can trust us."

Haruhi took a deep breath before saying something. "Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, before I tell you two everything, I want you both to promise me not to tell anyone about this." Haruhi said in a stern business like voice making Hunny shiver.

Hunny and Mori nodded in reply. "You know you could trust us Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed then smiled. "Well then but I wont ask anymore how you two discovered our oh so perfect plan in hiding my past identity." Haruhi playfully said.

The two just nodded as the brunette started telling her story.

"Well it goes like this, a couple of months ago My mother died leaving me as a pathetic 18 year old orphan. But before she died, she wanted me to tell my grandmother that she's sorry. At first I was shocked, well because all my life I thought that my parents doesn't have any more close living relatives of some sort." Haruhi started her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Hunny and Mori nodded in recognition and continued listening to Haruhi.

"Then since my salary from my part time job won't fit for my rent as much to my food. The landlady threw me out. But then suddenly I was dragged in by my unknown grandmother, and before I knew I ti I was standing in one of our supposed family gathering with grandmother announcing me as he heir." Haruhi sighed

"I was reluctant at first. But then my grandma told me that our other relatives have their eyes on the company it made me think twice. Since I have noticed that most of them wanted the company for the sake of money and nothing else. Then came the day where my grandma told me that she will change everything about me, my name, my appearance, my whole person." Haruhi said her eyes now welling with tears.

"The reason is other family members or other people will come for me and will threaten me. I don't want that so I agreed. I don't want to lose my remaining family, I wanted to protect grandma. Even if it means lying to the whole world and to you guys..." Haruhi finally said crying.

Hunny quickly stood up and grabbed Haruhi into his arms. "Sorry Haruhi, we didn't know..."

"I tried my best hiding it Hunny-sempai. I pretended that I didn't know you at that reunion." Haruhi sobbed burying her tear streaked face into Hunny's lean chest.

"I really wanted to hug everyone of you back then... But I resisted the urge and remembered the threats to me and grandma."

"I missed you so much." Haruhi finally said unconsciously wiping her tears.

Mori looked at the two patted Haruhi's head. "You did it to protect your family... I missed you Haruhi."

Haruhi then pulled away from the blonde ang hugged the stoic man standing in fron of them

"We wont let anyone harm you Haruhi, bet on it" Hunny added.

"Thank you Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai"

* * *

><p><strong>Let's have a time skip!: Engagement night!<strong>

The garden was filled with people mainly business people from the country. Well let's say that they are friends of Yoshio Ootori and Saeko Kurosaki.

Haruhi watched the people chatting from the balcony of her room.

"This is it."Haruhi said smiling

"I'll tell the rest of the guys tonight after the party!"

"No more holding back."

"Oujo-sama you should get ready the party will start shortly" muffled voice from inside the room called the brunette.

"Oh! Coming!" Haruhi replied as she quickly walked back into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

"Look at you! All handsome and dashing!" Fuyumi mussed as she watched her brother fix his tie.

"Thank you nee-chan." Replied kyoya looking at her sister through the reflection of the mirror. Kyoya wore a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt underneath with a matching black tie onto his collar.

Fuyumi the suddenly glomped his brother. "Tell me Kyoya, you love this girl right?"

Kyoya chuckled "Of course nee-chan, If I didn't love her you would expect me to pack my stuff and go back to America." Kyoya playfully replied pushing his glasses up to his nose.

Fuyumi smiled at his brother before pulling away. She then placed a gently kiss on Kyoya's cheek thne smiled. "I'm glad to see you finally happy Kyoya."

"Guys! Come on father is waiting for you!" A muffled was heard behind Kyoya's door suspecting that one of his brother is calling the two of them

"Coming brother!" Fuyumi replied with a wide grin in her face.

"Let's go Kyoya we wouldn't want to let your fiancée wait do we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Haruhi:<strong>

"It's done!" the hired make up artist squealed as she put away her things to her make up kit.

"You look gorgeous Haruhi-sama!"

Haruhi then turned her head towards the mirror and stared at the person looking back at her.

"Is this me?" Haruhi thought with a sweet smiled forming in her tinted lips. She carefully looked at her face, her eyelashes been curled up and covered with mascara making it longer than usual. Her eyelids were colour with a light colour pink and her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you very much." Haruhi said smiling sweetly at the make up artists and the made present.

The lady smiled and bowed at the seated brunette before going pulling out a box. "And now for the dress!" she happily said pulling the clothing from the said box.

Haruhi stared at the dress. It was beautiful. Its a black tube cocktail dress with laces on the end. It's shoulder studded with diamond like embroidery making it shimmer under light. Haruhi couldn't help but to smile. Then one of the maid pulled a pair of silver stilettos and placed it next to the dress.

The dress hugged Haruhi's figure perfectly, making her slender curves stand out. She then slipped on the silver stilettos and look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was held up in a bun with some of her hair strands fall freely down to her neck. A silver headdress was pinned on the side of her hair matching the diamond necklace that hung on her petite neck. Haruhi again smiled as she looked at the even more beautiful diamond studded ring placed in her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Saeko sat next to Yoshio in the presidential tabled on top of the elevated stage in the garden. She carefully eyed all the people around her especially of a certain auburn haired spoiled brat that wont stop at nothing until Haruhi is out of commission permanently.

"Saeko, where is your granddaughter? The party will be starting any minute" Yoshio asked breaking Saeko's trance.

"Ah! Uh, She's still getting ready. But I'm sure she'll be here any moment." Saeko replied smiling at the stoic face of the Ootori patriarch.

"Hmmm. If that's the case I already sent Kyoya to fetch her..." Yoshio coldly said before slumping back to his comfy chair.

Saeko sweatdropped at the cold attitude the man is showing. "An Ootori will always be and forever be an Ootori." Saeko sighed

* * *

><p>"Ootori-sama, Haruhi-sama we'll be here shortly" the maid said while bowing at the raven head.<p>

Kyoya nodded in reply placing his gaze on the huge staircase that Haruhi will emerge from.

"Kyoya?" a voice echoed from the top of the stairs gaining the attention of the raven head. She then quickly made her way to the seemingly stunned raven head at the end of the stairs staring at her as if there's no tomorrow.

Haruhi then hooked her arm around Kyoya and tugged him close to her. "Let's go?"

Kyoya snapped back to reality. "Oh.. un..."

Haruhi smiled at the raven head who has that hint of pink in his face.

Kyoya then leaned over to the brunette. "You look lovely tonight..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Tama-chan over here!" Hunny happily called the wandering blonde.

"Oh sempai-tachi!" Tamaki greeted back waving his hand like an idiot he is then quickly made his way to the guys.

"I was just looking for you!" Tamaki said

"Un, good thing Takashi found us these great seats!" Hunny said.

"Well it was labelled with our names..." Mori said pointing at the card sticking up from the bouquet of flowers on top of the table.

"Ehem..."

The music stopped as Saeko Kurosaki together with Yoshio Ootori stood at the middle of the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you all for coming to Kyoya Ootori and my granddaughter Haruhi Kurosaki's engagement party. I'm sure that there are people here who already know about this. But it just felt right to announce it publicly rather than letting it spread like fire on public." Saeko said with a plastered smiled sticking on her face.

"This is a very important night for both of our children and we are glad that all of you were able to share this with us." Yoshio added.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other hand.<strong>

Haruhi and kyoya stood behind the door eagerly waiting for the doors to open, well at least Haruhi is.

Haruhi tugged Kyoya's arm "Kyoya... I..." Haruhi stuttered after meeting Kyoya's onyx orbs.

Kyoya softly smiled. "Shhss... Don't worry everything is going to be alright!" Kyoya assured the brunette.

Haruhi stiffened. "That's not what I wanted to say you rich bastard." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

...

* * *

><p>"And we wish all of you to have a great time tonight!" Saeko said<p>

"And now without further ado, we present to you..."

...

* * *

><p>"Here goes..." Haruhi gulped fixing her dress for the last time. Then tightly holding to Kyoya's arm.<p>

Kyoya smiled at the fidgeting brunette. "Let's go Haruhi." He said pulling Haruhi closer to him

Haruhi nodded.

...

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ootori Kyoya and Kurosaki Haruhi."<p>

The couple smiled as they stepped out from the door and walked across the crowd.

The people stared at the couple with awed looks especially to haruhi. She really looked gorgeous that any goddess would be jealous.

"Waah! Haru-chan is so beautiful!" Hunny exclaimed as the two of them walk towards them.

"Ohhhh... My second daughter is so beautiful!" Tamaki wailed happily. Tamaki decided that he would call Haruhi his second-daughter. _**(I really don't know why LOL)**_

Haruhi smiled at the bunch and went ahead to the stage with Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>On the creepy side of the story (XD)<strong>

"Is everything ready?"

The man nodded politely in reply.

"very good..."

"Now everyone will know who you really are... Your secret wont be much of a secret anymore Kurosaki Haruhi!" Eclair mussed then laugh devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Wahaha... Crappy chapter I know... I don't really know why I wrote this thing... Well I hope you guys still like this chapter. LOL<strong>

**Please tell me what you think about this... I want to know about my mistakes and all...**

_**Next chapter: All secret will finally be revealed. How will Kyoya and the guys take it? Will it be the end of Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship? And why is Hunny-sempai hissing?**_

**Stay tuned guys! The climax is at hand It might take 2 chapters MAX! XD**

**R&R**

**~tenshi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ohemgeehh... I'm so sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. *bows* I'm so sorry! It' been how long? Almost One month?! I'm really sorry my life have just reached its most busiest period ever... Exams everywhere... well you know what I mean... Anyways, I'm so happy that this story has just achieved my life long dream as a writer here in fanfiction! A hundred plus reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Ok to be able to make it up for my very long absence, I'm going to make this chapter long!**

**I proudly dedicate this chapter to my 100th reviewer and to you my readers! You guys are my super power! ILY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran! It belongs to its original owners...**

**Still working on my grammar and stuff, so if there's any... Wrong spellings, grammars... you know what to do...**

**R&R Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hunny, Mori and Tamaki approached the couple with big grins in their faces, well maybe a slight curve on Mori's side.<p>

"Guys you made it!" Haruhi happily greeted the hosts, giving each one a gentle peck on their cheeks.

"Of course Haruhi-chan! We wouldn't want to miss the one of the happiest day of your lives!" Hunny replied.

Kyoya smiled at the rest and walked next to the brunette. "So Hikaru and Kaoru aren't around yet?" He asked

Hunny looked back to the blonde next to him and shrugged. "well it seems so they are yet to arrive..."

Tamaki then shrugged his shoulders."Well, It's Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about. You can just guess that they plan on arrived late just to attract attention all for themselves" Tamaki scoffed his nose puffing.

"Just who do you think we are stupid Tono?" Hikaru said from out of nowhere hitting his senior at the back of his head.

"Ittai!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That hurts you know!" Tamaki angrily said turning to the younger man behind him.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan you made it!" Hunny happily said as he glomped the twins with his strong and well built arms.

"Please let go Hunny-sempai, we cant breathe!" Kaoru complained

Hikaru then stared at the stunningly beautiful Haruhi in front of him. A slight hint of red colored his face as he turned away from the brunette.

"Y-you look beautiful tonight Haruhi..." he manage to say without making any eye contact with the brunette.

"Why thank you Hikaru..." Haruhi giggled as she held on closer to Kyoya, who is busy eyeing Tamaki who is acting very childish.

"Well then, its really nice of you guys to be here tonight!" Kyoya said with a serious tone.

Tamaki and the rest of this guys looked at each other mischievously. Then nodded to each other as if they agreed on something they didn't even talked about.

Kyoya blinked at the reaction of his friends.

The guys they threw themselves on top of Kyoya glomping him aimlessly.

"G-Guys! Stop it! My suit!" Kyoya complained but the guys ignored and continued to wrestle the raven head.

"Look at you! Already getting married!" Hikaru mussed patting Kyoya's shoulder like there's no tomorrow.

"And we thought that you'll be the one who will marry last!" Kaoru happily said nudging his hand onto Kyoya's side.

"A-and why would you think that I'll marry last huh?" Kyoya annoyingly said glaring at the auburn-haired.

"Must be nice huh Kyo-chan? Getting married to the one that you love!" Hunny said with a big grin across his face. Rummaging Kyoya's neatly styled hair.

"Congratulations Kyoya..." Mori said who is the only one who isn't on top of the poor raven head.

Haruhi watched from the side as the host club wrestle her fiancé. But then she felt a pang in her chest. Will they be the same after Haruhi reveal her secret? It haunted Haruhi for a moment as she watched how happy her friends are.

_"I hope things will be the same after all of this..."_ she sighed and looked up to the clear night sky.

...

* * *

><p>"Haruhi are you alright?" Kyoya asked snapping Haruhi from her trance.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry I zoned out for a minute..." Haruhi chuckled pulling some strand of her hand to the back of her ear.

Kyoya looked worried for a second before smiling back at her. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed just as the rest of the guys are gathering around the two of them.

Haruhi looked straight at the Hunny sempai with teary eyes and threw herself up, embracing the blonde. "Thank you so much Hunny-sempai..." She whispered.

Hunny then pulled away and looked at the brunette with soft eyes. "It's fine Haruhi... What are friends are for?" he said

Haruhi then hugged him again and this time kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you Hunny-sempai..."

Then she moved next to the stoic man standing next to Hunny, she then also hugged Mori.

"Thank you Mori-sempai..." She also said the placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Mori then smiled. "Don't mention it Haruhi..."

Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other puzzled. They were wondering why on earth Haruhi would be so emotional in thanking their two sempais.

Tamaki then pulled the twins closer to him. "What do you think happened between the three of them?" He asked.

"How should I know? Stupid Tono." Hikaru scoffed.

"Maybe sempai-tachi helped her on something really important..." Kaoru replied placing his fingers below his chin.

"Mouuo... Whatever! But how come she kissed the two of them TWICE?!" Tamaki said emphasizing the last word to the twins.

"Oh shut the heck up Tamaki!" Kyoya scolded the blonde making him glomped on a corner as always.

Hikaru then turned to Haruhi. "What happened between you guys? Is there something that you're not telling us?" He asked.

Haruhi smiled then turned her head in disagreement. "It's nothing guys, It's just Hunny-san and Mori-san helped me with something very important." Haruhi said glancing back to the two.

"And I thought that a simple Thanks was needed. So,..." Haruhi added.

"You call that a simple Thanks?! Kissing and hugging?" Tamaki yelled his eyes popping out.

Kyoya stared at the brunette. _"Something important you say? Hmmm... What could that be?"_ he thought.

"But how about me?" Tamaki wailed pointing his finger at himself with his puppy eyes working wonders.

Haruhi sweatdropped at the blonde's words... "Eh... well..." She stuttered.

Haruhi sighed then placed a second kiss on Tamaki's cheek as well as Hikaru and Kaoru.

"There! Is everyone happy? Geez you guys are acting like spoiled brats!" Haruhi pouted.

"Stupid rich bastards!" she muttered under her breath. Beardy audible to hear.

"What was that Haruhi? You said something?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi gulped... _"Darn it he heard it... My catchphrase..."_ she thought.

"Ah... err... nothing. I'm just talking to myself that all..." Haruhi stuttered.

Kyoya looked at the brunette then sighed... "Is that so..."

_"I swear I heard our Haruhi's signature catchphrase..."_ he thought pushing his glasses up to his nose then glanced back to the brunette.

...

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, Haruhi. I think it's time for you to say something to the crowd..." Yoshio said patting his son's shoulder.<p>

Kyoya then nodded as well as Haruhi. "Of course Father... we'll be there shortly"

Haruhi then looked at the host club... "Well guys... It's time for us to shine, so sit tight and we'll return shortly okay?" Haruhi said before following Kyoya up to the presidential table.

...

"First of all I would like to thank everyone who is with us tonight" Kyoya said

"To my family, my father; Yoshio Ootori and to Saeko Kurosaki. To my friends, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and my friend or rather my bestfriend, Tamaki Suou. It feels really good to be up here tonight speaking in front of you and sharing my feeling about tonight." Kyoya said with his usual stoic voice.

"Two months ago, I decided that It's time for me to return back here in Japan after a years of studying abroad. But upon my arrival I learned that I was bethrode to none other than Haruhi Kurosaki. I first I was against the idea of marrying a someone I don't love or worse marrying a complete stranger.." Kyoya then glanced back to the smiling brunette listening to him.

"But everything changed when I met her." Kyoya said without removing his eyes from Haruhi. "I didn't realize it first but I was love struck and mesmerized by her charms. And before I knew it I was in love with her already. Madly in love with a complete stranger..." Kyoya continued then went back to Haruhi's chair and smiled.

He then kneeled in front of her and looked up.

Haruhi's face was flustered. "W-What are you doing?" Haruhi asked in a soft voice.

"Then I just found myself in this same position asking this young lady her hand for marriage..." Kyoya said.

The people were silent for a minute before they burst on cheering for the couple. They were happy for the couple especially the host club who even gave a standing ovation.

"You shouldn't have done that! It's embarrassing!" Haruhi pouted pulling Kyoya up to his feet.

Kyoya smiled and pulled Haruhi in his arms and kissed her forehead. Making the crowd ohhhed and ahhhed.

"I'm looking forward in spending my lifetime with you Haruhi Ootori..." Kyoya said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to marry that girl Ootori Kyoya?" Suddenly a voice echoed across the room<p>

"Marrying a heiress yes, that is good... But a commoner? Are you sure?" The voice echoed again and this time the owner of the voice emerged form the shadows. Eclair Tonnere.

"Haruhi Kurosaki... Or should I call you by your real name?" Eclair sarcastically said as she moved towards the couple.

The crowd the fell silent, whispering at each other sceptical about what's happening. Kyoya on the other hand out of instinct pulled Haruhi behind him.

"What do you mean Eclair?" Kyoya asked glaring at the auburn head.

Saeko and Yoshio on the other hand are on their feet watching the commotion caused by Eclair. As expected Saeko was worried sick because of Haruhi.

Haruhi gulped._ "S-She knows about it!"_ she mentally screamed.

"W-what are talking about E-eclair?" Haruhi manage to ask despite her nervousness.

Eclair then thre Haruhi a menacing glare making the brunette stagger back. "Oh... Don't play dumb with me, Haruhi Fujioka!"

"WHAT?" Kyoya exclaimed turning back to the staggering brunette behind him. His eyes clear with confusion.

"Darn it" Hunny cursed as they quickly went up to the stage and watched on the side.

Haruhi slowly backed away from Kyoya and Eclair, turning her head worriedly to her grandmother who is also looking very flushed by the situation.

"_What am I going to do? She knows about our secret..."_

...

* * *

><p>"Y-Yoshio... What are we going to do?" Saeko asked the Ootori patriarch beside her.<p>

"I- I don't know Saeko... But we need to do something to stop that Eclair..." Yoshio replied

"Just admit it Haruhi, it's what best..." Eclair said sarcastically as always. "You're the daughter of the late Kotoko Kurosaki Fujioka... Am I right?"

"I-I..." Haruhi stuttered. Looking away from the lot and stopping herself from crying.

Kyoya stood there frozen. He was confused by what is happening. "

"_Why is Eclair calling her Fujioka? She's not her..."_ Kyoya thought to himself.

"You can't deny it any longer Haruhi. I have proof..." Eclair said pulling a brown envelope form her purse and swinging it in front of Kyoya and Haruhi.

"W-What's that Eclair?" Tamaki who was watching from the side asked.

"Oh It's nothing important Tamaki my dear... Just a DNA test result that my servant Tohru help me conduct on your beloved Haruhi." Eclair said.

"_T-Tohru-san? He's working for Eclair all along? But why?" _ Haruhi asked herself as he remembers how the old man who happen to be her butler took care of her.

Saeko then could not take it much longer she quickly ran next to her granddaughter and shielded her in a tight hug.

Eclair then smirked at the sight of Haruhi in distress. She then pulled the contents of the envelope and read it loudly so that everyone who is present can hear her.

"... Kurosaki Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi... Positive..." Eclair finally said.

"She's the same person..." Eclair added then throws the paper to Kyoya.

Kyoya read the paper carefully then crumples it with his hands and threw it aside. He then looked at Tamaki.

"It's true... Your right... She lied to me..." Kyoya muttered.

Haruhi reluctantly looked at the raven head his eyes shadowed by his hair and his hands white from clutching hard.

...

* * *

><p>"Damn it Eclair! You ruined everything!" Hunny suddenly shouted. Caughting the attention of the group.<p>

"She was supposed to tell Kyoya this tonight. But you have to come in here and ruin it!" Hunny hissed glaring like a blood type B he is.

Eclair was taken aback by the blonde's words. She thought that Haruhi wouldn't even bother telling the truth to the others... But either way one of her goals has been achieved.

Haruhi then slowly walked towards Kyoya her eyes now filled with tears. She then stopped at her feet when Kyoya glared at her like she's a criminal or something...

"K-Kyoya... I-I can explain..." Haruhi muttered reaching her hand out towards the raven head.

"I doesn't matter whatever you're going to say. It won't change the fact that _you_ lied to me and everyone else." Kyoya said with a stoic face. He looked at Haruhi with dull eyes as if he doesn't even know the brunette.

He then turned to his heels and slowly walked away towards the exit.

"K-Kyoya..." Haruhi stuttered before collapsing to her knees crying...

* * *

><p><strong>Aw gosh! A dramatic chapter! What do you guys think will happen next? Hahah I won't spoil it to anyone here... Tell me what you guys think about this one... And yeah don't worry the next chapter will be out by shortly after this upadate... I promise...<strong>

**Please tell what you think about this chapter and also on how can I improve this or correct any wrongs ok?**

**Again I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story ever since the first chapter... And remember when I said that this story has a maximum of 2 chapters left... well I guess it's really impossible for me to end it, now that everything is just getting on the good stuff. So I'll continue this story to wherever my wild fangirl imagination will take me. So I hope that you guys will continue to read this story till the end...**

**Reviews mean that you care... (Kidding XD) I'm not forcing anyone to review... Because the readers have their choice whether to review or just read quietly. Anyways Reviews are the best! Appreciated and Loved...**

**So... well... uh... you know what I mean...**

**-tenshi**

**P.S. Watch out for the my version of FORGOTTEN REALITY by LelouNatsu...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay... Okay... I know that I said that this chapter will come out shortly after the last one. But uh you know college life has taken a hold on me. Semi-finals are done and Finals are just around the corner. Yes, that's how my life is... Okay I know that my lame excuses won't change the fact that I was late in updating so I'll stop rambling and go on with this chapter. And I hope you will like this chapter... This chapter is UNBETA-ED... XD so pardon for any grammar errors and such!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**R&R Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>K-Kyoya... I-I can explain..." Haruhi muttered reaching her hand out towards the raven head.<em>

"_I doesn't matter whatever you're going to say. It won't change the fact that you lied to me and everyone else." Kyoya said with a stoic face. He looked at Haruhi with dull eyes as if he doesn't even know the brunette._

_He then turned to his heels and slowly walked away towards the exit._

"_K-Kyoya..." Haruhi stuttered before collapsing to her knees crying..._

* * *

><p>"Well it seems like my work here is done..."Eclair mussed swaying her hair back to her shoulders. She felt like being stabbed by the eyes of the host club especially a certain blood type B blonde who is like threatening to break her neck.<p>

"Just get the hell outta here you wretch!" Hikaru and Kaoru growled as the two of them push the auburn head towards the exit.

"Hey watch it!" Eclair hissed as she staggers to remain her balance. Then she meets the eyes of a furious Mori. His eyes are nothing like the usual, it's like filled with anger towards the auburn head making her spine tingle.

"What a weird bunch you are... I'm not surprised that you are friends with Tamaki. You're all the same." Eclair mocked with a smug look in her face.

"Why you little-'' Hikaru growled as he walked towards the auburn head only to be stopped by Tamaki.

"Don't Hikaru, I know you won't go down to her level" Tamaki said coldly

Eclair then staggered back at the blonde. "W-what did you say?" Her eyes narrowing with pure anger. Nobody has ever insulted her and certainly won't be insulted by Tamaki.

"I only stated facts Eclair. Only lowlife beings would do something terrible like this..." Tamaki said in a dangerous tone glaring with his velvet eyes.

"Well I'm guessing that she is extremely insecure with Haruhi to do something like this." Hikaru said out loud on purpose, making Eclair even angrier.

It's a good thing that all the guests were already escorted out of the garden by Yoshio's personnel the moment Kyoya exited the venue. So only they and Saeko are present at the garden at the moment.

Then suddenly, Eclair dash towards Tamaki with her hand held upward to slap the blonde. But before she could even touch Tamaki a hand grabbed her wrist with a vice like grip making her wince in pain.

"Stop it Tonnere, get out of here. You don't want to know what I can do to you after causing this much commotion." Hunny growled as he releases Eclair from his grasp glaring at the auburn haired menacingly.

Eclair scoffed then turned to her heels and quickly walked away not daring to look back at the group.

* * *

><p>Hunny then quickly lose his menacing glare then quickly returned to the slumped brunette on the floor.<p>

"Come on Haruhi, stop crying... It's going to be alright." Hunny said soothing Haruhi's back gently.

"I'm not crying anymore sempai, crying won't do anything about what happened here." Haruhi said in her usual tone as if nothing has happened. Then she stood up and faced the host club with her tear streaked face, and then she bowed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner guys. I mean to you Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru."

"And I know that saying sorry isn't helping it, so I think an explanation is needed..." Haruhi said in a business type tone.

Hikaru then walked up to the brunette then hugged her tight. "Stupid Haruhi, you really owe us a really long explanation." Hikaru said

Haruhi smiled then returned the hug. "Of course, I was about to do it anyway tonight."

"Well then I guess that it will be a long explanation, how about we went inside first and then let talk..." Tamaki said patting Haruhi's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the mansion:<strong>

The host club except Haruhi, Hunny and Mori was shocked after hearing what Haruhi has to say. (Haruhi's reason for hiding her identity please read the earlier chapter if you haven't read it yet)

"I-I didn't know..." Tamaki stuttered looking guiltily at the seated brunette in front of them. He never has thought that his precious daughter had been through could be this rough.

Hikaru then looked at Haruhi with a pained expression in his eyes. "Now I understand why you have to do all this things Haruhi, I'm sorry."

"You did it to protect your family..." Kaoru muttered nudging himself closer to his twin.

Haruhi then smiled at the guys. "I'm glad that you understand now." She sighed

Hunny who stood up behind Haruhi's couch his arms folded in his chest and lacking his cheerful demeanor looked at Haruhi with a sad expression.

"Too bad that Kyoya took it badly though. He should have at least listened to you..." Hunny said

"It's alright guys, I mean I knew that this could happen and yet I didn't find the courage to tell him everything. And now I'm suffering the consequences of my actions. I'm so stupid." Haruhi said looking down as she desperately stops her tears falling from her eyes.

Mori then stood up and kneeled in front of Haruhi his finger tilting Haruhi's chin to make her face him. "What you did is not stupid Haruhi, it's a selfless sacrifice. You knew very well that this might happen and you still did for the sake of your family, for Kurosaki-san..." Mori said making Haruhi's tears burst. She then quickly lunge herself onto Mori's shirt and cried her eyes out.

Hikaru and Kaoru then walked towards the brunette and kneeled at her side. "Mori sempai is right, you did what you think is right." Kaoru whispered soothing Haruhi's back with his right hand.

"Don't blame yourself for anything Haruhi. You did nothing to blame yourself." Hikaru added hugging Haruhi and Kaoru.

Tamaki then followed the group and too hugged Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi, I swear I'll help you and Kyoya make up even if it's the last thing I do." He wailed.

"I knew you would say something like that Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi muttered giving the blonde a smile.

"Remember Haru-chan, we are your friends. We will always be with you all the way. Please don't forget that." Hunny finally said as he hugs the group with his well built arms.

"Minna..." haruhi muttered.

"Thank you..."

...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"I can't believe it! She lied to me! She was our Haruhi all this time." Kyoya screamed for like the first time in his life. He then quickly threw his coat and slumped to the nearest couch in his room.

"I can't believe this, how come I didn't notice it..." Kyoya muttered resting his arm over his eyes after he removed his glasses.

"Why Haruhi, why did you do it?" Kyoya muttered as traces of tears fall down from under his arm which is resting over his eyes.

...

* * *

><p>"So what do you plan on doing now Haruhi?" Tamaki asked after everything is settled.<p>

Haruhi then looked down and shook her head. "I... Don't know sempai..." she muttered.

Haruhi then snapped her head towards the bunch and smiled. "I'm thinking of fixing myself first after everything that happened."

"I'll just focus on leading Kurosaki and helping grandmother run the company then after that... Kyoya..." Haruhi said in a low voice.

Hunny then patted Haruhi on her shoulder. "That would be the best thing that you should first. And I'm sure Kyoya will eventually understand..."

"He loves you, you know."

"Well only his pride is making him a jerk like he is now..." Tamaki scoffed.

"I know he loves you whomever you maybe; Kurosaki or Fujioka..."

"Let's just hope that he realizes it soon though..." Hikaru muttered shrugging his shoulder. Then looked at the rest of the guys.

"Because I'm not giving up on Haruhi." Hikaru said then looked at Haruhi.

"Remember, you still have me Haruhi. I'm here for you."

...

* * *

><p><strong>The following day:<strong>

"Kyoya, you awake?" Kyoya's sister; Fuyumi called as she slowly entered the raven head's room.

"Nee-chan?" Kyoya said turning head towards the door and to the approaching woman. Then slowly got up from his bed and sit on its edge.

"Wow, it's unusual for you to be up this early in the morning." Fuyumi mussed as she hugs her little brother.

"I didn't sleep nee-chan, I can't sleep." Kyoya said in a low voice.

Fuyumi sighed then sat at the couch next to Kyoya's bed her leg crossed.

"I heard what happened, Kyoya... And I'm sorry."

Kyoya then slipped on his glasses then looked at his beloved sister. "I didn't know that it would hurt this much nee-chan." Kyoya said his eyes shadowed by his raven coloured bangs.

Fuyumi then stood up and hug his brother again this time letting Kyoya sink his way down to her chest. She felt her dress wetting from Kyoya's tears.

"I know how it feels Kyoya, but when it comes to love you must be ready to face this kind of pain in some part of your relationship." Fuyumi said soothing Kyoya's hair with her hand.

"And I'm sure you are not the only one hurting here..." Fuyumi said as she puts her free hand over Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya then looked at his sister. "But she lied to me... Now I don't know if what we have was Love." Kyoya said

Fuyumi sighed then looked at Kyoya in his onyx eyes. "I know what you and Kurosaki-san was Love Kyoya."

"It just feels so wrong nee-chan, why did she have to hide it from me."

"Everyone has their reasons on why they do things and I'm sure Kurosaki-san is no exception. I'm sure she has a reason for her actions." Fuyumi explained taking a seat beside Kyoya in his bed.

"But why did she tell me sooner?" Kyoya inwardly asked.

Fuyumi sighed once again. "Oh Kyoya what has Love done to you to become this slow?" Kyoya then looked at his sister a little insulted from her comment.

"There is time for everything Kyoya, and I'm sure you know this very well."

"Have you at least listened to her?"

Kyoya then narrowed his eyes and remembered what Hunny sempai said last night.

"_She was supposed to tell Kyoya this tonight. But you have to come in here and ruin it!"_

Kyoya then sighed. "But It won't change the fact that she lied to me nee-chan."

"So what do you plan on doing now Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked looking rather disappointed by her brother's response. His pride is getting the best of him, she knew how Kyoya loved Haruhi and Kyoya's unreachable pride is the only thing that is hindering him from realizing just how much she loved Haruhi as she is.

"I don't know nee-chan, I need time to think." Kyoya replied looking out towards the balcony of his room.

"Can you forgive her?" Fuyumi asked

"I don't think I can-"

* * *

><p><strong>The Host Club to the rescue! And gosh I'm really annoyed with Kyoya now. He's so prideful that it's making him a jerk (Well I guess I made him that way in this chapter). So what do you think? Good? Bad? What? Please tell me! I'm not sure that this chapter is any good but hey I tried my best! I know characters are all OOC please bear with me. They are already matured young men and women here so they should act matured too.<strong>

**Anyways, please tell me what you think about this story. And I'm not promising anything about my next update. Because by next week I will start creating a project proposal which is my final examination for one of my subjects so... you know. But if I even find time I will update! So please support me and this story! Reviews are like steroids it helps my wild imagination continue to run free! **

_P.S. I'm planning on creating another fic: Kuroko no Basuke... You guys heard of this anime before? It's awesome that I'm completely addicted to it right now! So watch out for it together with Forgotten Reality (and I'm thinking of changing the title of it what do you guys think? Should I change it? Forgotten Reality I mean)_

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Until the next one.**

**Tenshi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! But first of all I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Thank you very much and because of your unwavering support, I'm so into writing this chapter even though Finals are in 24 hours.**

**Anyways I know that Kyoya was a totally OOC in the last chapter and I would like to explain myself to all for you. Well seeing that the ever mature Kyoya crying to his sister is really OOC but looking at it logically, even the stoniest human being can break down at times and Kyoya isn't an exception. Imagine if you were in his shoes, what would you feel and knowing that he only has his sister to talk to about this personal life. So there I did a little explaining and I hope you guys understand I'm making this part of a story rather realistic, close to true human reactions when it comes to situations like this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you forgive her?" Fuyumi asked <em>

"_I don't think I can-"_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later.<strong>

Haruhi walked across the clean corridors of Kurosaki Enterprises, and is clearly heading towards the conference room where she was supposed to meet the board.

It's been 2 days after the incident between Kyoya and Haruhi, and the news of Haruhi being born as a commoner spread like a wild fire not only in their country but the whole business world. How knew that the heiress of the biggest enterprise in Japan came from a common family. At first it hard on Haruhi and Saeko's part, because of the tons of criticism and questions about Haruhi's position and credibility to the company. But then Haruhi never failed to amaze anyone, she found a great way on establishing yet again her worth in the business earning herself a brand new image in the corporate world.

As always Haruhi is well, you could guess that she already moved on about what happened between her and Kyoya, but you could still see a hint of sadness on those chocolate orbs of hers, as they lack their usual glow which captivates whomever she meets. Well she is hiding her emotions is a very good facade. She needed to be strong, especially this time; she won't mess up the second time. Her emotions are nothing but distractions whenever she steps in her office, so she blocked it off and continue to do what she was trained for, to be an heiress, and the next successor of her grandmother.

She then finally arrived at the door of the conference room, fixing her hair one last time she lend the doorknob and entered the room.

"Good Morning everyone..." she greeted with her now usual business like tone.

"Ah... good morning to you Kurosaki-sama, it really is a nice day indeed..." one of the present people in the room greeted earning himself one of Haruhi's to die for smiles.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama, we were made known that you have once again sealed a deal with the Hitachiin Fashion recently and we would like to know what is it that you and the current head of the HF have agreed upon." The elderly man who is known as Tenma said looking at the brunette with intriguing eyes.

"Yes, of course. I knew that you will be asking about that..." Haruhi replied as she settled herself at the vacant seat at the head of the semi-rounded table.

"It's true that I have sealed a deal with the two heads of Hitachiin fashions, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi started placing her hands onto the table. "And to tell you the truth it was a good deal, both companies will benefit from it. Well especially to our advertisement sales." Haruhi said with a smug smile plastered in her face.

...

* * *

><p>"Well then if that's settled, thank you gentlemen. Meeting adjourned." Haruhi finally said as she leans back to the recliner office seat she was seated.<p>

All the investors then disappeared all at once and went back to their usual routine; making tons of money.

Haruhi then cupped her forehead slightly covering her eyes when her phone vibrated. She then reached for her phone in her purse and flipped it open, revealing a single text message from her grandmother.

'_Haruhi don't push yourself too hard... Or else your body won't be able to take it.'_

Truly enough, that Haruhi was totally stressed out. She was also obviously sleep-deprived, dark circles showing under her eyes.

Haruhi then started to text her grandmother_. 'I'm fine grandma, I can still manage. I can't afford to rest now. Our company needs me.'_

"Or you can say I needed a diversion from Kyoya..." Haruhi muttered to herself as she stared at the wallpaper of her cell phone screen. It was of picture of them, smiling genuinely at each other. Haruhi then felt a hot tear rolled from her eyes. She then quickly wiped the tear and headed outside the conference room and into her office.

...

* * *

><p>"Kyoya how long are you planning on sulking?" Tamaki's voice echoed making the sleeping raven head stir from his slumber.<p>

"Come one get up! It's already 10 am for Pete's sake!" Tamaki said as he pulled the blanket from the sleeping man.

"Shut up! Let me sleep in peace!" Kyoya grumbled as he gave the blonde a single menacing glare. But was then still forced out to bed by his best friend.

"What do you want Tamaki? I don't have all day..." Kyoya asked his armed crossed and his foot tapping against t the floor.

"Well you got all day for sleeping..." Tamaki muttered then followed by a quick snicker.

A big tick mark appeared on the raven head's head, obviously heard what the blonde said.

"What was that Tamaki? You wanna live another day?" Kyoya said sarcastically making the blonde flinch.

"Oh come on Kyoya! Stop being gloomy! You're already gloomy for your own good." Tamaki said as he walked up to the curtain covered window opening it, flooding the once dark room with stray sunlight.

Kyoya eyed his friend carefully, he sensed that something is bothering him and he is never wrong when it come to Tamaki.

Kyoya then sighed before looking again at the blonde. "Tamaki... Is something wrong?" he asked

Tamaki gave Kyoya a sad look, he then turned away from him and faced the huge window behind him. "Kyoya... You should already figure out what I'm worried about..." Tamaki sighed.

Kyoya then narrowed his eyes and looked away from Tamaki. He knew what he was talking about.

"_Haruhi..."_

Tamaki then turned around facing the raven head eyeing him sternly. "What do you plan on doing Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up to the blonde and sighed. He then massaged his forehead and sighed. "As a matter of fact, I don't know..." Yes for the first time in Kyoya's life, he doesn't know what to do next.

Tamaki sighed he was pretty sure that his bestfriend would most likely say that. If you ever experienced what Haruhi and Kyoya experienced, its enough to make your emotions go in turmoil, messing everything what your ever so clever brain could think of.

"Listen to me Kyoya, you should talk to her..." Tamaki bluntly said.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the blonde, his pride acting up again making him a complete jerk. "And why should I? She was the one who lied to me and to everyone..."

Tamaki felt his face heating up, not by means of swoon but in anger. How long does Kyoya plan to act up like a jerk? He really needs to wake up from his daydreams, realizing that _he _should be the one who supposed to understand Haruhi and not the other way around.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki muttered clenching his fist tightly.

Kyoya looked at his friend and saw his mouthing him something that made his eyes widen.

"You're so-"

*smack*

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening!" shouted the auburn head as she forcibly threw her wine glass on the cold hard floor of her office.<p>

It was another day for a certain Tonnere Eclair, well as a matter of fact she was in a good mood today. Obviously still indulging herself of what she has accomplished the past couple of days and was making her act like a bitch she is who is wearing expensive stilettos or whatever.

But then everything came crumbling down to this young lady when she found out that their biggest investor in the business pulled all their shares. Well if you're wondering who this investor is, well it's none other than Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"How dare he do this to me?" Eclair growled grabbing herself another glass of wine and chugging it all down with one gulp.

"I'm pretty sure that Fujioka has something to do with this. And I thought I already ruined her, but noo..." Eclair sarcastically said wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Well then... I guess I really need to use my resort then..." Eclair mussed completely regaining her cool.

"You better watch your back Fujioka Haruhi, I'm coming for you with all I've got..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

"Ah! Haruhi you're back... How'd the meeting went?" Saeko welcomed her granddaughter the moment she entered the house.

"Hn, Oh. That. Well it went pretty well grandma, no need to worry." Haruhi said in a low voice.

Saeko stared at her granddaughter for a good two minutes and it's enough for her to see how bad her granddaughter is coping, dark circles under her eyes, her face pale and all she really looked like she's going to faint anytime soon.

Saeko sighed then looked at Haruhi worriedly. "How long do you plan on keeping that lame facade of yours?" Saeko asked sternly.

"Facade? Grandma what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Haruhi replied with a quick chuckle. Helping herself to one of the clubhouse sandwiches laid on the dining table.

"Who do you think am I Haruhi? I'm your grandmother and I know things, notices things. Things about you... that make me worry." Saeko started finding interest on the mug of black coffee in her right hand.

Haruhi looked at her grandmother solemnly, it really hurt her to see her grandmother worry about her but she is assured herself that she can handle herself. But then she still can't deny the fact that deep inside she devastated from everything that involves a certain Ootori Kyoya. She walked around the table and hugged the old lady from behind.

"Well I guess I can't hide anything from you can I?" Haruhi whispered as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Even though you guys said that it wasn't my fault from everything that has happened. There's a part of me that's making me blaming myself." Haruhi said releasing herself from the hug and sat besides the Kurosaki matriarch still crying.

"Shsss... it's okay dear. It's okay to cry... just let it all out..." Saeko hushed as she gently remove the stray locks of haruhi's hair from her face. This is the only way she could comfort her granddaughter at a time like this showing that she is always there for her.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stared at the high ceiling of his now dark room, Tamaki's words still echoing inside his head.<p>

"_Kyoya, you're so stupid you hear me? How long are you going to let your oh-so-precious pride take your life?" _

"_It's not that she did something illegal or any crime, she did it for her family for pete's sake!"_

Is it true that his pride is getting the best of him? And now he's realizing why the heck did he not even listen to what Haruhi is going to say? Again for another first time in his life, Kyoya never felt so stupid.

Well he did say in the first place that he doesn't care who and what Haruhi is, that he loved her for who she is and nothing less.

"That Tamaki... I need to remind myself to thank that idiot for snapping some good sense into me..." Kyoya muttered as he touched the sore spot on his left cheek where the blonde punched him.

"Well I guess I'll be meeting Haruhi tomorrow... I need to make things straight and I hope she's also thinking of the same thing."

...

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Okay finally I have decided who will *smack sense back to Kyoya and boy is Tamaki really mature here. But then I still tried to put a little humour on this chapter especially on Tamaki and all. So what do you guys think about this chapter? Good, bad or something in between?<strong>

**And I just want to apologize again for Kyoya being OOC in the last chapter. Hope you guys understand.**

**Anyways just one more week and it's the end of my SEM! Bansai! Now I have tons of time making fics and all. But I'll make sure to post another chap after my exams. So stay tuned!**

**Please excuse my grammar errors, or OOC characters in this chapter... XD**

**Thank you for your continued support *bows* please tell me what you think about this chapter okay?**

**...**

Creative juices are flowing people and here's my idea on my newest fics:

_**Forgetten Reality: **_

_**Forgetting You**_

Ouran Highschool Host Club: KyoHaru

_It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But then tragedy strikes, for Haruhi has lost everything of what she had and now Kyoya must do everything to get his beloved back into his arms or else it might be too late. (Summary is subjected for revising...)_

_**Two Lights, One Shadow**_

Kuroko no Basket: Fem!KurokoxAomine

_She disappeared, leaving them longing for their princess. Especially for a certain blue haired tanned teen by the name of Aomine Daiki. Then one day she returned, but wearing her usual poker face, she asked "Who are you?" _

_**Lies from your Red eyes**_

Kuroko no Basket: Fem!KurokoxAkashi

_**Forever is not enough**_

SKETDance: BossunxHimeko

_..._

Tenshi~


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 guys! Chapter 19! As promised, an update after my final exams and since I still don't have internet connections at my house I have been doing this in an internet cafe shop. Hope you guys find this chapter entertaining or whatever! XD.**

**And about last chapter, is Kyoya still OOC? How about Tamaki? *sob***

**Anyways as always my sincere thanks to my reader and to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm really glad that you guys liked the last update, even if I don't know if the characters are OOC or not...**

**Then again for the 19th time I shall state my disclaimer to the anime Ouran Highschool Host club. I don't own it!**

**Warning: Characters might be a little OOC... Mature attitudes and such.**

**For the spellings or grammar errors... you know what to do... IGNORE IT! Hahaha, kidding.**

**Enjoy...**

...

* * *

><p>"<em>Well I guess I'll be meeting Haruhi tomorrow... I need to make things straight and I hope she's also thinking of the same thing."<em>

* * *

><p>Kyoya then quickly jumped from his bed and reached for his phone and then typed a quick message to Haruhi.<p>

"_What should I text her?"_ Kyoya thought as he stared at the blank screen of his phone.

To: Kurosaki Haruhi

_Haruhi, we need to talk._

_Mind if we meet up tomorrow? I'll wait for you at the park, the one we went to during our first date._

9 pm.

*click*

Kyoya then closed his phone and then let himself fall again into his bed. What will happen tomorrow night? Let's just hope that his pride won't act up and ruin everything.

...

* * *

><p>Haruhi on the other hand was restless; she can't sleep even though her body is dead tired from work that day. She tossed and turned in her bed, threw her blanket from her body but to no avail she just can't sleep. Then she felt her phone vibrate followed by her ringtone from the side of her bed.<p>

'_Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sori ni tsukareta dake sa...'_

She slowly reached from the small piece of electronics and held it close to her eyes.

The name 'Kyoya Ootori' flashed through the screen of her phone.

Haruhi's eyes widen, she didn't expect that Kyoya would text her. Knowing that he would still be angry at her after everything. Haruhi then held the phone near her chest and sighed. She then opened the message and read it.

From: Ootori Kyoya

_Haruhi, we need to talk._

_Mind if we meet up tomorrow? I'll wait for you at the park, the one we went to during our first date._

9 pm.

...

Haruhi then sighed after reading the message. Kyoya wanted to meet with her but what is she going to tell him?

"I guess I need to explain everything to him myself." Haruhi muttered to herself before crawling back to her bed and sleep.

...

* * *

><p>On the other hand:<p>

We find a certain auburn-head girl slumped in a table full of empty liquor and wine bottles. Well you could really guess that she is depressed or something which is very much true.

"Darn it! Darn it all!" Eclair shouted shoving the wine bottle and poured it on her mouth.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! This can't be happening! Everything that I worked hard for... Gone!" she shouted throwing the now empty bottle on the floor shattering it into pieces.

After the Haninozuka withdrew their stock from the Tonnere's, almost every other investor pulled out their shares too. Leaving the once powerful Tonnere Company is ruins.

"This is all that bitch Fujioka's fault." Eclair muttered staggering to stand up.

"If I'm going down... You're going down with me!" Eclair said as she walked to her desk and pulled something from her drawer.

"I'm not going to give up just yet..." Eclair muttered before laughing devilishly.

...

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

"Oujo-sama, are you awake?"

Haruhi then hearing the faint muffled voice from her door slowly opened her eyes then turned toward the door.

"Mmm... What is it?" Haruhi groggily said as she pulled herself up to a semi-seated position.

"You have visitors oujo-sama..."

"_what? Visitors at this hour? Why it's only 7 in the morning..." _ Haruhi thought as she glanced at her clock next to her.

Then suddenly her door burst open revealing 5 men tumbling down to her carpeted floor.

"Ittai! Tono! Get your ass out of my face!" Hikaru yelled as he pushed the blonde from his body.

"Haru-chan! Good Morning!" Hunny greeted as he happily skipped his way towards Haruhi's bed.

"Minna... What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as she fixes her hair with her fingers.

Tamaki then stood up, patted himself then walked towards the end of Haruhi's bed. As always looking good as usual he smiled at the brunette.

"We-"

"We just want to make sure you're okay Haruhi, Saeko-san told us that you look rather ill..." Hikaru butted in, cutting of the blonde.

"Hikaru... you!" Tamaki whined.

"Yeah, and were a little bit worried about you. And it;s no doubt Haruhi, you look like crap." Kaoru said as he sat the edge of Haruhi's bed reaching for her hand and gently squeezed it.

Haruhi sighed then smiled at the men. "You were worried for nothing really. I feel okay. NO need to make a fuss about it." Haruhi reasoned shaking her head a little. True that she's feeling like shit the pat couple of days but this day is different, she feels much better now.

The rest of the Host club eyed the brunette suspiciously. Even if she said that she is better or whatever, those dark circles under her eyes tells the opposite. And she is their beloved friend and if something happens to her, they know who might be the cause of it Kyoya or Eclair.

"Well if Haruhi says she fine, then she's fine." Hunny sighed as he too pulls away from staring at the brunette.

"We can't underestimate her power of bluntness..." Hunny said with a light chuckle as he runs his fingers across her blonde hair.

Haruhi then looked at the blonde sternly. "Hunny-sempai, I've wanted to ask this to you." Haruhi said throwing away her blanket and stood up from her bed completely digressing the topic.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hunny replied looking back at the brunette. He already guessed that it might be business related since, what he did recently created a huge impact on one of the pillars of the corporate world.

"Why did you pull all your shares from Tonnere?" Haruhi asked sternly.

Tamaki and the rest of the guys shivered at the voice of Haruhi. They then slowly backed away from the two of them and settled at the cream coloured couch at the side of the room silently listening to them.

"It's not all me Haruhi, and you know that. The board decided this without my final word. Tonnere Company is nearing bankruptcy Haruhi. And you knew very well how business people think. If there's no money then they remove themselves from it." Hunny explained

Of course Haruhi knew this, she herself experienced how scary and brutal corporate can be, they can be a little harsh. And once a big investor pulls their stocks from a company then the other investors are bond to do the same.

"Then I'm pretty sure Eclair is really desperate now." Haruhi muttered putting her closed knuckles under her chin.

"And that's the reason you should be careful Haruhi, a desperate person could do irrational things that can hurt others." Tamaki said from out of nowhere placing his hand around the brunette's bare shoulder which surprisingly didn't bother the former.

"And it's Eclair we're talking about here, so you better be extra careful. Knowing that bitch's nature she' blaming you for whatever is happening here." Kaoru added.

Then suddenly Tamaki's eyes grew dark. He slowly removed himself from the group and silently walked across the room away from others.

Haruhi then sensing that something wrong with Tamaki, excused herself form the latter and followed the blonde.

"What's wrong Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked

Tamaki glanced at the brunette then sighed. He faced the girl but avoided eye contact.

"This is my entire fault Haruhi, everything that's happening right now are the consequences of my past actions." Tamaki said in a low voice.

"So you're saying that what you did when we were in High school is the reason for all of this?" Haruhi asked her eyes narrowing.

"You rejecting Eclair, you who left because of your responsibilities? Those actions?" Haruhi said much more like a growl. Haruhi is totally pissed off with Tamaki right now. How could be blame himself from everything that's happening now.

"It's all my fault..." Tamaki muttered.

Then suddenly a stinging pain danced across his right cheek. Haruhi had slapped him hard that the impact was heard by the rest who came quickly to their side.

"Baka Tamaki! What are you saying? It's not your fault; everything that is happening right now does not involve anyone of you!" Haruhi yelled quickly eyeing each and everyone who is with her.

She lowered her hand and clenched it at her side. It wasn't anyone's fault everything that happened here is because of her.

"It's not yours... It's mine. The thing with Eclair and me, were due to what we had in the past and the thing between me and with Kyoya... It's all me too! So don't say that it's anyone's fault!" Haruhi yelled shooting her head upwards facing the tall men surrounding her.

Haruhi's words dogged deep into the host club especially to Tamaki.

Tamaki then looked at the brunette's teary eyes and said. "You're right on most part Haruhi."

"It's not anyone's fault and it's certainly not yours." Hunny said patting Haruhi.

Haruhi could not hold the tears anymore. She then quickly hugged the blonde and cried her eyes. Then the rest followed hugging each one in a one big group hug.

...

"_Mother in Heaven, it's been long since I last talked to you. Many things have happened to me mom. And you know what? I just realized something. I realized that in everything that I've been through. They were always with me, Tamaki, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru. Well you could say that you can count Kyoya too mom and one thing that I'm certain about is that they are my precious treasures. Nothing is more valuable that friends. Nothing."_

...

* * *

><p>Later that night:<p>

"Oh? Kyoya where are going at this hour?" Fuyumi asked his brother. Yes, Fuyumi is still staying at Kyoya's house. Her husband is again away for a big meeting abroad.

"Meeting with Haruhi." Kyoya said bluntly without even stopping to look at his sister. Well you can't blame the man, he's in a hurry.

"I'm glad you're taking actions Kyoya." Fuyumi said as he peeked through Kyoya's half closed car window.

Kyoya looked at his sister and gave her one of his true smiles as reply.

"Well let's just hope that you and Haruhi-san will work up something. Good luck though little brother." Fuyumi said as he waved his brother goodbye before the car sped away.

...

*Ring...Ring...*

Kyoya then hearing his phone ringing quickly putted it on his Bluetooth speaker which is connected to his ear.

"Kyoya Ootori speaking..."

"Ah! Kyoya! I was wondering when you are going to pick up that phone of yours..." Tamaki's voice boomed from the other line.

"Sorry Tamaki, I'm driving..." Kyoya replied without taking his eyes from the road then glancing up to the night sky. It was gloomy and full of dark rain clouds signalling of rain.

"Driving? Where are you headed?" Tamaki asked

"I'm going to meet with Haruhi later. She and I are going to have a good talk." Kyoya explained.

"Mmm... well that's good to hear! You guys really need to make up the strain between the two of you are taking a toll on my poor daughter." Tamaki said in a stern voice. He was quite sure that the cause of Haruhi's stress is not due to business but because of her relationship with the raven-head.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. Did he just hear it right? Their conflict is taking a toll on her? What's wrong with Haruhi.

"What's wrong with Haruhi? Tell me Tamaki." Kyoya asked the blonde. He really can't deny the fact that he is worried about the brunette's well being, because whatever it is, he's partly at fault.

The conversation was silent for a moment before the raven head heard the blonde sighing over the phone.

"Haruhi's been stressed out the past couple of days. We went to see her this morning and she looked awful. But she insisted that she is fine and shouldn't be worried about." Tamaki said

"And knowing Haruhi, she is just covering it up with a very good facade... But she looked liked she was going to faint anytime..." Tamaki continued.

Kyoya was silent for a minute before speaking up again. He was absorbing everything that the blonde told him. "Thanks Tamaki for telling me this..." Kyoya said

"Mmm... it's nothing..." Tamaki replied before he hung up.

Kyoya sighed as he pushed is eyeglasses up to his nose. He didn't expect that the situation was this bad on Haruhi's side. And on the other hand he was there sulking around.

Then finally he arrived at the meeting place. The park was silent there are no sign of people roaming around well if you looked at the weather you too would think twice before strolling around at the park. Kyoya then parked his car then went his way to the park and patiently wait for the brunette to arrive.

...

* * *

><p>Haruhi left the house without saying anything to her grandmother since she was out for an out of town meeting with some people. Now you can find the brunette sitting in her car as she drove to where she and Kyoya are suppose to meet.<p>

Haruhi then glanced at the night sky and hissed.

"I hope it doesn't rain... or worst... Thunder and Lightning..." Haruhi muttered to herself as she manoeuvred her car towards the parking lot of the park. She then spotted a familiar Porsche parked at the same lot.

"_He's here already? I thought I was early_..." Haruhi thought to herself as she stepped out the car and locked it.

She scanned the dark and saw the raven head leaning over one of the post there looking as if he's deep in thought.

Haruhi sighed before she slowly walked towards the raven head.

"Kyoya... you wanted to talk..." Haruhi said calling the attention of the raven head.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said as he faced the brunette with a straight expressionless face. He eyed the brunette carefully, Tamaki was right she really look awful.

Haruhi then looked away from the raven head and sighed. "Listen Kyoya, I... I didn't mean it..." Haruhi stammered.

"Not telling you everything... It's just... complicated." Haruhi said still looking away from Kyoya.

Kyoya felt his pride acting up again. He's getting really pissed off with Haruhi right now even if he is not in the position to. He already knew why Haruhi hid from her but why is he feeling like this. He doesn't want to get angry at the brunette, his initial plan is to make up with her but with his emotions on turmoil due to his pride; things might turn bad to worse.

Kyoya then looked down letting his bangs fall freely from his face covering his eyes.

"Then why?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry Kyoya... I didn't have a choice..." Haruhi replied her eyes now welling with tears she forcefully stop from falling out.

Kyoya then snapped. "You had a choice Haruhi!" He shouted, it's so loud that it echoed through the quite park.

"Whether you trust me and tell me everything from the very start or continue to lie to me..." Kyoya continued clenching his fist to his side.

He then looked to the brunette with a straight face as if nothing has happened. "And I guess you choose to lie, that's why we're here tonight."

Haruhi then flinched at the stinging words of the raven head. She then met his eyes and looked at his sternly.

"I lied and hid it from you and anyone not just because of my family... but to free you and the rest of them from the Fujioka Haruhi you knew!" Haruhi snapped.

Haruhi then broke to a single laugh. She again looked up the glaring raven head and returned the stare.

"If I have told you this in the first place... will it make any difference?" Haruhi asked not removing her stare to the raven head's onyx orbs.

"If I told you this, I realized that you won't look at me the same way you look at me now..." Haruhi continued, her eyes now filled with tears. Haruhi then raised her hand and punched Kyoya's on his chest.

"I loved you Kyoya, even if it hurts to hide all of this from you. I have already embraced my life as a Kurosaki, but I never abandoned being a Fujioka."

"The only thing that changed maybe is that I loved you as Kurosaki Haruhi and not as Fujioka Haruhi..."

Kyoya again for the first time was speechless. He never thought of everything that has happened between them until now. That she was holding all of this inside her all this time, all alone and what did he do? He hurt her.

Haruhi could not take it anymore and collapsed to her knees crying.

Kyoya can't say anything; he was at loss for words. He looked down at the slumped brunette in front of her, and then suddenly he felt hot tears falling from his eyes.

"_This is so embarrassing... I'm crying again."_ Kyoya thought to himself as he wiped his eyes.

Then suddenly Haruhi stood up wiping her tears, she looked up to the raven head with her tear streaked yet straight face as if she didn't cry or anything and smiled bitterly at him.

Kyoya's eyes widened at the sight of Haruhi looking at him. The Haruhi in front of him is different from the Haruhi he used to know. This Haruhi is stronger, stiffer, trained to be able to hide her feeling from other people.

She then turned to her heels and said. "You know Kyoya, all I wanted to say tonight is..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry that I lied and hid this from you..."

"I'm sorry that I became selfish..." she said still facing back at the raven head.

Then she tilted her head and looked sadly at Kyoya, her tears again threatening to fall.

"I really love you Kyoya... I love you very much..." Haruhi muttered before heading to her car just as huge droplets of rain fall from the dark sky.

...

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched silently as the brunette walked back to her car. His plan was a complete failure all thanks to his pride. He couldn't keep his emotions at control and now he blew his chance.<p>

"Wait Haruhi!" Kyoya manage to yell making the brunette pause at her tracks for a moment before walking again to her car. The raven-head then quickly ran to her side.

The brunette ignored the raven head and continued to make her way to her car. But just as she was about to enter her car, Kyoya grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let go Kyoya..." Haruhi said in a cold stare.

"Haruhi, what do you want me to do?" Kyoya replied.

Haruhi then pulled her arm from Kyoya's grasp then looked at the raven head sadly.

"I know that everything is my fault Kyoya, and I have done everything just to make you understand..." Haruhi said

"A simple 'sorry' is enough Kyoya..." Haruhi muttered before stepping on her car.

...

* * *

><p>Eclair watched the Haruhi and Kyoya from a distance, she have been following the brunette ever since she left her mansion. And so far what she is seeing is quite entertaining in her part.<p>

"Yeah... That's right just continue fighting love birds!"

Then she saw the brunette's car pulling away from the park and is headed to the quite streets of the park. She then quickly turned her engines on with a loud roaring sound.

"Oh, it's time already?" Eclair said to herself. She then quickly drove towards the opposite side of the road where the brunette's car is headed.

Then she stomped on her gas and the car quickly ran towards the incoming car. Stopping just inches from the bumper of the brunette's car.

Kyoya watched in horror as the Haruhi's car almost collided with the other car. He quickly ran out of instinct towards the two cars.

Then he saw Eclair staggering out of her car, and by the way she walked there's no doubt she is in the influence of alcohol.

"Eclair! What are you doing?" Haruhi on the other hand yelled as she too stepped out of her car.

Eclair then glared at the brunette then pulled something from her back; a 45 calibre pistol and quickly pointed it on the shocked brunette.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled as he ran towards her, but is stopped by the auburn head.

"Stop right there lover boy! One step and I'm going to pull this trigger and you can say bye-bye to your honey!" Eclair yelled slowly making her way to the brunette.

"E-Eclair what are you doing?" Haruhi muttered looking at the psychologically unstable Eclair who has her gun pointed at her neck.

Eclair looked at the brunette coldly. "I'm going to take you down with me!" She yelled slapping the brunette hard on her cheek making her fall on the cold asphalt.

Eclair then glared at the fallen brunette then again pointed her gun at her again.

Haruhi then lowered her head shadowing her face from the auburn head.

"Why are you doing this Eclair?" Haruhi muttered as she slowly pulls herself from the road.

"I just don't get it Eclair? Why blame me for all your misfortunes?" Haruhi continued this time looking up to the auburn head, head close despite the still loaded gun pointed directly to her.

Eclair flinched at the words of the brunette she then glared back at her and yelled.

"You don't know anything! You have stolen everything from me! Tamaki then, and now fame and success!" Eclair yelled

Kyoya stood there helplessly; he knew better that if he suddenly moved Eclair might fire that gun at Haruhi. But then he made sure of the chance to call their family's private police force.

"_Just hang on Haruhi, help is on its way..." _Kyoya thought as he watched the two women in front of him.

Haruhi looked at the auburn head sympathetically. She felt pity for her, because all this time she was envious from everything she has achieved.

"Eclair, listen to me..." Haruhi said placing her hand over the gun point at her.

"You don't have to do this." Haruhi sternly said pushing away the gun.

Eclair then glared at the brunette. How can she still spat words like that to her? As if she knew how she left. She didn't lose anything.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Eclair yelled again pointing her gun at her.

"Eclair..." Haruhi muttered.

Then suddenly hot tears fell from the auburn head's face she slowly touched her eyes with her free hand. She looked shocked by her own reaction.

"W-What's this? I-I'm crying?" Eclair stuttered as she wiped her eyes from her tears.

"This is so wrong... No... My whole existence is wrong... Haha..." Eclair said to herself finally pulling her gun away from the brunette making the brunette and the raven head sigh in relief.

"Eclair... It's still not too late..." Haruhi said with a smile on her face, her hand extending to the auburn head.

Eclair stared at Haruhi's hand. How can Haruhi be so forgiving after all she has done to her.

Then the next thing that the auburn head did shocked the others as she pointed her gun not to Haruhi but to her head.

"Eclair! Stop!" Kyoya shouted still hesitating to move from his place.

Haruhi needed to move fast, she doesn't want anyone to be hurt. She looked at the auburn head then suddenly lunged forward grabbing the gun from hand and pushing it away from its mark.

"Let go Kurosaki!" Eclair yelled struggling to snatch the gun from the brunette.

The gun was swiped downwards then upwards but Haruhi didn't let go. She needed to remove the firearm from Eclair. Then the gun was swiped down just between the two of them.

"Stop this Eclair..." Haruhi yelled.

Then suddenly a single gunshot was heard. Eclair's eyes widened as she stared at the brunette in front of her.

"It's over Eclair... Stop this..." Haruhi muttered then suddenly blood started to trickle down from her mouth.

Eclair then quickly looked where the gun has pointed and fired. Then she saw blood staining Haruhi's dress.

"Haruhi... you..." Eclair yelled her eyes widened in panic.

Then suddenly the brunette collapsed in her arms bleeding.

"Ootori! Haruhi! She's bleeding!" Eclair yelled now crying as the raven head quickly caught Haruhi to his arms.

"Haruhi! Haruhi hang on!" Kyoya yelled as he shake Haruhi desperately trying to keep her conscious as possible.

* * *

><p>Haruhi felt her body go numb, she can't move her vision is going blurry. She then looked at the ravne head hovering on top of her; she could hear him calling her name over and over. Then suddenly her vision went black and before she felt herself slip into nothingness she heard Kyoya saying.<p>

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Hang on!"

then nothing only complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Longest chapter ever! 4000+ words! I was so inspired in writing this! And I hope that this chapter is good. It's a little rushed because my internet is still down and I have to rent a pc at the internet cafe just to update this story! So what do you guys think of this chapter? Please tell me okay?<strong>

**Anyways as much as I hate saying this to all, there's only 2 chapters left in this fic. I'm thinking of making the next chapter the final chapter and the next one as an epilogue. Nothing more , nothing less.**

**But overall I'm really thankful to you guys for supporting me and this chapter all the way. And the only thing that I can do to thank you guys is to make the last remaining chapters of this story good.**

**Arigatou minna-san!**

**Reviews are forever loved!**

**-tenshi**

**P.S. I'll be creating a poll on my profile on whether you guys want a sequel for this fic! Thanks again!**

**here's the link www .fanfiction u / 3609785 / just remove the spaces okay? this poll will be up til the last chapter! sequel will be decided by how many of you guys want it so... vote noW! :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm Back! Okay...Before any of you guys tackle and strangle me to death for not updating, please allow me to at least explain... *bows*

Yes I said that I will update during my sem-break. My family and I went home to our hometown where there's a computer and internet running. But guess what? I wasn't able to touch any keyboard for more than 1 hour and for some reason the net is so slow that it limited my net use. So that's it, I sincerely apologize for the delay.

**This story is un-betaed! If there are any mistakes, I apologize beforehand.**

Enough of my ramble! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed the last chapter!

Yes I know that some of you were surprised by what happened in the last chapter! I did that on purpose!

**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything about Ouran! Only plot! XD**

**Now the chapter! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I could hear Kyoya calling my name over and over... But I can't seem to see him clearly. My eyes are starting to blur and my body felt numb. I wasn't that long before I was engulfed by complete darkness"<em>

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down hard, Kyoya was frantic. He tried desperately to keep Haruhi conscious but it was futile the wounded brunette was already unconscious and was bleeding badly.<p>

He didn't waste any more time and quickly scooped the limp body of the brunette into his strong arms and quickly headed to his car just as heard the roaring sounds of police sirens coming their way.

He didn't care if his clothes were soaked both by the rainfall or Haruhi's crimson blood. All he cared is that he needs to save her.

But he was not that heartless, he spared a cold glance at the auburn-head slumped at the cold wet asphalt who is still crying her eyes. He felt anger, remorse towards Eclair, but he also felt pity for her.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" Eclair shouted as she was cuffed by the officer.

"Ootori!" Eclair then yelled calling the attention of the raven-head after he placed Haruhi to his side passenger seat.

"Please save her!"

"Haruhi hang on" Kyoya said as drove his car towards their nearest Hospital were one of his brothers were stationed.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Kyoya finally pulled over at the mere entrance of the emergency wards of Hospital, he quickly carried Haruhi and burst to the wards. The Hospital staffs was surprised for a second, it's not every day you see an Ootori bursting into the hospital and is carrying an unconscious brunette in his arms.

Then finally they immediately putted Haruhi to a gurney and placed her in one of the wards.

"Kyoya!" Kyoya's brother Akihito said as he ran towards him. (Is Kyoya's brother's name correct? I'm not sure)

"Ootori-sensei!" One of the nurses called the middle aged man.

"Yes!" Akihito replied before placing a reassuring hand over his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll save her..."

...

* * *

><p>"Ah! Welcome home Saeko oujo-sama!"<p>

"Yes, where's my granddaughter?" Saeko asked as she enters her study.

The maid then beamed her with a bright smile. "Haruhi-sama went out ma'am."

Saeko arched her eyebrows upon hearing what the maid said. She didn't expect her granddaughter to go out this hour of night. But knowing her, she going to be alright.

"Did she tell you where she's heading?" the matriarch asked again clasping her hands over her desk.

"Haruhi-sama went out to meet Ootori-sama."

"Oh she did? Well that's good to hear then! Let's just hope that everything will work out for both of them." Saeko said leaning back to her swindle chair turning it around and taking a sip of her newly brewed coffee that the maid handed her.

Then suddenly her phone rang, she slowly reached for the small piece of device and held it close to her and read the name of the incoming caller; Ootori Kyoya.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Then suddenly the old lady dropped her steaming hot cup of coffee to the floor shattering it to pieces, her face filled with shock and panic. She quickly got up from her chair and dashed towards her garage not forgetting to call her driver to ready the car.

"_Saeko-sama... Haruhi... She's in Ootori General Hospital..."_

"_Eclair shot her... she's currently being worked on the emergency ward."_

"Haruhi! Kami-sama! Please let my granddaughter survive this, she's only one I got left." Saeko prayed as they sped towards the said Hospital.

...

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed then leaned towards the wall his phone hanging on his left hand. Telling what happened to Haruhi to her grandmother isn't easy. But he managed to tell the old lady in a calm manner despite himself panicking deep inside. He then glanced at the closed ward just as his brother step out. And by the look of his face, something is definitely wrong.<p>

"Nii-sama how is she?" Kyoya asked briskly walking to meet his brother.

Akihito Ootori sighed then looked at his brother. "It's bad Kyoya, really bad. The bullet lunged her left lung and damanged some parts of her heart and it's bleeding pretty badly. We need to rush her to surgery right now." Akihito explained trying his best to tell him calmly.

Kyoya clenched his fist into a tight ball slightly looking away from his brother his eyes blocked by the reflection of his glasses.

"I'm going to call our best surgeon to operate on her..." Akihito added placing his hand over Kyoya's now stiff shoulder then pulled away and went to get ready.

"Akihito nii-sama, don't call anyone." Kyoya said coldly looking back to his brother sternly.

"Aren't you forgetting who are you talking with?" Kyoya added smirking slightly at the older man.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, and I'm the best surgeon you could get in this country."

Akihito's eyes widened, how can he forget? He is talking to his own flesh and blood. The person who is in front of him is his brother, the best surgeon in their country.

The older man stared at the raven head for a good one minute. His eyes are full of determination and passion. He's definitely determined to help save his beloved's life.

Akihito then broke to a single laugh then smiled at the raven head. "How can I forget? You _are_ the best."

Kyoya smiled at his brother as a reply before walking past him and headed towards the operating room.

He then stopped and craned his neck to his side. "Akihito nii-sama, please do me a favour and call Tamaki and inform him what happened." Kyoya said in an authoritative tone.

Akihito just shook his head then shrugged. "Still bossy as ever, don't forget I'm your older brother."

"I'm not forgetting that nii-sama, that's why I'm asking you a favour."

"_I swear Haruhi, I'm going to save you. I won't let you die! I can't live without you." _ Kyoya mentally said as he put on his scrub suit.

...

* * *

><p>It was another uneventful night inside the Suou first mansion, except for the fact that Hunny, Mori and the twins decided to hang out there like old times Letting the time pass by chatting and childish arguments, well mostly childish arguments courtesy of Tamaki and the twins and with Hunny eating none stop cake and Mori being as stoic as he is.<p>

"Mnee~ Tama-chan... What do you think Kyo-chan and Haru-chan is doing right now?" Hunny asked speaking between bites of his strawberry shortcake.

"Huh? Now that you mentioned it Hunny-sempai..." Tamaki mumbled tapping his chin with his index finger.

"You know you could just call Kyoya-sempai and ask him himself." Hikaru butted in taking a seat at of the sofas reclining himself comfortably.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Tamaki happily said hammering his palm.

"Well because you're an idiot tono..." Kaoru sarcastically replied then snickered.

"Shut up both of you devils!" Tamaki yelled pouting like a 4 year old who didn't get ice cream or something.

But then just as he was about to reach for his phone it went off for an incoming call. Tamaki picked his phone. The name 'Ootori Kyoya' flashing across the screen of his phone.

"Well speak of the devil, It's Kyoya!" Tamaki said calling the attention of the others.

Tamaki then pressed the answer button not forgetting to put it on speaker so everyone can hear it.

_"Yo Kyoya! I was just about to call you!"_ Tamaki literally shouting at the small piece of device as a greeting.

_"Ehem, I'm sorry Suou-san, but I'm not Kyoya. I'm Ootori Akihito, his older brother."_

_"Huh? Oh is that so? So Ootori-san, why did you call me at this late hour?"_ Tamaki asked throwing the others a surprised look.

The voice from the other line was silent for a moment before speaking again, making the host club gulp in nervousness except for Mori.

_"It involves Kurosaki-san... You see Kyoya brought her here a while ago."_ The Ootori said in a stern business like tone.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, they threw each other worried looks.

_"W-What happened Ootori-san? Is Haruhi okay?"_ Tamaki stuttered.

_"We are still not sure, but were preparing her for surgery."_ Ootori explained.

_"And Kyoya?"_ Hunny suddenly asked

_"He's preparing for the operation; he's the one who will operate on Kurosaki-san..."_

_"Thank you Ootori-san, we'll be there shortly."_ Tamaki said calmly reverting back to his mature self then hangs the phone.

...

"Come on guys, we can't waste anymore time here." Tamaki said literally jumping from his seat and running outside of the room. The rest nodded in reply before following the obviously frantic blonde out of his mansion.

"Just what do you think happened to them?" Kaoru asked worriedly

"Ootori-san didn't give enough information." Mori replied his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Che, this is so frustrating..." Mori muttered.

"Well then we just have to ask Kyoya himself when we get there." Hunny added

"I swear if anything happens to Haruhi, I'm blaming Kyoya!" Hikaru growled as they quickly board Tamaki's Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Ootori Hospital:<p>

The host club came in the hospital running, ignoring all the curious stares of the people in the premise. They quickly went to the nurse's station and asked for anything about Haruhi.

"Excuse me miss? Can you tell us where is Kurosaki Haruhi?" Tamaki asked the nurse who is busy filing her nail.

"She's in—"The nurse took a quick glance at the towering blonde in front of her then fell silent. Obviously mesmerized by the group of pretty men.

"Where is it?!" Hikaru yelled snapping the poor nurse from her trance, shivering from the voice of the auburn haired man.

"Ah..Eh... T-The patient is still in surgery. Ootori-sensei is operating on her right now." The poor nurse stuttered avoiding the piercing glare of a certain Hikaru Hitachiin who is at the moment pissed as hell.

"Can you tell us where can wait from them?" Hunny asked in a calm voice.

The nurse nodded in reply and pointed her finger at the next hallway at her right.

"You can wait for them outside the surgery room. There's a lounge there, if you take this hallway and turn left you will find the surgery lounge." The nurse explained quickly looking away from the blonde her face blushing madly as expected to all the girls the host club meets.

The group then thanked the nurse and ran towards the said area. There they found Haruhi's grandmother; Kurosaki Saeko sitting at one of the couches her hands clasped and is in deep thought. The host club slowly approached the matriarch, making their presence known to her.

Hunny then gently placed his hand on the old lady's stiff shoulder. The latter then flinched then looked up to meet the eyes of the blonde.

Saeko's eyes were swollen, meaning that she's been crying the whole time. The host club then make themselves comfortable by taking a seat near the matriarch quietly waiting for Haruhi to come out of surgery safely.

...

Then finally of what seemed like an eternity, the light from the surgery room went off signalling that the operation was done. Tamaki was the first one who noticed it quickly stood up and waited for Kyoya to come out, the other following the suite.

Then the two Ootori stepped out of the surgery looking exhausted and all. But what shocked the host club was the amount of blood splattered on both doctor's scrub suits.

Kyoya sighed as he walked towards his friends. "Minna you're all here..." was all he was able to say.

Tamaki's lips was folded to a thin line before approaching his bestfriend. He looked at the raven head worriedly. This was the first time he saw his friend look so tired, he knew the raven head for so long that he knew that he was a workaholic and none stop work won't tire him out easily.

"Kyoya, how is she?" Tamaki asked looking directly at his onyx eyes while the others approach also wanting to know the condition of their ex-female host.

Kyoya looked at each one then sighed. "Where's Saeko-san?" He asked

"We sent her home for now. We figured that too much stress is not good for her health, as healthy as she was." Kaoru replied giving his twin a glance.

"Kyoya-sempai... How's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked contented on looking at the floor rather than looking at the raven-head.

Kyoya sighed as he pushes his glasses up to his nose. He looked at the reactions of his friends; he could guess that they are holding their breaths right now. Then before he could answer them the surgery room's door swung open and a stretcher carrying the brunette was wheeled out and is rushed towards the ICU the group including Kyoya wasted no time and quickly followed Haruhi to the ICU.

* * *

><p>Kyoya silently took a seat besides Haruhi's bed then gently wiping away the stray stands of Haruhi's bangs from her pale face while the other contented themselves on the couches located inside the same room. Haruhi's ICU room was dead silent, only the beeping sounds of her heart monitor and the mechanical sounds of the ventilator could be heard. Then finally Tamaki stood up and walked towards the other side of Haruhi's bed, gently running his soft fingers on Haruhi's now long brown hair.<p>

Tamaki sighed before looking at the raven head right across him who is too engrossed on holding the unconscious brunette's hand.

"Kyoya, how is she?" Tamaki asked, at the same time calling the attention of the rest of the guys.

Kyoya looked at the blonde with a sad look on his now expressionless face. He then returned his gaze on the brunette before speaking again.

"The bullet went through her left lung and punctured it." Kyoya started not removing his eyes from the brunette.

Tamaki's eyes widen in shock after hearing what Kyoya said, the same could be applied to the others who quickly stared at the unconscious brunette worriedly. He them looked down to the sleeping brunette next to him.

A breathing tube was connected directly to her mouth to help her breathe, and an IV was attached to her left wrist. Her body looked so fragile and vulnerable under the white blanket of the hospital bed.

"We managed to close the wounds in her lung and some repaired the damage in some parts of her heart... but..." Kyoya stopped

Hikaru could not take it anymore. He can't stand seeing Haruhi at this state; he stood up clenching his fist into a tight ball before briskly walking up to the seated raven head next to Haruhi.

"We are not sure when she will wake up..." Kyoya said grimacing at his own words.

"You got to be kidding me right? Cut the creeping crap out!" Hikaru suddenly shouted. He then suddenly grabbed Kyoya in his collar and grabbed him against a wall glaring daggers at the older man.

"You know what? This is all you freaking fault!" Hikaru growled tightening his hold to Kyoya's collar.

Kyoya looked at the auburn-head with guilt. He can't blame Hikaru for acting like this, he knew very well about his feelings for Haruhi and how protective he can be when it comes to her. And deep down, he too is blaming himself for everything that has happened between him and Haruhi.

"If you weren't so selfish and listened to Haruhi from the start, she wouldn't be in that state now!" the auburn head shouted raising his fist to punch the raven head but was stopped by his twin.

"Calm down Hikaru!" Kaoru pleaded his twin while trying his best to pull him from their sempai.

He understood why his twin is acting like this, he was well aware about his feelings for the brunette ever since their high school days that he himself let go of his feelings for the same person. He knew how committed his brother to Haruhi that even after all these years they are the only one who was able to keep in touch with her well before she was taken by her grandmother of course.

"Calm down Hika-chan! What would Haru-chan say if she saw you both fighting?" Hunny stepped in with a stern voice.

"This is no time for arguments gentlemen... We should just focus on Haruhi and watch over her until she wakes up." Mori said, probably the longest sentence he said in his life.

Hikaru looked at his sempais apologetically before letting go of Kyoya's collar, but not forgetting to throw the raven head a glare as he pulls away and slumped in the couch next to his twin. The tension in the room finally dying down.

Tamaki stared at his best friend as he fixes his clothes and again return to his seat next to the still sleeping brunette.

"What about Eclair?" Tamaki asked breaking the silence from the guys.

Kyoya looked up to the blonde coldly, the mere mention of the who hurt Haruhi disgusted him, but then again he also felt pity for her.

"She's arrested by my family's police." Kyoya said briefly. He doesn't want to talk about this kind of stuff at the moment.

"I see... do You think Kurosaku-san is planning on filing a suit against her?" Tamaki sighed followed by a question.

"You bet I am!" suddenly a voice echoed from the room and haruhi's grandmother burst inside.

"Saeko-san..."

The old lady then quickly went to the other side of Haruhi's head gently caressing her head. "After all she did to my granddaughter? No way am I letting her off the hook this time." Saeko said giving the host club a serious look.

...

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since the incident happened. And there's still no sign of Haruhi waking up, much to the Host club and Saeko's dismay. But even so, they made a great effort to hide the fact that the current heir of Kurosaki Enterprises is in coma.<p>

It was the middle of the night and there's was no one except Kyoya inside the quite hospital room of the brunette. The Host club decided to take turns in watching over her all except for Kyoya who insisted that he will always stay with Haruhi.

Knowing all too well what the raven head is going through at the moment the rest of the guys decided to let him be even Hikaru, who finally accepted the fact that Kyoya indeed loves Haruhi, accepting it wholeheartedly.

He watched the brunette sleeping from the couch right across the room, and then he slowly stood up and walked right next to the brunette taking a seat at the chair next to the bed.

He then carefully held Haruhi's hand giving it a gently squeeze before kissing the back of her cold hand.

"Haruhi... I don't know if you could hear me right now..." Kyoya said

"But I want to tell how sorry I am. I'm sorry..." the raven head sighed giving a big effort to stop tears from escaping from his eyes.

"If I could bring back time right now, I would have set things right. Listening to you, understanding you... Loving you..." Kyoya continued nudging his face into Haruhi's cold hand.

"Please Haruhi; you need to wake up now..." Kyoya muttered before carefully leaning closer to the brunette and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he returned to his seat and leaned over Haruhi's bedside falling asleep in the process.

Then suddenly a single tear fell from the still closed eyes of the brunette as if she heard everything the raven head said.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 done! –throws confetti-<strong>

**Gosh I didn't imagine that this story will be this long reaching up to 20 chapters! And if it wasn't for you my sweet and darling readers I would be so inspired in writing this so called "Story"**

**Anyways since I know I did something unforgivable for not updating for like how many weeks? I don't want to know. I really burned my ass out in writing this chapter, it really took me awhile in writing this because I want it to be good and provide satisfactory to my readers!**

**Oh yeah please don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter! PM or whatever!**

**And also I'm planning on posting my upcoming stories with their summaries in my oh-so-empty profile and maybe creating another poll on which of my upcoming stories should be published first.I will tell you guys if it's done and of you have the time then fell free to drop by!Thanks in advance**

**Again reviews are dear to my heart!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**-tenshi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my gosh! I finally updated! How long has it been 2 months. -gulps- I'm very sorry for the long wait! -runs off- **

**College life has gotten a vice like grip on me. Hard that it needed a lot of effort before I could lay my hands on a decent PC with a decent Internet Connection. Gawd, I'm very sorry minna~ /kicked/ **

**Okay... I don't know about this chapter. But I hope you guys will like it. It's a little shorter than the last 2 chapters but hey, at least I updated right.**

**And this will be like my super gift to all of you!. And before I forget, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favored me and this story after all this time! -is feeling all giddy and happy- I hope you continue your unwavering support to this story despite me being lazy! Thank you so much!**

**okay enough of my useless rant and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any. Just the plot.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>"Cold... It's so cold" I muttered as I finally opened my eyes for seemed like a long time. I stares up inthe empty horizon above my head, then I realized I can't move. My body felt like lead, than I can't even lift a finger even if I put all my effort in doing so.<p>

"Where am I?" I took for myself to look around despite my limited scope of my sorroudings. Everything around me is whito, nothing but white. I looked up again at the empty sky, trying to recall what happened to me before I wake up.

"_Eclair, listen to me..."_

"_You don't have to do this."_

"_Eclair... It's still not too late..."_

"_Stop this Eclair..."_

...

* * *

><p>Then all of the sudden fragments of memories came rushing in my head, i remembered everything.<p>

I lifted my hand with effort and placed it slightly over my forehead, now throbbing with headache after the sudden memories rushing back to me.

"Right... Eclair shot me..." I muttered gently massaging my temple with my fingers.

Then it clicked.

"I was shot..."

"I was shot! No way... I'm de-" I panicked finally finding the energy to pull my body to a semi seating position.

"Dead? No my dear, you're not dead" suddenly I heard a voice from out of nowhere, I looked around to search but there was no one besides me. I sighed. 'I must be hearing things.'

Then before I knew it I felt my body being pulled up by an invisible force, or something and I was standing on my own two feet.

I turned my head to meet the person who helped me and thank him or her. But I wasn't really expecting the person who I saw. I found myself staring at the person standing in front of me, a warm smile plastered on that person's face. Hot tears then flowed out from my eyes, my legs felt numb and my heart felt like it's going to burst anytime soon.

I stared at the person whom I longed to see for so long. It was my beloved mother; Fujioka Kotoko.

For a moment it felt that everything was surreal, that the person in front of me is supposed to be dead. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried.

"I c-cant b-believe i-it... I-t's y-you... Mom!" I stuttered then I threw myself to her and engulfed her with a tight hug.

She pulls away from me and placed her hand over my left cheek and smiled at me. Her touch felt so warm and comforting.

"Haruhi, dear..."

"Mom... I missed you so much..." I mumbled and hug her again. This time I hugged her tighter, because it just felt like she was going to disappear if I don't held to her. Then I scanned my surroundings, and the once empty and cold place that I roused into was long gone. Instead, a warm and peaceful sight welcomed me, it felt so relaxing that I felt like all your worries and pain would just vanish like thin air.

'Wait! If I'm in this place with my mom that means...' I thought as a quivered slowly looking up to my mom.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

I readied myself to whatever my mom would answer. But instead of answering my question, she only smiled at me and gently shook her head.

"Haruhi, listen to me. You need to go back." My mom suddenly said which really caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her to say that to me. Here I am finally seeing my mom for it seems like forever and she suddenly tells me to go back.

"No, I don't want to..." I answered avoiding the serious look in my mom's eyes.

"I want to stay here with you..."

I saw my mom's eyes widen at my reply, and then she placed both of her hands over my shoulder gently squeezing it.

"And why not? You're not dead Haruhi. It's not your time yet."

"I don't want to go back mom. It's pointless anyway if I return. He hates me..." I muttered again looking away from my mom's stern gaze.

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*SLAP<em>**

And all of sudden I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. I instinctively touched the sore part of my face and looked at my mom. My mom had slapped me in order to snap some sense to me. Well, I guess I'm really overreacting. But still..

"What are you saying Haruhi? A lot of people love you from bottom of their hearts waiting for you! I knew this because I saw them myself. Your grandmother, think about her if you don't return, she sacrificed almost everything for you sake! Don't forget about your friends, they have been with you through thick and thin. If it weren't for them _you_ wouldn't be as happy as you are now. And of course dear Ootori Kyoya!"

"Eh? K-Kyoya? But he doesn't..." I turned away, tears about to burst from my eyes. Just the very thought of him could always make me break down. "He hates me..."

"Are you sure about that?" My mother said while tilting my face to face hers.

"Sure, he's mad bacuase of everything. But there's a reason for that. And I'm pretty sure that he realized it my now. He was really planning on apologizing to you that night. But things just didn't come the way you both thought it would. You both have your own faults."

I stared at my mom for minute before finally breaking down after all that have happened. I felt like I was bathed with ice cold water, I never thought that I was being selfish and unfair for them. She then wiped my tears with her thumb and leaned closer to me.

"Remember Haruhi that Kyoya-kun loves you. He always has and always will, whoever you are."

Just now I think my mood lightened up. A mother's love is irreplaceable, after all.

I wiped away some stray tears from my eyes and looked up to my mother. Her words really did snapped some sense back to me.

"Okay Mom, I'll go back..." I sighed finally submitting to my mother. I leaned over her and hugged her again.

"Thank you for everything mom... Thanks for snapping some sense into this thick skull of mine." I joked pointing my finger to my head.

"You're welcome Haruhi. I'm glad that even though I'm not with you anymore, I was able to do something for you."

"I feel bad that I wasn't able to stay by your side anymore. But I'm happy that you're happy with your newly found life my Haruhi. Too bad I wasn't able to meet Kyoya-kun personally. But then again if I did I'm sure to give that young man a piece of my mind."

She leaned over me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Remember Haruhi that I love you... ans I'll always be by your side." She whispered to me and cupped my cheeks.

I nodded in reply and hugged her again for what I felt the last time and then I was engulfed by darkness all over again.

...

* * *

><p>Reality:<p>

Kyoya on the other hand just woke up from his slumber after sensing some movements from the still unconscious Haruhi next to him.

He slowly shifted his position to face the brunette and held her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Is it just me or did I just felt you move earlier Haruhi?" the raven head asked the sleeping brunette. He knew very well that there's a little chance of her hearing what he is saying right now but he doesn't care. He smiled warmly at the brunette and kissed the back of her hand.

Then suddenly Kyoya stopped, his eyes widening. Haruhi's hand moved, weakly squeezing the hand of Kyoya. He's not imagining things; Haruhi's hand did move followed by the fluttering of the brunette's eyelids, signalling that she is going to wake up.

Kyoya who could not contain his feeling of ecstasy and happiness quickly stood from his chair and hovered closer to the waking brunette. A huge sexy smile plastered in his handsome face.

He waited patiently for his beloved to open her eyes after several attempts of opening her eyes. And finally, Haruhi's eyes slowly opened half lidded enough to reveal her chocolate orbs that Kyoya longed to see.

"Haruhi, thank goodness you're awake!" Kyoya whispered happily to Haruhi kissing her forehead.

Haruhi smiled weakly at Kyoya, unable to speak because of the breathing tube still attached to her mouth to assist her breathing.

Kyoya then sat at the chair next to haruhi's bed. He smiled at the still groggy brunette and kissed her hand once again. Then tears began to fall from the half lidded eyes of Haruhi, indicating that she too is happy to be welcomed by the warm smile of her beloved.

"Shhs... It's okay... you're going to be alright." Kyoya hushed her and gently wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I'm really sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't been so angry with you. I should have listened to you in the first place. I already told myself that I love you whoever you are, but my emotions got in the way and look what happened." Kyoya said placing Haruhi's hand over his cheek.

Haruhi smiled but this time weakly shook her head and gently caressed Kyoya's face with her other hand.

"I'm glad that you're fine now Haruhi. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you... I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi then slowly pointed at the breathing tube that was in her mouth. Kyoya then realizing what Haruhi was pointing at, carefully removed the apparatus from the brunette much to her comfort. But Kyoya knew none the less as he quickly replaced the breathing tube with an oxygen mask.

Finally after finishing everything, kyoya slowly slump back to his seat. His eyes never leaving the face of Haruhi. At first he thought everything was a dream. A very good dream, he felt it was surreal. But then everything changed when he saw those chocolate eyes of Haruhi. He felt his heart skip a beat, oh how he longed to see that smiling face of Haruhi.

"Kyoya..." Haruhi called. Her voice sounded more like a croak due to the fact that she wasn't using her vocal chords for a while. The ravan head than leaned closer to the brunette with soft eyes. "Yes Haruhi?" he answered taking Haruhi's hand around his again.

"Kyoya I..." Haruhi started just as tears started to form in her still half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Hush..." Kyoya hushed her again wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't talk, you need to rest..."

But the brunette didn't listen instead she slowly shook her head and looked at the raven head. She needed to apologize to him or she wont be able to rest if she didnt tell him.

"I'm sorry Kyoya... I... should have told you everything from the beginning..." she muttered.

Kyoya sighed he never thought that his lover would be this stubborn, but what the heck she's Kurosaki Haruhi. What can expect from her undeniable spunk?

"It's okay... I'm also at fault..." the raven head replied kissing again Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi smiled weakly at the raven head. "Now were even..." she whispered before she felt a huge amount of fatigue building up in eyes then started to flutter down; she then retracted her hands from the raven head and closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to stay awake a bit more. But due to her current state now, all she can do and submit to the drowsiness that she is experiencing right now.

Kyoya panicked a little after seeing that Haruhi fell asleep again, thinking that her coma relapsed. But after seeing that the brunette is just sleeping he sighed in relief. He leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day:<p>

"Kyoya are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked the raven head patting the raven head's shoulder.

"Of course I'm alright? How can I not be alright?" the raven head replied cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well, you look rather fidgety, or better yet nervous." Tamaki replied gaping at the rather surprised reaction of his best friend.

Kyoya closed his eyes and smiled at the blonde. "Me nervous? Oh come on Tamaki..." he scoffed.

"Well, I'm just telling you. Ever since we arrived here you can't seem to stay put at one place." Tamaki again replied shrugging his lean shoulders.

Kyoya resisted the urged to roll his eyes at his friend. Whose same person would stay put at one place if he or she inside is celebrating in joy. Well of course, his friends won't notice it he is still has a good facade after all this time.

"Whatever you say Tamaki. But thanks..."

"Expect nothing less if your bestfriend happen to be me, the great Suoh Tamaki." The blonde said flipping his hair to his side in his usual prince-like attitude.

"Oh stop flattering yourself Tamaki, you're making me want to hurl." Kyoya replied sarcastically.

"So mean, Mommy!"

Kyoya only laughed at the antics of the blonde.

...

* * *

><p>"It's really nice to know that Haru-chan is out of her coma right?" Hunny said from out of nowhere making poor ol Tamaki jump from surprise.<p>

"Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki whined turning his head towards the blonde behind them with Kyoya doing the same expect for the whining.

"Well let's just hope that there no complication after this." Kyoya said in a monotonous voice slightly turning his head towards the bed of the brunette.

He then saw one of the Hitachiin twins seated at the bedside of Haruhi and is holding her hand. He is guessing that it's Hikaru, because Kaoru is peacefully asleep at the nearby couch next to the stoic Mori.

...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Hikaru silently watched the sleeping brunette next to her while holding her slightly cold hand with his.

"_You know Haruhi, if you have chosen me in the first place, you wouldn't be in this state."_ He whispered gently removing the stray strands of Haruhi's bangs from her face.

"It hurt me to see you like this. I can't stand it." Hikaru muttered leaning over the edge of the bed.

Then Hikaru felt someone gently caressing his hair, he then quickly looked down meeting a pair of still groggy chocolate colored eyes.

"You know Hikaru that I can't do that... I really love Kyoya."Haruhi whispered.

"Haruhi you're awake..." the auburn head replied finally smiling after what seemed like a long time. He then slowly leaned closer and planted a kiss on the brunette's head.

"I love you too Hikaru, but not as much as I love him." The brunette said weakly smiling at the auburn-head.

"Ah... I get it, even if the world would end right now. I'm sure you won't change your mind." Hikaru playfully replied before leaving Haruhi's bedside but was stopped when Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, If I wasn't able to return your feelings..." the brunette whispered slowly blinking her eyes then slowly letting go of the auburn-head's hand.

"It's okay... I'm just happy that you're fine now and happy. That's all that matters to me now." Hikaru replied slightly bowing his hand, shadowing his eyes with his bangs.

"I get it..." he whispered before slowly walked away.

"_I get it. I get it clearly..."_

...

Then suddenly the door of Haruhi's room burst open, revealing a flustered face of none other than Kurosaki Saeko.

"HARUHI! MY DEAR!"

* * *

><p>Done! -wew- finally my conscience will finally make me sleep. Not updating for 2 months really made my conscience act up. I felt bad not updating this story but I tried my best to write this chapter. Well of course with the help of my bestfriend who is constantly reminding me that you guys, my readers are waiting.<p>

I'm not really sure about this chapter. Some of them are OOC in my opinion.

I really want to hear what you guys want to say. I'm actually prepared for your complaints about me being a lazy authoress and stuff. But besides that I want to know what you think of the chapter. whether its acceptable or crap.

Reviews are highly loved!

thank you!

(P.S. It's a new year so I changed my Pen name; "xDarkxKurokox" inspired by my newest anime addiction Kuroko no Basuke.)


	22. Final Chapter

**I'm back finally with the final chapter of Loving you Once is Enough. I really don't know what to feel right now. But I would like express my deepest gratitude to all who have read this story from the very start.**

**Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**have fun reading the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>"HARUHI! MY DEAR!" Saeko yelled as she burst into the room startling the host club.<p>

Saeko was sweating profusely obviously tired from like running a marathon. She was supposed to be in a meeting today but after receiving Kyoya's call, quickly postponed the meeting and literally flew towards the hospital.

"Oh my goodness Haruhi! You're awake!" saeko again cried quickly walking towards the bed of the brunette who is now awake from the commotion cause by the old lady.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" saeko said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Haruhi weakly cupped her grandmother's face wiping of the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry grandma. I'm sorry if I worried you." She whispered.

Saeko looked at the brunette with soft eyes. She wanted to hug her tightly but resisted the urge due to the fact that she might hurt her in her current state.

Saeko sighed before placing a chaste kiss on her granddaughter's forehead before sitting at the edge of the bed. "You should be young lady. You almost gave me a heart attack! Do you know how long you've been out?" the Kurosaki matriarch scolded.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly at her grandma feeling rather guilty about worrying the latter. Her grandma isn't getting any younger though and stress can be really troublesome.

"Sorry…" the brunette muttered looking at the rest of the guys with guilty eyes.

Saeko could not resist anymore and hugged the poor girl to death. "Ittai!" Haruhi yelped clutching her chest area where she was shot.

"Ah! Sorry dear! I couldn't help myself" the old lady said pulling away from the brunette.

"You don't say…" Haruhi gasped giving her grandma a forced smile.

…

* * *

><p>"Ara? Hikaru? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked his twin while placing a worried hand over his brother's back.<p>

Hikaru then looked at his brother nodding his head. "I'm fine Kaoru. I'm fine." He muttered letting his eyes turn towards Kyoya who is seating at the Haruhi's bedside.

Kaoru then caught the pained look on his brother's eyes and immediately he knew what is making poor Hikaru sad.

"It's Haruhi right?" Kaoru sighed cupping his brother's face making him face his identical face. Kaoru knew what exactly Hikaru is feeling. He knew it very well how his brother loved the brunette. And seeing him sad like this makes him sad also. Kaoru knew that he needed to comfort his brother at time like this. And it's the only thing he could do for Hikaru.

"It's okay Hikaru. I know you'll find it in yourself to accept this." Kaoru said eyeing his brother wryly. He really didn't know if what he just said was right it just came out of his mouth. Brotherly instinct maybe? Who knows.

Hikaru looked at his brother sighing. "I think I just did…"

Kaoru eyes widened at Hikaru's reply, he wasn't really expecting that kind of words coming from his twin but only smiled at the realization that Hikaru was finally able to accept it in a sort of way.

"I really don't know Kaoru, but I cant help myself feel happy. All I want to do now is to sulk but I just cant." Hikaru said pacing back to the empty couch at the corner of the room.

"But whatever, as long as Haruhi's happy then everything is alright with me." Hikaru huffed with a smile plastered in his face.

"Atta boy Hika-chan! We're so proud of you!" Hunny cried from out of nowhere, quickly glomping the auburn head cheerfully.

"I'm sure someday in the near future, you're going to find the perfect girl Hikaru! I just know it!" Hunny beamed at the twins wit Mori nodding in agreement.

Hikaru sighed. _"I guess you're right. Someday I'm going to find myself a girl who makes my heart beat the same way Haruhi makes it."_

…

* * *

><p>"So what now? What do plan on doing with Éclair?" Saeko asked the semi seated brunette with a serious look on her face. At the same time successfully grabbed everyone's attention. The mere utter of the woman's name is enough to make Hikaru grit his teeth in anger.<p>

Haruhi knew that this question is bound to be asked sooner or later. She sighed then pressing her pale lips into a thin line finding herself deep in thought. She then looked up to the expectant saeko and the other guys. "I know what you guys are thinking." Haruhi started looking down to her sheets as if it's the most interesting thing on the world.

"And the answer is 'No'.'' The brunette managed to breathe out making everyone widen their eyes at her as if she grew another head or something.

"B-But Haruhi! S-She shot you! You could have been killed!" saeko protested placing a heavy hand over the brunette's petite shoulders. After what that bitch Éclair did to her granddaughter Saeko isn't going to let her get away from all of it easily.

"Saeko baa-san is right Haru-chan! She almost killed you! She should rot in jail!" Hunny added looking at the brunette seriously.

"I agree with Mitsukuni, Haruhi. I think it's best if you file a suit against here." Mori added backing up the blonde.

Kyoya remained silent. He wanted to let Haruhi decide on this one. But he too is against the thought of letting that Éclair get away from all of this easily. He only sighed while crossing his arms over hi chest.

"My decision is final. I won't file any suit against her." Haruhi huffed. Letting herself collapsed back to her bed. This conversation is really tiring her out.

Saeko sighed in defeat. She knew that she won't win any argument from her granddaughter. Once Haruhi decided on something then there's no force on earth will be strong enough to change her mind. But maybe if it's a matter of life or death. But in this case it isn't really a matter of life or death.

"It's no use of arguing is there?" Saeko sighed raising both of her hands as a sign of defeat. "It's not like I can just magically remove all the stubbornness inside of that thick skull of yours."

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru cried looking all gloomy and all. He really wanted to make that Tonnere pay for all the things that she has done to the brunette.

"I already said 'No' didn't I? And that mean 'No'" Haruhi sneered her eyes throwing daggers at Hikaru, making them sans Saeko, Kyoya and Mori cringed in fear.

Haruhi sighed as she reclined her head to her pillow. "She's in the influence of alcohol at that time. I'm pretty sure that she really didn't know what is she doing. I mean committing suicide in front of me if I didn't stop her." Haruhi explained.

Kyoya was getting impatient with Haruhi. Okay sure he knows that it's only natural in haruhi's nature to help someone. She is a human after all. But seeing that the brunette is eagerly letting that 'criminal' go is not like Kyoya has in mind.

"And you ended up with a busted lung and were in coma for god how long?" Kyoya coldly said leaning closely to the brunette with piercing eyes.

Haruhi cringed for a moment she haven't seen this Kyoya in a very long time. His demonic aura is overwhelming and the brunette could only bow her head in submission. "I'm sorry"

"What am I going to do with you? You're really troublesome." Kyoya sighed.

"Well excuse me for being troublesome. I'm just born this way so live with it or go die." Haruhi muttered covering herself with the thick comforter of her bed. "jerk."

Kyoya's eyes widened at the remark of the brunette he inched closer to the covered girl and gently hugged her. "I'm already used with your troublesome nature. And that's what I like about you." He whispered.

Haruhi then took a peek from her covers and pouted at the guys. Kyoya then quickly pecked the girl on her lips. "See? Told I already know you."

Haruhi's face turned bright red then covered herself again. "S-Shut up stupid bastard!"

Just then the door burst open and revealed a beaming Tamaki carrying a bunch of what it seemed like commoners coffee. He eyed the group with confused look in his face. "What did I miss?" he asked tilting his head slightly

The host club and Saeko except for tamaki just laughed at the antics of the couple.

…

* * *

><p>"haruhi come out of there already!" Kaoru yelled as he banged the bedroom door of the brunette.<p>

"Come on Haruhi! We want to see how the gown looks on you!" Hikaru added also banging the door like there's no tomorrow.

Then suddenly the door burst opened revealing the brunette wearing a gown, a wedding gown to be exact. Today is Kyoya and Haruhi's wedding and the twins were the one who provided every one with their clothing especially Haruhi.

"Shut up both of you! If my door could talk it'll be cursing the two of you for life!" she muttered imaginary puffs of smoke coming out of her nose.

"Ha-Haruhi…" Hikaru stuttered. Gazing intently at the brunette. The same could be said to kaoru who has a little bit drool forming at the side of his mouth.

Haruhi then looked at the twins. "What? Too much?" she asked slightly turning her body to the sides.

"Y-You look gorgeous Haruhi! The dress really suits you! Wait till Kyoya sees you. He'll drop dead on the floor!" Kaoru said teasingly.

"As if, I bet that guy already drank a pitcher of coffee so I'll doubt he'll faint any time soon." Haruhi scoffed then turned around to see her reflection on the body sized mirror behind her.

The dress was pure white in colour with a hint of darker shade of silver as contrast. It was a simple tube gown that reached down to her ankles. The bodice was embedded with jewels that covered most of it upper torso. Her brunette hair was held up in a French twist with some stands hang freely to it sides. He wore a pure white stilletos and a pair of pearl earring.

The twins then looked at each other and walked next to the brunette. Smilling brightly at their reflections on the mirror. "Kyoya really is a lucky guy…" Kaoru muttered.

Haruhi sighed and smiled. "Thank you guys for this wonderful gown. You guys the best." She muttered.

"It's alright Haruhi. You know you can always count on us in everything, especially in this type of situations." Hikaru said

…

* * *

><p>Kyoya on the other hand is rather anxious. It was already the umpth time he fixed his tie in from of the mirror with Hunny and Mori watching him with amusement.<p>

"The tie is not crooked Kyo-chan." Hunny said patting the raven head's shoulder. "And besides you already look handsome in that suit the twins created." Hunny added.

"Myeah I guess… This is actually really good. Perfect for this wonderful occasion." Kyoya said

Then a knock was heard from the door. Mori stood up and opened the door revealing another ravne head dressed in a formal dress and is smiling brightly to them.

"Fuyumi nee-san…" Kyoya was turning to his sister.

"Let's go Takashi, let's give them some time alone." Hunny said pulling his cousin towards the door. Mori just nodded and the two went out.

"Look at you! My Kyo-chan is finally getting married! I'm so happy" Fuyumi cooed hugging his brother tightly.

"T-thanks nee-san, but could you kindly let go now? We don't want to leave haruhi as widow do we?" Kyoya was jokingly again fixing his tie.

Fuyumi sighed and helped his brother fix his tie. "I'm so happy for you. Finally after everything that has happened you and Haruhi overcame it together." Fuyumi said looking intently to Kyoya's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyoya agreed.

"So what happened to Éclair?" Fuyumi suddenly asked.

"Haruhi didn't want to file any suit case against her. But she turned herself in not wanting to be bailed out. She said she wanted to atone for her sins to both me and Haruhi." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"But you know Haruhi being such a nice person and all. She only dropped the charges and held Éclair in a house arrest." Kyoya added.

"I see. Well at least that finished right?"

Then another raven head entered the room looking all high and mighty; Ootori Yoshio and is wearing a slight smile on his stoic face.

Fuyumi and Kyoya faced their father with serious expression. Both used to this type of atmosphere whenever their father is around.

"Kyoya, I came here to tell you that I'm happy for you." Yoshio said placing a hadn over his son's shoulder.

Kyoya and Fuyumi started at the other Ootori as if he grew another head ot something. Both were rather shocked by their father. Especially Kyoya, for a long he can remember he never heard hi father say such words to him or either his siblings.

"Well that the first time I heard you say something like that father." Kyoya bluntly said closing his eyes in a smug manner.

Yoshio raised his brows at his son. "really?" he asked. "Well, I guess this is a good experience for both of us right?" he added. Pushing his glasses up to his nose.

Kyoya sighed and look at his father. "Anyway, thanks father." He said

"no need to thank me for those words Kyoya." Yoshio replied

Kyoya gently shook his head at his father. "that's not the reason why I am thanking you right now." Kyoya said. "Thank you father, for giving me Haruhi." He said with a smile. Then approached his father and hugged him.

"Thank you again father." Kyoya said before he left the room leaving only the frozen Yoshio and Fuyumi.

Yoshio was speechless. He never expected his son to suddenly hug him. Not that he didn't like it. It's just he don't know how to respond to such affectionate gesture. He looked at his hand and saw it trembling.

"_How long has it been since I felt Kyoya hugging me?" _Yoshio asked himself closing his eyes for a moment to recall the memory of such event.

"The last time you and Kyoya hugged each other was before mother died." Fuyumi said as if reading what her father is thinking.

Yoshio smiled softly at the memory of his wife. He remembered how happy he was after the youngest of his sons came out. He held Kyoya gently as possible and well as his wife. It was a memory that the Ootori patriarch thought he had lost forever.

Fuyumi felt tears forming her eyes. She then quickly ran to her father and hugged him the same manner as Kyoya did. "Oh daddy… I really missed you. Mom would be so happy if she could us right now." Fuyumi said. Yoshio smiled then he slowly placed his hand over Fuyumi's back and returned the hug. "Thank you Fuyumi. And I'm so sorry for everything." He muttered.

…

* * *

><p>"Well this is It mommy… you're getting married!" Tamaki; the best man of the groom cheered glomping the raven head from behind.<p>

Everything was already set. Everyone of the guest were already seated at their designated seats inside the hall. The wedding theme was simple yet extravagant, the hall itself was decorated with white ornaments and with the center aisle covered with a red carpet and white rose petals.

Kyoya eyed the guest wryly. He might not look like it but he's nervous to death. He then saw Fuyumi and his father entering with Fuyumi taking a seat next to er husband who is surprisingly present with her and Yoshio who sat next to Saeko in the front pew.

"As much as I hate to admit this to you Tamaki, I'm really nervous right now." Kyoya whispered to his best man.

"nervous? Are you kidding me Kyoya? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and you're nervous? Ease up Kyoya!" Tamaki whined patting his friend.

But before Kyoya could reply to the blonde a familiar music started meaning that the wedding is starting.

Kyoya finally eased up and relaxed in his spot as he watch his nephew enter with their rings. Followed by the other host club. The twins entered of course wearing their flashy attires that they made themselves smirking at the every girl they pass through the aisle. Kyoya resisted the urge to face palm it was the twins typical attitude of being an attention grabber. After the twins sat down, Hunny and Mori entered with hunny smiling brightly and Mori with a slight smile on his stoic face.

…

"_This is it Haruhi. Today you're going to marry Kyoya."_

"_Take a deep breath and relax."_ Haruhi muttered as she took a lungful of air to ease her nervousness.

The she heard a familiar song.

'_I'm telling you… oh yeah…'_

_'I softly whisper, tonight, tonight.'_

_'You are my angel…'_

It was the host club's favourite long song. Well it was also her personal favourite.

_'Aishiteruyo… oh yeah…_

_Futari wa hitotsu nii._

_Tonight… tonight…_

_I just to say._

Then the memories of kyoya and herself flowed through her brain. Haruhi could not help buy smile at the thought. She then slowly started to walk towards the aisle all of her nervousness forgotten.

Kyoya looked at the blonde next to him who is smiling softly and is humming the song. He could clearly guess that It was Tamaki who requested this song to played during Haruhi's entrance. It is the host club's favourite song and clearly it really suits Haruhi. He made a mental note to thank the blonde again after this. But for the mean time he settled himself by hitting Tamaki's back as a sign of thanks.

'_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile._

_Wherever you are I'm always by your side._

_Whatever you say, kimi wo omoi kimochi_

_I promise you forever right now…_

Haruhi held onto her bouquet tightly she followed Kyoya's niece Yuuki as the little girl walk a little but ahead of her. She felt all the guest stare at her with pure awe. She can't blame them, she really did look pretty in the gown. Haruhi sighed and placed a bright smile on her face just as she met the gaze of her husband to be looking longingly to her.

'_I don't need a reason_

_I just want you baby_

_Alright… alright_

_Day after day_

Kyoya was beyond happy. He watched Haruhi in awe mentally complimenting her beautiful appearance. He smiled brightly as her as she slowly walk towards her. He can finally say to himself that he is indeed a very lucky man because he has this person with him.

_Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne__  
><em>_Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne__Kokoro kara aiseru hito_

_Kokoro kara itoshii hito__  
><em>_Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_

Haruhi finally reached the the altar with Kyoya extending his hand for her to take it. Haruhi smiled and took it. She then turned her head to see her grandma who is actually starting to cry in her seat. Kyoya then ushered his bride to the altar.

Evryone present was silent, savouring the wonderful event that is happening in front of their eyes. The pastor then greeted the couple with a smile.

"dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between two people who are deeply in love with each other." The pastor started. Then the pastor signalled that the rings be brought in and faced the raven head first giving him his ring.

"Do you Ootori Kyoya, take Kurosaki Haruhi to be your wife?" the pastor asked the raven head.

Kyoya smiled at Haruhi before answering. "I do"

The pastor nodded and looked at the brunette. "Do you Kurosaki Haruhi, take Ootori Kyoya to be your husband?" he asked.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya and nodded. "I do."

"You can now state your vow."

* * *

><p>Kyoya nodded briefly at the pastor before facing the brunette in front of him. He reached for her gloved hand and held the ring in his other hand.<p>

_"I Ootori Kyoya, take Kurosaki Haruhi, to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness or in health, in happiness and sorrow. I promise you that I'll always be with to cherish you, to love you until the day that of us will perish together in this world."_ Kyoya said in a passionate way, his eyes never leaving haruhi's chocolate ones. Then he putted on the ring on Haruhi and smiled.

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_  
><em>Wherever you are, I'm always by your side<em>  
><em>Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi<em>  
><em>I promise you "forever" right now<em>

Haruhi then smiled at the raven head as she too reached for his hand and her ring on her other hand.

_"I Kurosaki Haruhi, take Ootori Kyoya as my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness or in health, in happiness and sorrow. In everything that this world will throw us, I promise you that I'll always be by your side. To cherish , to love you til death do us part. I'm telling you today Ootori Kyoya I'm very happy to have loved you. Because Loving you once is Enough."_ Haruhi said with tears running down her eyes as she slipped the ring to Kyoya who held her hands tightly with his.

The pastor smiled warmly at the couple. He patted Kyoya's shoulder and smiled again. "And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Ootori Kyoya and Ootori Haruhi; husband and wife."

"you may now kiss the bride." The pastor finally said. Kyoya then quickly wrapped his arms around haruhi and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd erupted into a cheer with applauses and whistles congratulating the couple. The two then pull from each other slightly panting from lack of air and happily faced the audience.

"ladies and gentlemen, Ootori Kyoya and Ootori Haruhi." The pastor said before he left the altar.

…

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Haruhi!" Hunny chirped as the now couple approached their table at the reception.<p>

Haruhi kissed Hunny. "Thank you Hunny-sempai… everyone" she said smiling brightly at each one.

Tamaki then stood up and hugged haruhi. "oh I'm so happy my daughter is finally married!" Tamaki whined then turned his gaze to Kyoya. "take care of her Kyoya! Or else I'm going to take her away from you!" the blonde playfully said.

"Oh don't bet on it Tamaki, no way I am letting Haruhi go this time." Kyoya scoffed as he pecked Haruhi's lips with his.

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked

"He went to get us some food. He'll be back later." Kaoru said munching on his crepe.

"Hn…"

…

* * *

><p>The reception was a huge success. The wedding cake was 10 layers in height with pure strawberry flavor making Hunny the happiest one on the buffet table.<p>

Hikaru well is kinda sulking in the middle of the festivity, grabbing himself a glass full of champagne he navigated himself to the garden where there's no one and sat at the fountain. He the noticed a girl seating at the other side of the fountain deep in thought. Hikaru approached the girl and patted her shoulder the girl then turned around and faced the auburn head.

Hikaru's faced turned bright red after seeing the huge chocolate orbs the girl has. She would be an exact replica of haruhi if it wasn't for her raven colored hair. Hikaru smiled at the girl extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Hitachiin Hikaru nice to meet you."

"Sanada Rei, the pleasure is all mine."

…

* * *

><p>"So what are you two planning right now after this?" Saeko asked the couple as she drank a mouthful of champagne.<p>

"Well I already booked us a flight to Paris later. And we'll be gone for maybe a month or so." Kyoya replied.

Yoshio raised his brow at his son but didn't said anything.

Saeko then tapped her finger on her chin as if thinking of something. She then beamed at the couple and smirked. "If you guys are going to be gone that long, Yoshio and I are expcting a granddaughter or a grandson when you return!" she blurted out.

Haruhi chocked at her drink after hearing what her grandma said. "Grandma!" she yelled.

Saeko shrugged her shoulders. "What? Were not getting any younger. And I'm sure Yoshio is thinking the same as I am."

Kyoya and Haruhi then looked at the Ootori patriarch wryly. Yoshio then smiled. "Of course, Saeko." He then looked at the couple. "Kyoya, make sure you and Haruhi will give me and Saeko-san a grandchild." He said nonchalantly.

"Ootori-san" Haruhi sighed.

"Dad, Just call me dad. You are my daughter now afterall." Yoshio said patting Haruhi's hand with his.

Haruhi smiled at Yoshio and nodded. "thank you dad."

…

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Haruhi asked as she and Kyoya lay comfortably at their bed.<p>

Kyoya then stroked haruhi's hair from her face and smiled. "Should we get on with it?" he asked with a playfully smirk in his face.

Haruhi looked at her husband with a confused look on her face. "Get on with what?" she asked.

Kyoya didn't answer and quickly pulled Haruhi closer to him and kissed her. "Dad wanted to have a grandchild." Kyoya said making Haruhi's eyes widen.

"N-Now? But we just arrived." Haruhi said blushing profusely. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at his wife and smiled. "the sooner the better right?" he said as he pulled the cover over the two of them.

"W-Wait!" Haruhi squealed then followed by a heartful of laughter from both of them.

"I want twins Haruhi. Twins." Kyoya said as he leaned to kiss Haruhi.

"Whatever stupid bastard. Let's see if you get what you want." Haruhi said as she felt Kyoya's warm lips touched hers.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**Oh my god oh my god. My final Chapter is done. I'm actually crying right now. I never thought that this story will be this wrong and will be warmly welcomed by readers from this fandom. I'm really happy.**

**I hope that you all liked the last chapter. i'm not really good with wedding scenes and this is my first story to finish and no doubt that I am a newbie. Sorry for the wrong grammars and such I'm just really emotional right now.**

**BTW the song used in their wedding is my favorite Bi-lingual Song; "Wherever you Are" by One Ok Rock**

**I would like to thanks everyone who have read this story until now. I'm in debt with all of you. To all who followed, favoured this story and me and to all who reviewed. Mere words are not enough to thank you all for supporting this story!**

**So it is finished. I'm taking into consideration of creating a sequel for this story. There's already a poll in my profile and I'll decided then if I'll pursue with the sequel or not. **

**But don't worry I'm not quite with this story. I'll be updating this one last time for an Epilogue. how's that sounds? :3 see you then.**

**Thank you very much to all. And until my next Ouran Highschool host club Fanfiction. See you again!**

**-maraming salamat po sa inyong lahat-**

**This xDarkxKurokox signing out :)**


	23. AN

Hi everyone! xdarkxkurokox here~ And I'm here to tell something to all the awesome people who have read this story! Yes, it's been a while hasn't it?

Okay I'll keep this short. I'm planning on making a rewrite of this story. Since after reading this story which happens to be my very first fanfic. I wanted to see how much I improved in writing. So I decided to revamp this rough gem. (yes I am being biased hahahah bite me XD)

On the other hand I'm already working on the sequel of this story… Which will be titled as; "You had me at Hello".. LOL lame title but it's still tentative until I come up with a better title.

The sequel story would showcase the life of our favorite couple; Haruhi and Kyoya as husband and wife. And we shall see if Kyoya got what he was aiming for during their honeymoon. *wiggles eyebrows*. More on Hikaru's love life and the rest of the gang!

So I need to know which should I do first… Rewrite ? or the Sequel?

I'm putting a new poll on my profile. So tell me guys what you want okay? I'm looking forward to see which of the two I would be doing first.

Ciao!


End file.
